See you in New York
by Amira Flavia
Summary: Die Trümmer ihrer Leben hinter sich lassend, flohen sie nach New York. Unabhängig voneinander. Dort treffen sie sich nach zehn Jahren zum ersten Mal wieder. Zunächst scheint es, als hätte sich zwischen ihnen nichts geändert, doch es gibt eine Verbindung, die sie nicht ignorieren können. In Form eines kleinen Mädchens...
1. Prologue

Ich war leider noch nie in Amerika und somit auch noch nie in New York. Um das Ganze aber möglichst authentisch zu gestalten, recherchiere ich alles so gut wie möglich.

Jetzt aber viel Spaß! :)

* * *

Sie saß nachdenklich in ihrem Appartement im achten Stock, drehte an einer braunen Haarsträhne und wandte den Blick vom Verkehr unter ihr ab. Aprilregen prasselte gegen die Scheibe, während gleichzeitig einige Sonnenstrahlen ihren Weg durch die Wolkendecke in die Häuserschluchten fanden.  
Sie war geflohen. Jawohl, es war eine Flucht gewesen. Eine Flucht vor der Vergangenheit auf in eine ungewisse Zukunft, aber es hatte funktioniert. Zehn Jahre war das jetzt her. Fast zehn Jahre. Sie versuchte so selten wie möglich daran zu denken, aber manchmal ließ es sich nicht vermeiden. Manchmal bekam sie Briefe aus England, aus ihrem alten Leben. Es war selten, dass Ginny ihr schrieb und mit den Jahren waren die Briefe weniger und kürzer geworden. Sie selbst antwortete immer sehr knapp. Sie konnte nicht zurück, durfte nicht zurückblicken. Daran würde sie zerbrechen. Ihr Leben war hier und es war frei von bösen Mächten und dunkler Magie. Damit wollte sie nichts mehr zu tun haben. Zu viel hatte ihr Voldemorts Wahn genommen. Den besten Freund, den Geliebten, die Eltern… Alle waren sie tot.  
Eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange, tropfte auf das Pergament, das vor ihr lag. Ginnys Brief. Die Tinte zerlief dort, wo der Tropfen sie getroffen hatte. Dabei sollte sie sich freuen. Ihre beste Freundin hatte endlich jemanden gefunden, der ihr über Harry hinweg geholfen hatte. Stattdessen heulte sie und sie war sich sicher, dass es keine Freudentränen waren. Viel zu sehr schmerzte das Bewusstsein, dass sie selbst nicht in der Lage war so jemanden zu finden.  
Der alte flauschige rote Kater kam auf Samtpfoten zu ihr geschlichen. Er ertrug es nicht, wenn sie weinte und früher hatte sie oft geweint, heute nicht mehr so viel. Er kuschelte sich trösten in ihren Schoß und begann beruhigend zu schnurren.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, der blasse Mond schien als Sichel durch die großen Fenster als er aufwachte. Instinktiv griff er neben sich, tastete nach dem Körper, der sonst immer dort lag, aber da war niemand. Die Laken waren noch warm. Er öffnete die Augen endgültig und setzte sich auf. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Die Tür zum anschließenden Badezimmer stand einen Spalt offen, Licht fiel hindurch. Er vernahm ein schmerzliches Wimmern, glaubte zu hören, wie jemand seinen Namen immer und immer wieder flüsterte. Er schlug die Bettdecke an Seite und ging auf die Tür zu, öffnete sie und erstarrte. Die junge Frau, seine Frau, krümmte sich peinvoll am Boden, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, Blut floss ihre schmalen Schenkel herab. Sein Kind! Sein Sohn!  
Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder, strich ihr die dunkelbraunen Haare aus dem verheulten Gesicht. Er spürte, wie Panik in ihm aufstieg.  
„Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus. Sofort!"

Diese furchtbare Nacht war gerade knapp mehr als eine Wochen her. Der Himmel zog sich zu und ein launiger Aprilwind wirbelte seine blonden Haare durcheinander. Er wischte sich die Träne weg, die sich stumm über seine Wange geschlichen hatte. Er musste jetzt stark sein, musste für sie da sein. Für das kleine blonde Mädchen mit den hellblauen Augen, das seine Hand hielt.  
Es war außerdem das erste Mal seit langem, dass er wieder auf seine Schwiegereltern traf und das ausgerechnet am Grab seiner Frau und seines Sohnes, bei ihrer Beerdigung. Er starrte auf die Inschrift.  
_Astoria Theodosia Malfoy, geb. Greengrass_. Sie war nur fünfundzwanzig geworden. Darunter der Name ihres zweiten Kindes.  
_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_. Er hatte noch nicht mal das Licht der Welt erblicken dürfen.  
„Daddy?"  
Er sah zu seiner Tochter.  
„Wo ist Mummy jetzt?"  
Er schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch und hockte sich zu ihr, strich ihr durch die hellblonden Haare.  
„Liebling, weißt du…" Er stockte, kämpfte gegen die Tränen. „Belinda, wenn… Wenn Menschen sterben, dann…" Bei Merlin, wie sollte er ihr das bloß erklären? Er setzte neu an: „Deine Mum ist jetzt ein Engel, verstehst du? Sie ist oben im Himmel und passt auf dich auf."  
„Und Scorpi auch?"  
Er musste unweigerlich lächeln und nickte. „Ja, Mummy hat ihn mitgenommen, damit sie nicht so alleine ist."  
„Passt sie auch auf dich auf?"  
„Ja, ganz bestimmt."  
„Aber Daddy, wenn Mummy auf uns aufpasst, dann musst du doch gar nicht weinen."  
Er drückte seine Tochter an sich, nahm sie auf den Arm, als er wieder aufstand. Er konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, sie liefen ihm in Rinnsalen über das Gesicht. Belinda schmiegte sich an ihn.  
„Draco."  
Der junge Mann sah sich um und blickte in die besorgten Augen seiner Mutter. Narzissa hatte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. „Soll ich sie dir abnehmen?"  
Er nickte, gab seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn und setzte sie Narzissa auf den Arm. Sie entfernte sich ein wenig von ihm. Draco fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, versuchte die Tränen wegzuwischen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, dass jemand an seine Seite getreten war. Diesmal war es nicht seine Mutter. Robinia Greengrass stand neben ihm. Während der Beisetzung hatte er nur ein Mal ihr Gesicht sehen können. Es hatte ihm gezeigt, dass auch sie unter dem Verlust ihrer Tochter litt. Aber dann hatte er den Blick abwenden müssen. Zu viel im Gesicht seiner Schwiegermutter erinnerte ihn an seine Frau. Jetzt richtete sie ihre klaren grünen Augen auf ihn, das einzige, was Astoria nicht von ihr gehabt hatte, und mit einem Mal war jegliche Trauer daraus verschwunden und durch grenzenlose Wut ersetzt.  
„Ich habe sie gewarnt.", zischte sie ihn an. „Ich habe versucht sie davon abzuhalten mit einem wie dir was anzufangen. Dieses Ding da auf deinem Arm vergiftet dich und alles mit dem du in Berührung kommst. Du bist schuld daran, dass meine Tochter jetzt in diesem Grab liegt zusammen mit meinem Enkel. Aber eigentlich solltest du darin sein."  
Ungläubig drehte Draco den Kopf, starrte sie wenige Augenblicke einfach an.  
„Was meinst du eigentlich, was ich dafür geben würde, dieses Ding auf meinem Arm loszuwerden? Was meinst du, was ich dafür geben würde, Astoria und Scorpius wiederzuhaben? Ich würde mir den Arm abhacken, wenn sie das wieder lebendig machen würde, aber das tut es nicht und dieses… Es hat nichts damit zu tun und das weißt du ganz genau."  
Am liebsten hätte er Robinia angeschrien, ihr ins Gesicht geschleudert, was er schon immer von ihr gehalten hatte. Er hasste diese Frau! Sie war so anders als ihre Tochter. Er hatte Astoria geliebt. Sie und Belinda und Scorpius, obwohl er nicht mal geboren war, waren sein Ein und Alles gewesen. Rein gar nichts hatte diese hochnäsige, arrogante Zicke mit ihrer Tochter gemein. Sie war schon immer gegen ihn gewesen, hatte das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm gesehen und ihn gleich verurteilt und ihr Mann war keinen Deut besser, nur Daphne hatte ihn akzeptiert, irgendwie. Ihrer Schwester zu Liebe. Aber er konnte nicht. Er konnte seiner Wut kein Ventil liefern, nicht vor Belinda. Er musste jetzt an seine Tochter denken. Sie war alles, was er noch hatte.

Der blonde Mann saß zusammen mit seinen Eltern im Salon von Malfoy Manor. Die Hauselfen hatten Tee und Früchtebrot serviert. Er hatte keinen Bissen gegessen und sein schwarzer Tee war mittlerweile kalt. Er sagte kein Wort, sah einfach nur seiner Tochter zu, wie sie mit dem Minimuff spielte, den er ihr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte ihre helle Freude daran, das kleine ballähnliche lila Tierchen mit dem plüschigen Fell über den Teppich kullern zu lassen, wobei es quiekende Geräusche von sich gab.  
„Nun Draco, wie soll es weitergehen?", fragte Lucius schließlich.  
Er sah seinen Vater nicht an, seine Augen folgten dem flauschigen Bällchen.  
„Ich weiß noch nicht.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Wie auch immer es weiterging, Hauptsache es ging seiner Tochter gut. Er hatte Angst vor der Aufgabe sie allein großzuziehen. Was, wenn er daran scheitern würde? Sein Vater schien da schon konkretere Pläne zu haben.  
„Wenn du dir offenbar noch keine Gedanken darum gemacht hast, ich habe das sehr wohl."  
Jetzt horchte er doch auf und wandte sich Lucius zu. Misstrauisch kniff er die Augen zusammen.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, du kennst noch Aquilegia Nott?"  
„Das ist doch die Cousine von Theodore. Was ist mit ihr?"  
„Nun Draco, versteh mich nicht falsch, Belinda ist ein wunderbares Kind, aber sie kann nicht der Erbe der Malfoys sein. Du brauchst einen Sohn."  
Er wollte zum Protest ansetzen, aber sein Vater fuhr ihm über den Mund. „Aquilegia würde passen. Sie ist reinblütig, erst dreiundzwanzig, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, mit den Notts sind wir mehr als vertraut und du brauchst einen männlichen Nachfolger."  
Einige Herzschläge lang konnte der junge Mann nicht anders, als seinen Vater nur ungläubig anzublicken. Narzissa, die den drohenden Ärger spürte, stand auf, verließ den Tisch und meinte: „Belinda, Schatz, komm mit. Lass uns nach oben gehen und etwas spielen, ja?" Das musste ihre Enkelin nun wirklich nicht mitkriegen und so hob sie das kleine Mädchen, das ihren Minimuff fest umschlossen hielt, auf den Arm und verließ den Salon. Kaum waren die beiden aus dem Raum und die schweren Flügeltüren ins Schloss gefallen, da brach es aus Draco heraus: „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?! Astoria und Scorpius sind gerade mal neun Tage tot, sie liegen erst seit wenigen Stunden unter der Erde und du hast nichts besseres zu tun, als mich gleich mit Notts Cousine verheiraten zu wollen, damit ein Erbe ins Haus kommt? Ich wusste, dass du gefühlskalt bist, Vater, aber das hätte ich selbst dir nicht zugetraut!"  
Lucius erhob sich, fixierte seinen Sohn mit kalten grauen Augen.  
„Was heißt hier gefühlskalt? Es geht hier nicht um Gefühle, hier geht es um den Fortbestand der Malfoys und dafür hast du zu sorgen!"  
„Vielleicht werde ich ja auch dafür sorgen. Irgendwann! Aber doch nicht jetzt! Ich habe Astoria geliebt, ich liebe sie immer noch. Du kannst von mir nicht verlangen vom Fleck weg eine andere zu heiraten!"  
„DRACO!", donnerte Lucius drohend.  
„Nein!" Er stand ebenfalls auf, hielt dem Blick seines Vaters stand. „Ich werde niemanden heiraten, verstanden?! Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich hole meine Tochter, die dir ja offenbar nicht gut genug ist, und werde gehen."  
„Wenn du jetzt gehst, setzt du nie wieder einen Fuß auf dieses Anwesen!"  
„Schön, dann tue ich das nicht mehr!"  
Wenn sein Vater ihn rausschmeißen wollte, bitte schön, aber er würde sich nicht verheiraten lassen und vor allem nicht so.  
Wutentbrannt stapfte er mit Belinda auf dem Arm den Kiesweg hinab zu dem schmiedeeisernen Tor. Kaum hatte er es hinter sich gelassen, disapparierte er auf seinen eigenen Landsitz mitten in Derbyshire. Er musste weg. Er wusste noch nicht wohin, er wusste noch nicht wie, er wusste nur, dass er hier weg musste und zwar zusammen mit seiner Tochter.


	2. New York, New York

Die Sonne schien, als die junge Frau das Haus verließ und ihre Sonnenbrille aufsetzte. Das biestige Aprilwetter meinte es heute ausnahmsweise gut und ließ den Frühling erahnen. Sie zog die schwarze Weste über ihrer leichten weißen Bluse mit dem V-Ausschnitt zu recht und steuerte das kleine Café direkt auf der andern Straßenseite an. Ein leises, angenehmes Läuten von winzigen Glöckchen erklang, als sie den Laden betrat.  
„Ah, Hermine. Wie immer? Caffè Latte mit doppeltem Espresso und einem Schuss Vanille?"  
Sie lächelte und zog die Brille wieder ab, steckte sie in ihr langes welliges braunes Haar.  
„Woher du das bloß immer weißt… Guten Morgen, Andy."  
Der dunkelhaarige Barista bereitete mit flinken Händen das Getränk zu, während sie sich auf die helle Holztheke lehnte.  
„Also, wann gehst du endlich mit mir aus?" Er goss einen Schluck Sirup in den Becher.  
„Andy, komm schon. Du fragst mich seit vier Jahren fünf Mal die Woche, wann ich mit dir ausgehe. Du kennst die Antwort."  
Er verschloss den Kaffee und reichte ihn ihr, grinste sie dabei verschmitzt an.  
„Und warum nicht? Die Ausrede, dass du einen Freund hast, hat nur ein knappes Jahr gezogen und das ist jetzt auch schon wieder zwei Jahre her. Ich will nur ein Date mit der hübschesten Stammkundin dieses Ladens."  
„Würdet ihr hier nicht den besten Kaffee in ganz SoHo machen, ich würde den Laden wechseln, du penetranter Charmeur."  
„Und so wirst du mich wohl Tag für Tag ertragen müssen und ich meine das ernst, ich höre erst auf zu fragen, wenn du ja sagst."  
Sie lehnte sich noch etwas weiter vor, zog spielerisch die Augenbraun hoch und hauchte: „Nein." Dabei schob sie ihm zwei Dollarscheine für den Kaffee zu, nahm den Becher und verließ das Café.  
Auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn schüttelte sie den Kopf. Andrew Taylor würde es nie lernen. Sie hatte sich an dieses allmorgendliche Ritual gewöhnt. Es gehörte dazu wie ihr Kaffee, wie ihr Früchtemüsli und der Orangensaft zum Frühstück. Andy war auf seine leicht aufdringliche Art einfach zu einem Teil ihres Lebens geworden. Ob er sie irgendwann so weit bringen würde, doch ja zu sagen? Vielleicht war es einfacher, ihn zu verhexen, wenn er wider Erwarten doch zu lästig werden sollte. Sie lief die Treppe hinunter und betrat den Untergrund von Manhattan. Die Menschen drängten sich auf der Station, liefen hektisch hin und her, strömten aus den Bahnen, stiegen ein. Zielsicher steuerte die junge Hexe die graue Betonmauer am Ende des Bahnsteigs an und durchquerte die Absperrung, die verkündete, dass dieser Bereich ausschließlich für Personal sei. _Zutritt für Unbefugte verboten_ prangte auf der Metalltür hinter der Absperrung nochmals. Hermine öffnete sie und trat hinaus auf ein weiteres Gleis. Anfangs hatte sie das alles sehr an Gleis 9 ¾ in King's Cross erinnert und im Prinzip war es genau das gleiche, nur, dass die New Yorker das Schienennetz sehr viel ausgedehnter angelegt hatten. Neben der normalen U-Bahn existierte ein ganzes Liniennetz in der gesamten Stadt, das ausschließlich zum Transport von Magiern bestimmt war. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihr wieder geschlossen, auf der leuchtende Buchstaben _Ausgang Prince Street_ verkündeten, kam auch schon ein Zug angerattert. Die Bahnen der Magier unterschieden sich äußerlich kaum von denen der Muggel, sah man einmal davon ab, dass sie blau statt grau waren. Sie stieg ein und fuhr Richtung Midtown, wo das Zaubereiministerium eine eigene Haltestelle besaß.

Von der Station aus kam man in die Eingangshalle. Genau wie in London lag das amerikanische Zaubereiministerium von New York unterirdisch, hatte aber ansonsten, sah man einmal von Abteilungen ab, die es vermutlich in jedem Land gab, nicht viel mit ihm gemein. Weder was das Aussehen betraf, noch was Organisation oder Benennung von Aufgaben und Abteilungen anging.  
Eine große Fensterfront gaukelte den Eintretenden vor, sie befänden sich im überirdischen Manhattan direkt auf Straßenniveau. Das, was hinter diesen Scheiben zu sehen war, war das, was auch tatsächlich oben auf der Straße geschah und da die Sonne schien war der Eingangsbereich lichtdurchflutet. Neben dem Eintritt von der magischen U-Bahn aus gab es noch eine Reihe von Kaminen, die an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen waren. Allerdings bevorzugten die meisten New Yorker, vermutlich aus Ermangelung eines echten Kamins zu Hause, die Bahn. Die große Halle war mit weißem Marmor gefliest und in ihrer Mitte befand sich eine überlebensgroße Statue von Peter Revere. Die Muggel verehrten fälschlicherweise dessen Cousin zweiten Grades Paul Revere, einen Squib, als Nationalheld der amerikanischen Revolution. Dabei war es Peter gewesen, der es Paul 1775 zu Beginn des Unabhängigkeitskriegs möglich gemacht hatte dabei zu helfen, die Kolonisten vor den herannahenden britischen Truppen zu warnen.  
Die Decke zierte eine wogende übergroße amerikanische Flagge mit glitzernden Sternen.  
Hermine quetschte sich in einen der Aufzüge. Ein paar Memos schwirrten über ihrem Kopf.  
„Hermine!"  
Sie wandte sich um und begann zu lächeln, als sie den kleinen Jungen mit dem zerzausten braunen Haar sah, der sie angrinste.  
„Luke, guten Morgen." Sie fuhr ihm kurz durch die strubbligen Haare, wandte sich dann an die Hexe, die seine Hand hielt.  
„Soll ich ihn direkt mitnehmen?", fragte sie und erntete ein dankendes Lächeln.  
„Das wäre sehr nett, ich bin eh schon spät dran."  
Ja, das kannte sie von so einigen Eltern, die in die Abteilung für Magische Kinderbetreuung gestürmt kamen und gleich wieder losmussten, weil ihr Zeitmanagement einfach völlig hinüber war.  
Zusammen mit dem kleinen Luke verlies sie schließlich den Aufzug und ging mit ihm an der Hand vorbei am Büro der Kita-Leitung in den fast die gesamte Etage einnehmenden Raum, der die eigentliche Tagesstätte bildete. Ja, was das anging ließen sich die Amerikaner nicht lumpen. Unvorstellbar, dass Kinder im britischen Ministerium durch die Gegend sprangen, hier war es Gang und Gäbe.  
Zu Schulzeiten hätte sie auch nie gedacht, dass sie irgendwann einmal als Erzieherin arbeiten würde, aber so konnte man sich irren. Hermine saß auf dem flauschigen roten Teppich, vor ihr die neugierigen Gesichter der kleinen Hexen und Zauberer, die gespannt lauschten, während sie ihnen aus den Märchen von Beedle dem Barden vorlas. Schnell hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass diese Geschichten wohl nur den britischen Kindern geläufig waren, hier in Amerika war das Buch völlig unbekannt. Darüber, wie viel Wahrheit zumindest in der Geschichte über die drei Brüder steckte verlor sie allerdings nie ein Wort.  
Aber sie hatte eh schon feststellen dürfen, dass das Wissen der Amerikaner, was Europa betraf teilweise sehr lückenhaft bis seltsam war. Natürlich war dies nicht bei allen der Fall, aber doch bei dem Großteil. Nichtsdestotrotz, ihre Entscheidung England verlassen zu haben um sich hier ein neues Leben aufzubauen, bereute sie nicht. Sie war endlich frei von schwarzer Magie und nicht nur das, durch ihr mangelndes Interesse am Geschehen in Europa, solange es sie nicht direkt betraf, sagten die Namen Harry Potter und Lord Voldemort hier so gut wie niemandem etwas. Es hatte hier nie Todesser oder ähnliche Gestalten gegeben. Ja, Rassismus war den Amerikanern bekannt, aber er war nie gegen Muggel, Muggelgeborene oder Halbblüter gerichtet gewesen. Hermine kannte die Geschichten über die Diskriminierung Dunkelhäutiger und die hatte es sowohl bei den Muggeln als auch bei den Magiern gegeben. Unglücklicherweise existierten auch heute noch einige dieser Spinner, aber solche Leute würde es immer geben in der ein oder andern Form.  
Anstatt sich aber mit den Schatten ihrer Vergangenheit befassen zu müssen, anstatt Hermine Granger zu sein, die Harry Potter beim Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord geholfen und unterstützt hatte, die als einzige des Trios die Schlacht überlebt hatte, konnte sie hier einfach nur Hermine sein. Sie war einfach nur eine junge Frau, die ihr Geld damit verdiente die Kinder der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter zu betreuen und das macht ihr wirklich Spaß. Sie konnte ihnen Nützliches und Sinnvolles beibringen, zusehen wie sich ihre magischen Fähigkeiten, die in dem Alter wirklich noch sehr unterschiedlich ausgeprägt waren, entwickelten. Es war ein schöner Beruf, auch wenn er manchmal sehr anstrengend sein konnte. Sie wollte ihn nicht eintauschen.

Unruhig wälzte er sich hin und her. Schon seit Stunden versuchte er zu schlafen, aber es ging nicht. Egal, wie er sich auch drehte, wie er sich hinlegte, wie er das Kissen zurechtrückte, er bekam kein Auge zu. Ständig wanderte seine Hand suchend über die Laken neben ihm, aber diese waren nur kühl und leer. Er zog die Hand wieder zurück, vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen während ihm ein Schluchzen entfuhr.  
Er wollte sie jetzt einfach nur spüren, wollte wieder ihre Finger durch seine Haare gleiten fühlen, wie sie die Arme um ihn legte, sich an seinen Rücken kuschelte und seinen Nacken küsste. Der Moment, wenn er sich umdrehte, sie anlächelte, in diese großen hellbraunen Augen sah und ihr einen Kuss gab. Wie sie ihn in den letzten Monaten angestrahlt hatte, wenn er seine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt und die Tritte seines Sohnes gespürt hatte.  
Der Bezug hatte nasse Flecken bekommen. Draco hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass er angefangen hatte zu weinen. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, starrte den samtgrünen Himmel über dem Bett an, der im Dunkeln schwarz wirkte. Er ließ die Tränen einfach laufen, seine Wangen hinunter, bis sie im Kissen versiegten. Irgendwann hörten sie auf und er lag immer noch da, hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt. Er musste weg, er ertrug es nicht. Er ertrug es einfach nicht zu Hause zu sein. Astoria und er hatten den Landsitz zusammen ausgesucht. Es war, genau wie die parkähnliche Umgebung, die dazugehörte, etwas kleiner als Malfoy Manor und nicht… so düster. Es gab hier keinen Kerker, hier war nie jemand gefoltert oder gar ermordet worden. Sie hatte es zudem liebevoll eingerichtet und jeder Raum, jedes Möbel, alles war voll von Erinnerungen an sie.  
Rastlos stand er auf, ging zum Fenster, ließ den Blick über den vom Mond beschienen gepflegten Rasen und den kreisrunden Teich mit der springbrunnenähnlichen Fontäne in der Mitte gleiten, wandte sich wieder ab. Er sah seine Frau vor sich, wie sie letzten Sommer im Gas gesessen und die nackten Beine in das glasklare Wasser hatte baumeln lassen. Belinda hatte neben ihr gehockt und sie hatte ihre Tochter festgehalten, die den Arm ausstreckte und mit der kleinen Hand das Wasser verspritzte. Er hörte Astorias Lachen, als sie ein paar Tropfen im Gesicht trafen.

Er hatte kaum geschlafen und wusste, wie müde er aussehen musste. Es war ihm egal. Nach dieser schlaflosen Nacht, die die Reihe der schlaflosen Nächte seit Astorias Tod einfach nur fortgesetzt hatte, musste er handeln. Das ging so nicht weiter. Also saß er jetzt im Büro des Zaubereiministers und wartete, während dieser in seinen Unterlagen kramte.  
„Sie wollen uns also verlassen, Mr. Malfoy?", hakte er nach.  
Draco nickte lediglich.  
„Verständlich. Ich habe in den letzten Tagen aus der Zeitung erfahre, was passiert ist. Mein herzliches Beileid."  
Wieder nickte er nur. Er hatte den _Tagespropheten_ gemieden, er konnte sich auch so vorstellen, was für eine Story dieses Klatschblatt aus seinem Unglück gemacht hatte. Noch ein Grund mehr zu verschwinden.  
„Hier ist es ja." Triumphierend hielt der Minister ein Pergament hoch. „Ich muss Ihnen sagen, Mr. Malfoy, ein wenig leid tut es mir schon, dass Sie diesen Entschluss gefasst haben. Ich weiß, wie viel Überredungskunst nötig war, Sie hier im Ministerium arbeiten zu lassen, aber Sie haben uns wirklich alle überzeugt, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war und dass Sie sich durchaus geändert haben."  
Bla bla… Was interessierte ihn das jetzt? Was hätte er damals anderes machen sollen? Er hatte schon in seinem sechsten Schuljahr geahnt, dass das alles so nicht richtig sein konnte, aber wie hätte er da rauskommen sollen? Sein Vater hatte ihn mit hineingezogen, er hatte sich von ihm mitziehen lassen. Das war falsch gewesen. Die Erkenntnis war nicht neu für ihn, war es schon während der Schlacht nicht gewesen. War es wirklich so verwunderlich, dass er nach all dem Leid etwas hatte ändern wollen? Er hatte seinen Abschluss nachgemacht, zusammen mit einigen wenigen seines Jahrgangs, hatte Astoria kennen gelernt, hatte beschlossen seinem Leben einen Sinn und eine Aufgabe zu geben. Diese hatte neben seiner Familie in der Arbeit bestanden. Er hatte keinen festen Platz im Ministerium gehabt, viel mehr war er dort eingesprungen, wo er gebraucht wurde und es war ein gutes Gefühl, gebraucht zu werden und etwas richtig zu machen. Lucius hatte ihn abschätzig als Laufburschen bezeichnet. Nun, vielleicht war er das auch auf einer höheren Ebene gewesen, aber verdammt, er konnte nicht in seinem Anwesen sitzen und sich den ganzen Tag von den Hauselfen bedienen lassen, er hatte etwas tun müssen!  
„Der internationale Stellenmarkt sieht momentan etwas mau aus, fürchte ich.", holte ihn der Minister wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Im Angebot wäre Tokyo, die suchen jemanden zur Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe. So wie ich das sehe, haben die wohl Probleme mit ihren Drachen. Helsinki braucht einen neuen Mitarbeiter in seinem Komitee für Muggelangelegenheiten und schließlich haben wir noch New York."  
„New York?", platze es aus dem Blonden heraus. „Aber sollte das amerikanische Ministerium nicht in Washington D.C. sein?"  
„Sehr richtig, aber in den USA machen die irgendwie eh alles ein bisschen anders. Der Hauptsitz des Zaubereiministeriums ist auch in Washington, da haben Sie ganz Recht, aber bei einem so großen Land gibt es noch Ableger in New York und Moment, in San Francisco. Auf jeden Fall suchen die New Yorker schon seit Wochen händeringend nach jemandem, der das Internationale Büro für Magische Reisen nach Großbritannien und Irland neu besetzt. Das wäre in der Abteilung für Internationales Magisches Reisemanagement und Auslandsaufenthalte. Es liegt an Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy. Wenn Ihnen nichts zusagt, müssen Sie wohl abwarten. Ich würde mich bei Ihnen melden, wenn etwas Neues reinkommt."  
„Nein, nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Wann könnte ich in New York anfangen?"  
„Laut dem Abteilungsleiter besser gestern als heute. Soll ich mich mit ihm in Verbindung setzen?"  
„Ich bitte darum."  
Die schnelle Entscheidung schien sein Gegenüber durchaus zu verwirren, trotzdem nickte er und versprach sich augenblicklich an den Verantwortlichen zu wenden.  
„Wenn ich Ihnen einen Tipp geben darf.", warf der Minister noch ein, als Draco sich schon zur Tür gewandt hatte. „Packen Sie am besten schon mal Ihre Sachen und kümmern sich um eine Unterkunft. Die Amerikaner suchen wirklich dringend."

Er betrat die Eingangshalle in Derbyshire und stieg die relativ kurze, mit einem grünen Teppich ausgelegte helle Marmortreppe hinauf. Von dem Flur dahinter ging die Tür zum Salon ab, so wie eine weitere Treppe, die ins Obergeschoss führte. Er stieß die Salontür auf und sah sich um in dem großen Raum mit dem warmen dunklen Holzboden, dem großen Kamin und den Sprossenfenstern, die zum Garten hinter dem Haus hinausgingen. Niemand war da. Er trat an die Glastür und öffnete sie, schritt hinaus auf die großzügige Terrasse, die etwas erhöht über dem Rasen lag. Er blickte sich um. Die Sonne schien, einige Vögel saßen in den akkurat geschnittenen Bäumchen, aber von Narzissa und Belinda gab es keine Spur. Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Balustrade ab. Draco erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie es war, als er und Astoria kurz davor gewesen waren dieses Anwesen zu beziehen. Es war nicht lange vor Belindas Geburt gewesen und ohne dass er es hatte aussprechen müssen, hatte Astoria gewusst, dass sie aus Malfoy Manor weg mussten. Weg aus diesem düsteren Gebäude mit all seinen Erinnerungen und Dämonen. Bald schon hatten sie einen Landsitz gefunden, der ihnen beiden zugesagt hatte, diesen hier. Astoria hatte sich als Innenausstatterin voll austoben dürfen. Ihm war es egal gewesen, wie sie das Haus einrichtete, Hauptsache ihr gefiel es. Als er an diesem einen Tag von der Arbeit heimgekommen war, hatten sie sich gerade Gedanken über die Farbwahl der Flure und Zimmer gemacht und Musterkarten studiert. Als sie ihn nach seiner Meinung gefragt hatte, hatte er seine Frau in den Arm genommen, ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss gegeben und ihren Bauch gestreichelt.  
„Ganz egal was, es darf nur nicht an das Manor erinnern.", hatte er gesagt, woraufhin ein lautes Lachen ihrer Kehle entwichen war, so voller Freude und Glück. Und nun stand er an der gleichen Stelle wie damals und alles war er empfand war Trauer und Schmerz.  
„Snuggles!", rief er aus und ein Hauself in einem sauberen beigen Kissenbezug kam zu ihm. „Wo sind meine Mutter und meine Tochter?"  
„Sir, Ihre Mutter ist mit der jungen Belinda nach Malfoy Manor gegangen, Sir."  
Er schluckte die Wut herunter. Der Hauself konnte nichts dafür, aber das war typisch Narzissa. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie eine Aussprache zwischen ihm und seinem Vater erzwingen.

Heftig stieß Draco die Doppeltür zum Salon seiner Eltern auf und entdeckte seine Mutter an dem großen dunklen Tisch aus Ebenholz. Seine Tochter saß auf ihrem Schoß und offenbar sahen sie sich zusammen ein Buch an.  
„Daddy!", freute sich die Kleine, als sie ihren Vater sah und strahlte ihn an.  
„Warum komme ich heim und mein Hauself muss mir sagen, dass ihr beiden hier seid? Mutter?"  
„Reg dich nicht auf, es ist doch nichts passiert und ich habe meine Enkelin gerne hier. Setz dich und erzähl, wie es beim Minister war."  
Er presste die Kiefer aufeinander, dass sie knackten. Kein Wutanfall vor Belinda, kein Wutanfall vor dem Kind. Er zögerte noch ein paar Sekunden, dann setzte er sich neben Narzissa.  
„Also, was hat er gesagt?", hakte sie nach.  
„Der internationale Arbeitsmarkt ist zur Zeit etwas schwierig. Die meisten Angebote waren nicht wirklich gut."  
„Du bleibst hier?" Er hörte die Hoffnung, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang. Er wusste, dass sie nicht wollte, dass er wegging.  
„Nein, das heißt nur, dass ich weder nach Tokyo noch nach Helsinki gehen werde."  
„Wohin dann?"  
„New York City."  
„Wie bitte?" Die Ablehnung konnte sie nicht verbergen und der Blonde musste innerlich grinsen. Für seine Mutter waren alle Amerikaner wilde Barbaren, die keinen Funken Benehmen in sich trugen.  
„Wäre es dir lieber, ich gehe nach Tokyo und kümmer mich um das städtische Drachenproblem?"  
„Natürlich nicht, das wäre viel zu gefährlich!", fuhr sie auf. „Du machst doch in New York nicht auch so etwas, oder?"  
„Nein, Mutter, keine Sorge. Das in New York ist ein Bürojob.", beruhigte er sie.  
„Was machst du denn dann da?"  
„Ich werde im Internationalen Büro für Magische Reisen nach Großbritannien und Irland sitzen."  
Er vernahm ein verächtliches Geräusch und sah hinüber zu dem dunklen Ledersessel mit der hohen Lehne. Er hatte seinen Vater noch gar nicht bemerkt.  
„Erst Laufbursche, jetzt Reiseplaner, was haben wir bei dir eigentlich falsch gemacht? Hast du überhaupt keinen Stolz? Du bist ein Malfoy, Draco."  
Sein Vater erhob sich und musterte ihn, stützte sich auf seinem Stock ab und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Feuerwhiskey.  
„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Lucius. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich mit meinem Leben nichts anderes anfangen möchte, als es anderen schwer zu machen.", erwiderte er kühl.  
Die Verwendung seines Vornamens war dem älteren Mann keinesfalls entgangen.  
„Wie sprichst du eigentlich mit mir? Ich bin immer noch dein Vater!"  
„Mein Vater?" Draco stieß ein kurzes trockenes Lachen aus. Ihm war bewusst, dass seine Tochter sich noch im Zimmer befand, aber das konnte er so nicht stehen lassen. „Mein Vater bist du schon lange nicht mehr. Ich weiß gar nicht ob du jemals wirklich so etwas warst. Du warst da, ja, aber das war auch alles. Wirklich väterlich warst du doch nie zu mir. Ich hoffe, dass ich diesen Fehler bei Belinda niemals machen werde. Denn das ist etwas, was man nicht wieder rückgängig machen kann!"  
Narzissa ging dazwischen: „Lucius, Draco, ich weiß, dass das alles nicht einfach ist, aber könnten wir uns nicht zusammen hinsetzen und in Ruhe eine Lösung finden?"  
„Ich habe meine Vorstellung einer solchen Lösung schon vor ein paar Tagen geäußert.", antwortete Lucius, wandte den Blick nicht von seinem Sohn ab.  
„Und ich habe klargestellt, dass diese Möglichkeit für mich unter keinen Umständen in Frage kommt. Ich werde Notts Cousine nicht heiraten!"  
Wenige Herzschläge lang herrschte Stille, eine unangenehme, angespannte und geladene Stille.  
„Warum seid ihr so böse miteinander?", fragte Belinda schließlich und sah nicht verstehend zwischen ihrem Vater und ihrem Großvater hin und her. Draco atmete hörbar aus, bevor er meinte: „Komm Belinda, es wird Zeit, dass wir heim gehen. Wir müssen noch packen."  
Er stand auf, nahm seiner Mutter das Mädchen ab und wollte zur Tür.  
„Aber Draco, das kannst du doch nicht machen.", warf Narzissa ein.  
„Doch Mutter, ich kann und ich werde. Denn offenbar bin ich mit den Entscheidungen, wie ich mein Leben führe, hier nicht mehr erwünscht."  
Er verließ den Salon und man hörte die schwere Eingangstür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fallen. Traurig schaute Narzissa ihrem Sohn nach. Er hatte schon so viel in seinem Leben erlitten, erleiden müssen und für das meiste war sein Vater mitverantwortlich gewesen. Dass er ihn nun sogar dazu trieb das Land, gar den Kontinent zu verlassen, tat ihr von ganzem Herzen weh. Aber sie konnte Draco auch verstehen. Zuviel erinnerte ihn an Astoria.


	3. False start?

Angekommen. Endlich. Draco hatte Belinda auf dem Arm und stand im Flur des Appartements. Er setzte sie ab und neugierig lief sie durch die nächste Tür, um ihre neue Bleibe zu erkunden.  
„Sir, kann Snuggles noch etwas für Euch tun, Sir?"  
„Nein, das wäre erst mal alles. Geh in deine Kammer. Ich rufe dich, wenn ich dich brauche."  
„Sehr wohl, Master Malfoy, Sir." Und der Elf schlich davon. Nun, Kammer war vielleicht nicht so ganz die richtige Bezeichnung. Wobei sie im Größenverhältnis zum Rest des Appartements wieder stimmte. Den Raum, in den er den Elf geschickt hatte, war etwa fünf Quadratmeter groß und wies ein einfaches Bett und eine kleine Kommode mit zwei Schubladen auf, die saubere Kissenbezüge enthielten. Draco wollte nicht, dass der Hauself verdreckt vor seiner Tochter oder sonst wem rumlief. Nein, Snuggles hatte es definitiv besser bei ihm als Dobby damals bei seinem Vater. Da war er sich sicher. Zugegeben, er war nie wirklich freundlich zu dem Elf, hatte immer einen leicht herrischen Ton an sich, aber alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, sich wie Lucius zu verhalten und Snuggles vollkommen sinnlos zu quälen. Seit diese ganze Sache mit Voldemort und den Todessern vorbei war, hatte er irgendwie einen anderen Blick auf seinen Vater bekommen und er wollte nicht, dass seine Tochter ihn irgendwann genauso sah.  
„Daddy, schau mal!", rief diese aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er ging rüber. Sie klebte förmlich an den bodentiefen Fenstern und bestaunte mit großen Augen die Stadt, die sich vor ihr auftat. Draco hockte sich zu ihr. Ja, die Aussicht aus dem siebenundzwanzigsten Stock hatte was. Aber er hatte bestimmt nicht diese hübsche Summe hingelegt, um an der Upper East Side in irgendeinen Hinterhof zu blicken. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich New York City mit seinen Wolkenkratzern, den Häuserschluchten, dem hektischen, bunten Treiben auf den Straßen und mittendrin, direkt vor ihrem Fenster lag der Central Park. Auch Draco musste zugeben, das war beeindruckend. Er selbst war auf Malfoy Manor groß geworden mitten in Wiltshire, Hogwarts mit seinen Ländereien lag irgendwo in Schottland und zuletzt war er mit Astoria in das Anwesen in Derbyshire gezogen. Ins Ministerium war er mit Flohpulver gekommen, die Winkelgasse war zwar geschäftig, aber nichts im Vergleich zum restlichen London und dorthin hatte er sich doch eher selten verirrt. Jetzt lag ihm New York zu Füßen. Allein Manhattan hatte mehr als eineinhalb Millionen Einwohner, die Stadt selbst ohne das zugehörige umliegende Einzugsgebiet mehr als acht Millionen. Das waren Dimensionen, die er nicht gewohnt war und ihn irgendwie auch ein wenig erschreckten.  
Belinda wandte sich vom Fenster ab, verkündete: „Ich mag raus spielen!" und lief Richtung Flur. Der Blonde sprang auf, griff seine Tochter unter den Armen, hob sie hoch und ging mit ihr wieder ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Daddy, lass mich!", protestierte sie.  
„Das geht nicht. Du kannst hier nicht einfach rauslaufen." Er setzte sich mit ihr auf die Couch.  
„Warum?", fragte sie trotzig und sah ihn böse an. Den patentierten Malfoy'schen Todesblick beherrschte sie bereits jetzt. Ihren Vater konnte sie damit allerdings nicht beeindrucken. Er hob lediglich skeptisch die Augenbraun.  
„Prinzessin, hör mir mal zu. Wir sind hier nicht bei deinen Großeltern auf dem Manor und wir sind auch nicht in Derbyshire auf unserem Anwesen. Das hier ist eine große Stadt, eine sehr große Stadt und da kann man nicht einfach raus zum Spielen. Da sind ganz viele Straßen mit Autos und viele fremde Menschen. Das ist zu gefährlich."  
„Aber da ist doch ganz viel Grün." Sie deutete aus dem Fenster. Es zog sie verständlicherweise in den Park.  
„Ja, ich weiß und ich verspreche dir, wir werden in den nächsten Tagen auch mal in den Central Park gehen, aber nicht mehr heute. Wo hast du denn Flynn? Du musst deinem Minimuff doch noch dein neues Zimmer zeigen."  
Dieses lila Bällchen zog einfach immer. Es hatte ihn Überwindung gekostet wirklich einen Fuß in _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ zu setzen, aber Belinda war verrückt nach dem Minimuff und so hüpfte sie in ihr neues Zimmer und er konnte hören, wie sie anfing dem Tierchen alles zu zeigen und zu erklären.

Sie hing die schwarze, nur hüftlange Lederjacke über die Stuhllehne und setzte sich, strich eine Falte aus der rot-weiß-karierten Tischdecke und warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Valerie würde zu spät kommen, so wie immer. Hermine nahm die Speisekarte und schlug sie auf, las sie aber nicht wirklich. Fanelli's Café war legendär in SoHo, sie und ihre Freundin waren oft hier, sie kannte die Speisen. Zur Überbrückung der Wartezeit war es trotzdem gut genug.  
„Ich hoffe, du hast noch nicht bestellt." Breit grinsend ließ sich eine große, sehr schlanke Frau mit langen aschblonden Haaren und dunkelbraunen Augen ihr gegenüber nieder. Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Natürlich nicht, ich weiß doch, dass du nie ganz pünktlich bist."  
„Also manchmal stellt sich Henry wirklich an. Meint er etwa, nur weil ich Ehefrau und Mutter bin, könnte ich abends nicht mal mit meiner besten Freundin ausgehen?"  
„Ach komm schon, Val, davon lässt du dich doch nicht beeindrucken." Dafür kannte sie die blonde Frau mittlerweile einfach viel zu gut.  
Valerie Bonnet war zweieinhalb Jahre älter als sie, würde aber nie zugeben, dass sie mittlerweile die dreißig überschritten und letzten Monat einunddreißig geworden war. Sie pflegte zu sagen, sie sei neunundzwanzig und zwei. Hermine fand das zwar etwas lächerlich, aber sie würde abwarten, wie es ihr nächstes Jahr wohl erging, wenn sie die drei auch davor haben würde. Mit ihrem Mann Henry, einem Muggel, war Val erst seit drei Jahren verheiratet. Er hatte ihr bereits einen Antrag gemacht, als sie noch mit ihrem Sohn schwanger war, aber sie hatte gemeint, sie würde auf keinen Fall heiraten, wenn sie aussähe wie ein fettes Walross in einem weißen Zelt. Vor drei Jahren war Hermine die Trauzeugin ihrer Freundin gewesen und wenn diese dann doch mal einen Tag nur mit ihrem Mann verbringen wollte, passte sie auf ihren sechsjährigen Sohn Sean auf.  
Valerie war ziemlich verrückt, redete viel und auch gerne mal Unsinn, war absolut süchtig nach Kaffee und Mode, was nach zehn Jahren durchaus abgefärbt hatte und schimpfte immer darüber, dass SoHo miserabel war, was das Schulwesen anging. Nein, für Familien war das Viertel wirklich nicht geeignet, was die Blonde mächtig ärgerte. Was das anging beneidete sie Hermine immer. Zum Ausgleich gingen die beiden dann meistens in SoHo aus, wenn sie sich trafen, was ziemlich oft der Fall war.  
„So, was darf ich den beiden hübschen Damen denn heute Abend bringen?"  
Ein Kellner war aufgetaucht und stand lächelnd und mit gezücktem Block und Stift vor ihnen. Hermine bestellte Humus mit Tomaten, Oliven und Fladenbrot und ein Halfpint Guinness. Valerie entschied sich für die hauseigene Salatvariation mit dem Spezialdressing, das es nur hier gab und ebenfalls ein kleines Guinness. Der junge Mann verließ den Tisch.  
„Wär der nichts für dich?"  
Die Braunhaarige verdrehte die Augen.  
„Warum willst du mich mit jedem Mann verkuppeln, der uns über den Weg läuft?"  
„Ich will dich gar nicht verkuppeln, ich frag nur. Der ist doch ganz süß."  
„Ja, und wahrscheinlich ein einundzwanzigjähriger Student, der sich hier nebenbei was verdient."  
„Und? Die achtundzwanzig sieht man dir doch auch nicht an."  
„Valerie, keine Verkupplungsversuche!", verbot sie ihr.  
„Schon okay, ich werde nichts mehr sagen." Sie lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster auf das Treiben draußen auf der Straße. Dann fing sie doch wieder an: „Mine, das geht doch nicht! Du bist achtundzwanzig, du bist hübsch, du bist intelligent, du bist so ein herzensguter Mensch, du kannst nicht für den Rest deines Lebens Single bleiben."  
Etwas beleidigt verzog Hermine den Mund. Erstens hasste sie es, wenn Valerie sie Mine nannte, was diese trotzdem immer wieder tat und zweitens: „Ich habe nicht vor den Rest meines Lebens allein zu bleiben. Mir ist halt nur noch nicht der Richtige begegnet. Das ist alles."  
„Du und dein Ritter in schillernder Rüstung."  
„So ein Blödsinn!"  
Ritter in schillernder Rüstung… Pah! Sie brauchte keinen Märchenprinzen, ganz bestimmt nicht. Niemals hätte sie sieben Jahre an der Seite von Ron und Harry überstanden, wenn sie einen Ritter gebraucht hätte, der sie wie das holde Fräulein in Not beschützte. Nein, sie wollte doch einfach nur einen netten Mann, der was im Kopf hatte und sie angemessen und gleichberechtigt behandelte. Wenn er dazu noch ganz nett anzusehen war, war das ein Pluspunkt, aber das war nicht das ausschlaggebende Kriterium. Das Gesamtbild musste stimmen, aber offenbar war das schon zu viel, was sie verlangte. Ihr letzter Freund hatte irgendwann durchblicken lassen, dass sie die Frau war und sie sich deshalb um den Haushalt kümmern solle. Veraltete und überholte Rollenklischees waren absolut nicht ihr Fall und da er keinen Funken Einsicht gezeigt hatte, hatte sie ihn eben vor die Tür gesetzt.  
Sie hatte in den letzten zehn Jahren definitiv kein Händchen für die Männerwelt bewiesen. Eher hatte sie das Spiel gespielt „Unter hunderten finde ich totsicher das Arschloch".  
Der junge Kellner kam und brachte ihre Bestellung. Mit einem geübt warnenden Blick brachte sie Valerie zum Schweigen. Sie wollte nichts mehr darüber hören.

Die erste Nacht im neuen Zuhause. Draco lag in Jogginghose und Unterhemd auf dem großen weichen Bett. Neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch brannten drei Kerzen in ihrem goldenen Halter und durch die bodentiefen Fenster glommen die Lichter der Stadt herein. Er hätte auch die Lampe anmachen können, schließlich gab es hier diese Elektrizität, denn eigentlich war das eine Muggelwohnung. Reine Magierwohngegenden gab es einfach nicht, hier lebte man unter den Muggeln und arrangierte sich mit ihren Erfindungen. Er bevorzugte allerdings noch die Kerzen, er mochte das Licht, dass sie verbreiteten. Mit überschlagenen Beinen saß er an das Kopfende angelehnt und blätterte in einem Buch über New York. Der Minister hatte ihm in seinem Schreiben empfohlen sich über die Stadt zu informieren und ja, er hatte jetzt schon den Eindruck, dass das hier ein wahrer Dschungel war. Er blätterte gerade um, als er das leise Knarren der Schlafzimmertür hörte und sah auf.  
„Belinda, was machst du hier? Es ist spät, du solltest schlafen." Nicht nur sie, auch er sollte irgendwann mal wieder anfangen zu schlafen.  
Seine Tochter kam mit nackten Füßen auf ihn zugetapst und kletterte zu ihm auf das Bett, wo sie sich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen hinsetzte und ihn mit großen hellblauen Augen ansah. Sie hielt den Minimuff fest an sich gedrückt.  
Draco strich ihr durch den blonden Pony und fragte erneut: „Was ist los?"  
„Ich kann nicht schlafen.", murmelte sie.  
„Und wieso nicht?" Egal, welches Monster sich unter ihrem Bett oder in ihrem Schrank versteckte, er würde es da schon vertreiben.  
„Daddy?" Ihre Augen begannen feucht zu glänzen. „Ich vermisse Mummy."  
Er schluckte schwer, legte das Buch weg, zog die Kleine auf seinen Schoß und wischte ihr mit dem Daumen die Tränchen weg. Dabei spürte er, dass er selbst wieder kurz davor war, loszuheulen.  
„Ich vermisse sie doch auch.", flüsterte er.  
„Warum kann sie denn nicht wiederkommen?"  
Er drückte sie an sich, fuhr ihr durch die Haare, streichelte ihren Rücken. Der Minimuff, den sie immer noch festhielt, quiekte protestierend.  
„Weil… weil Engel nicht aus dem Himmel wegkönnen.", erklärte er ihr und spürte wie es ihm heiß die Wangen herablief.  
Eine Weile strich er ihr einfach nur weiter beruhigend über den Rücken und hielt sie fest. Schließlich fragte sie: „Darf ich bei dir schlafen?"  
„Ja, natürlich." Wie sollte er ihr diesen Wunsch auch abschlagen? Er hob die Decke hoch und sie kroch darunter. Er legte sich zu ihr und setzte Flynn auf dem Nachttisch ab. Kurz zitterte der Minimuff, ließ ein letztes Quieken hören und war still. Draco strich seiner Tochter wieder durch die Haare, küsste sie auf die Stirn und löschte das Licht.  
„Gute Nacht, Prinzessin."  
„Gute Nacht, Daddy."  
Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lauschte er einfach nur ihrem leisen, gleichmäßigen Atmen, schloss die Augen und schlief irgendwann ein.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Draco im, dank der im gesamten Appartement vorhandenen bodentiefen Fenster, lichtdurchfluteten Badezimmer vorm Spiegel und band die anthrazitfarbene Krawatte.  
„Belinda, ziehst du dich an?", rief er.  
Vorhin hatte er sie noch im Nachthemd rumspringen sehen. Er bekam keine Antwort. Bevor er das Bad verließ zog er noch die schwarze Weste über und knöpfte sie zu.  
„Belinda?" Er öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und fand sie auf dem Teppich sitzend, immer noch im Nachthemd, spielen.  
„Zieh dich bitte an.", forderte er und deutete auf die Sachen, die er ihr schon raus gelegt hatte. Er wusste ganz genau, dass sie sich durchaus schon alleine anziehen konnte.  
„Aber ich mag die nicht." Und sie warf einen nicht gerade vor Begeisterung sprühenden Blick auf die Kleidungsstücke.  
„Wieso? Was ist damit?" Dass sie das blaue langarmige Kleid mit den dünnen rosa Querstreifen nicht mochte war ihm neu.  
„Ich mag die Hose nicht."  
Bitte was? Er hatte sie schon öfter in dieser Kombination gesehen. Das Kleid zusammen mit den rosa Leggins. Was stimmte denn heute Morgen nicht damit?  
„Zieh dich bitte an. Wir müssen gleich los."  
„Nein."  
„Dafür haben wir jetzt wirklich keine Zeit. Zieh das an."  
Trotzig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und zog eine Schnute. Der blonde Mann mahnte sich zu Ruhe. Das würde er schon hinkriegen. Astoria hatte das ja auch immer irgendwie geschafft. Er nahm die Sachen und hockte sich zu ihr.  
„Prinzessin, hör mal. Wir müssen gleich los also zieh das bitte an."  
„Ich mag das aber nicht."  
Wie egal ihm das jetzt eigentlich war! Bis sie was rausgesucht hatten, was ihr gefiel konnten Stunden vergehen. Sie hatten heute Morgen nicht so viel Zeit.  
„Da gibt es jetzt überhaupt keine Diskussion. Zieh dich an."  
„Ich will aber nicht."  
Oh verdammt, warum hatte er seiner Frau bei solchen Situationen eigentlich nie wirklich über die Schulter geguckt? Vielleicht, weil seine Tochter bei ihm fast immer das liebste Kind gewesen war? Das konnte er jetzt vergessen. Alles, was Astoria mitgemacht hatte, während er auf der Arbeit gewesen war, blieb jetzt an ihm hängen.  
„Ich sagte, keine Diskussion!" Er sah sie fest an und hielt ihr die Klamotten hin. Immer noch trotzig blickte sie zurück, stand auf und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

Hoffentlich würde sich dieses Drama nicht jeden Morgen wiederholen. Er hatte die noch leicht verheulte Belinda auf dem Arm, während er die Stufen zur U-Bahn runter lief. Er hatte doch noch laut werden müssen. Das hatte ihm nicht gefallen, aber es gab halt nicht immer nur Vaterfreuden. Mit weniger Zeitdruck wäre das alles bestimmt auch etwas entspannter gelaufen. Nur nachdem auch kein Bestechungsversuch geholfen hatte… Nun ja, sie würden es noch pünktlich schaffen und er wollte an seinem ersten Tag nicht zu spät kommen.  
„Daddy, schau mal da. Die Treppe bewegt sich."  
„Pscht, nicht so laut.", flüsterte er ihr zu. Sie hatte die Rolltreppe entdeckt und einige Muggel guckten komisch in ihre Richtung.  
„Was denn? Noch nie jemanden vom Land gesehen?", fauchte er einen besonders penetranten Gaffer an. Er selbst hatte diese Rolltreppen noch nie benutzt, er hatte sie nur in King's Cross gesehen und wusste, dass auch sie, wie fast alles in der Muggelwelt, elektrisch funktionierte. Womit sein Wissen sich auch wieder erschöpfte.  
Die U-Bahn-Station war gerammelt voll und umständlich zog er den Brief des Ministers aus der Tasche. Er war ellenlang und das nicht ohne Grund. Er hatte nicht zu viel versprochen, als er in dem Gespräch erwähnt hatte, dass bei den Amerikanern alles etwas anders lief. Draco musste jetzt aber erst mal die erwähnte Absperrung finden, um zur Parallelstation zu gelangen. Er blieb stehen und sah sich um. Offenbar war Stehenbleiben etwas, was man in der New Yorker Untergrundbahn nicht tun sollte, denn fast augenblicklich wurde er angerempelt.  
„Hey, was soll das denn?", protestierte er.  
„Selbst schuld, Mann. Bleib halt nicht mitten im Weg stehen!", erwiderte der Andere und zog eine Schachtel Zigaretten aus der zerschlissenen Jeans. Wozu war er nach Upper East gezogen, wenn selbst hier solch heruntergekommene Exemplare von Muggeln zu finden waren? Er atmete hörbar aus. Dieses hektische Getümmel um ihn herum, stresste ihn, aber da. Da war die Absperrung. Er ging hindurch und öffnete eine Tür. Beides wurde von den Muggel ignoriert. Diese waren viel zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst, um zu bemerken, wie der junge Mann mit dem kleinen Mädchen verschwand.  
Draco stieg mit Belinda in die blaue Bahn der Linie 1 die vor ihm hielt und deren Beschilderung verriet, dass sie Richtung Lower Manhattan über Midtown fuhr. Die Bahn war voll und ratterte und schaukelte ziemlich. Er entdeckte einen freien Platz und setzte seine Tochter darauf ab.  
„Daddy, wohin fahren wir?", fragte sie.  
„Zum Ministerium. Ich muss zur Arbeit und du in die Kita."  
„Was ist eine Kita?"  
„Da kannst du mit andern Kindern spielen, während ich arbeite." Nachdenklich verzog die Kleine das Gesicht. Die Aussicht mit anderen spielen zu können, schien ihr ganz gut zu gefallen. Auf jeden Fall war sie mit diesem Gedanken beschäftigt, bis eine kühle Frauenstimme verkündete: „Zaubereiministerium. Umstieg zu den Linien 3, 5 und 6 sowie Anschluss an das Flohnetzwerk."  
Der Zug kam quietschend zum Stehen. Mit seiner Tochter an der Hand betrat Draco die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums und war beeindruckt. Es war ganz anders als in London. Sehr hell, die hohe Decke war von einer amerikanischen Flagge geschmückt, hinter den Fenstern konnte man das überirdische Treiben beobachten und mitten in der Halle stand eine aus hellem Stein gefertigte Statue. Sein Blick fiel auf die goldene Inschrift des hohen Sockels:  
_Peter Revere (1737 – 1823), US-amerikanischer Freiheitskämpfer im Unabhängigkeitskrieg und erster Zaubereiminister der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika._  
Darunter, ebenfalls in goldenen Lettern, prangte der Wahlspruch des amerikanischen Ministeriums:  
_Folgende Wahrheiten erachten wir als selbstverständlich: dass alle Magier gleich geschaffen sind; dass sie mit gewissen unveräußerlichen Rechten ausgestattet sind; dass dazu Leben, Freiheit und das Streben nach Glück gehören und dass zur Sicherung dieser Rechte eine Regierung unter den Magiern eingerichtet wird._  
Unweigerlich schluckte Draco und zog den linken Ärmel seines Jacketts soweit runter wie nur möglich. Dieses verdammte Ding, dieses grauenhafte Mal! Warum konnte es nicht einfach verschwinden? Warum musste er für den Rest seines Lebens als ehemaliger Todesser gebrandmarkt sein? Belinda war währenddessen ganz fasziniert von den glitzernden Sternen der übergroßen Flagge.  
„Komm, lass uns mal gucken, wo wir hin müssen.", forderte er sie auf und sie folgte ihm wobei ihr Blick weiterhin zur Decke gerichtet war. Neben den Fahrstühlen blieb Draco stehen. Eine Infotafel mit den verschiedenen Abteilungen und deren Büros hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt.  
Ein rötlich leuchtendes Pünktchen verkündete wo er sich momentan befand: Eingangshalle, 13. Stock.  
Er schluckte erneut. Dreizehn Stockwerke und das ohne die Untergeschosse mit den Gerichtsälen.  
„Schau mal, Daddy. Die Sterne blinken. Ich mag auch so welche haben."  
„Ja, mal sehen.", wich er dem Wunsch aus und studierte die Tafel. Welche Ausmaße musste erst der Hauptsitz des Ministeriums in Washington annehmen? Er fuhr mit dem Finger über die Tafel. Erst mal orientieren.  
„Daddy?"  
„Moment, Liebes, gleich. Ich muss hier erst mal gucken."  
„Aber…"  
„Belinda, jetzt nicht. Warte kurz."  
Auch ohne hinzusehen, wusste er, dass seine Tochter schmollte. Das war ihm nicht egal, darauf konnte er jetzt nur keine Rücksicht nehmen. Zuerst musste er Snuggles anmelden und da war sie ja schon, die Abteilung zur Pflege und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe. Seuchenschutzbüro, Beratungsstelle für verirrte Wesen jeglicher Art, Büro zur Aufsicht magischer Tierwesen, Geisterbüro, noch eine Reihe anderer Büros und schließlich das, was er gesucht hatte, der Aufsichtsrat für Zuteilung und Haltung von Hauselfen. Zwölfter Stock, also nur einer über der Eingangshalle. Er studierte den Plan weiter. Im siebten Stock fand er seinen neuen Arbeitsplatz mit der Abteilung für Internationales Magisches Reisemanagement und Auslandsaufenthalte. Dass direkt unter ihm die Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen lag, gefiel ihm allerdings nicht wirklich, vor allem nicht, als er die Unfallberatungsstelle und psychologische Betreuung Fluchgeschädigter entdeckte.  
Wo war der Kindergarten? Sein Blick wanderte weiter nach oben. Das war doch mal was Angenehmes. Die ministeriumsinterne Abteilung für Magische Kinderbetreuung war nur zwei Geschosse über ihm im fünften Stock und es war nichts gefährliches unmittelbar darüber oder darunter. Darunter befand sich die Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, einen Stock darüber die Abteilung für innere Angelegenheiten, wo man unter anderem das Büro für nationale Magische Zusammenarbeit und die Anlaufstelle für zwischenstaatliche Differenzen fand.  
Ganz oben im ersten Stock befand sich wie zu erwarten die Zaubereiministeriumszentrale, wo der erste Vizeminister und sein Gefolge saßen. Der richtige Minister war bestimmt in Washington.  
Nun musste er aber zuerst seinen Hauselfen anmelden und dabei beschloss er, dass er, wenn nicht unbedingt nötig, keinen Fuß mehr in diese Abteilung setzen würde, vor allem nicht, wenn er Belinda dabei hatte. Auf dem Gang stritten sich zwei Kobolde wie die Kesselflicker, ein Geist, der ihn unangenehm an Peeves erinnerte, beschmierte die Wände und vor dem Büro für magische Mischwesen, in dem sich auch die Anlaufstelle für Werwölfe befand, saß ein hagerer Mann, der leicht kränklich wirkte. Immerhin verlief die Anmeldung von Snuggles schnell und reibungslos.  
Während der Fahrt mit dem Aufzug trug er seine Tochter wieder auf dem Arm, ein paar Memos kreisten über ihnen. Immerhin etwas, was sowohl in England als auch in New York gleich ablief. Sie fuhr mit dem Finger über seine Krawatte und machte große Augen.  
„Daddy, die Sterne…", fing sie an.  
„Ich weiß. Wir gucken mal, ob sich da was machen lässt." Wenn es sie glücklich machte ein paar glitzernde Sterne in ihrem Zimmer zu haben, das sollte sich durchaus regeln lassen. Sie strahlte ihn an. „Danke, Daddy."  
Leider war dieses Strahlen nicht von langer Dauer. Er stieg mit ihr im fünften Stock aus und setzte sie ab. Von dem hellen und mit von Kindern gemalten Bildern dekorierten Flur gingen drei Türen ab. Er überlegte gerade, welche wohl die richtige sei, als sie die zu seiner Linken öffnete. Eine Hexe mit rotbräunlichem, extrem lockigem Haar trat heraus und richtete ihre runde Brille.  
„Entschuldigung.", sprach Draco sie an und ein freundliches, aber etwas zu breites Lächeln wurde sichtbar auf ihrem Gesicht.  
„Der erste Tag?", fragte die Hexe sofort und der Blonde nickte.  
„Ja, ich habe schon gehört, dass wir heute einen Neuzugang bekommen. Rosalind Hunter, ich bin die Leiterin. Sie müssen Mr. Miffey sein?"  
„Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.", korrigierte er sie und nahm die ausgestreckte Hand entgegen, etwas pikiert über die Verunstaltung seines Namens.  
„Auch gut. So, und das ist die Kleine?" Rosalind Hunter ging in die Hocke, um ungefähr auf Augenhöhe mit dem Kind zu sein. „Und wie heißt du?", fragte sie. Belinda versteckte sich hinter den Beinen ihres Vaters. Er ging ebenfalls in die Hocke. Sie machte keine Anstalten zu antworten.  
„Na komm, sag der netten Frau, wie du heißt.", versuchte er sie zu ermutigen, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er strich ihr durch die hellblonden Haare. „Ja, also Belinda scheint mir heute etwas schüchtern."  
„Das macht nichts, das sind die meisten an ihrem ersten Tag. Sollen wir zu den andern Kindern zum Spielen gehen?"  
„Kommst du mit, Daddy?", wandte sie sich an ihren Vater.  
„Prinzessin, das geht doch nicht. Ich muss arbeiten. Geh ruhig mit. Da sind ganz viele andere Kinder."  
Draco ahnte böses, nachdem er das gesagt hatte und sah wie Tränen in ihre hellblauen Augen schossen. Die ersten kullerten über ihre Wangen.  
„Du kannst doch nicht einfach gehen!", rief sie empört aus.  
„Ich bin doch gar nicht weit weg.", wollte er sie beruhigen. „Schau mal, ich bin doch direkt…"  
„Du gehst einfach weg!"  
„Nein, Belinda, Liebling, ich bin nicht weg. Ich bin nur nicht hier auf der selben Etage, aber ich komm dich doch später wieder abholen und dann musst du mir ganz genau erzählen, was du heute alles tolles gemacht hast."  
Es half nichts, die Kleine weinte weiter und wollte partout nicht, dass Draco ging.  
„Süße, ich komm wieder und wenn was ist, dann bin ich auch direkt da. Aber ich kann nicht hier bei dir bleiben." Und er musste los, wie ihm ein Blick auf die Uhr mitteilte. Aber so konnte er seine Tochter auch nicht hier lassen. Sie saß auf dem Boden und weinte bitterlich.  
„Prinzessin, hör mal, ich verspreche dir, ich komm dich bald wieder abholen und wenn wir dann zu Hause sind, dann gucken wir mal wegen der Sterne, ja?"  
Sie wischte sich über die Augen. „Versprochen?", schluchzte sie.  
„Ja, ganz fest versprochen, aber du musst jetzt in den Kindergarten."  
„Wann kommst du wieder?"  
„Spätestens um fünf. Siehst du, das ist wenn der große Zeiger da ist und der kleine da." Er deutete auf die Uhr an der Wand.  
„Du darfst nicht gehen!" Sie klammerte sich an sein Bein. Sich ergebend ließ er sich auch auf den Boden fallen und nahm seine Tochter auf den Schoß.  
„Ich komme wieder, okay? Das hab ich dir gerade ganz doll versprochen und daran halte ich mich auch, aber jetzt musst du ein großes Mädchen sein und in die Kita gehen."  
Belinda war alles andere als zufrieden damit, ein paar Tränen kullerten immer noch und sie strafte Draco mit einem äußerst beleidigten Blick, aber schließlich ging sie mit der Leiterin durch die mittlere Tür. Der junge Mann fuhr sich durch die Haare und atmete hörbar aus. Was für ein Morgen.

Hermine hörte ein leises Schluchzen, als sie an der Kuschelecke vorbeiging und blieb stehen. Das klang ganz danach, als würde einer ihrer Schützlinge weinen. Sie schlug den blauen Vorhang zurück und sah zwischen den Kissen ein kleines Mädchen mit etwas über schulterlangen hellblonden Haaren und Pony sitzen. Sie rieb sich die Augen und ein paar Tränchen liefen ihr über das leicht gerötete Gesicht. Sie hatte die Kleine noch nie vorher gesehen, wahrscheinlich war sie neu hier.  
Die Brünette schloss den Vorhang wieder hinter sich und setzte sich zu dem Mädchen, das sie etwas unsicher aus unglaublich hellblauen Augen ansah. Hermine lächelte sie freundlich an.  
„Magst du mir erzählen, warum du so traurig bist?", fragte sie, aber die Kleine schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Mhhh, okay. Ist heute dein erster Tag?", erkundigte sie sich stattdessen und sie nickte. Hermine überlegte kurz, wie sie sie wohl dazu bringen könnte mit ihr zu reden.  
„Wie heißt du denn?"  
„Belinda.", murmelte sie.  
„Das ist wirklich ein sehr schöner Name. Ich bin Hermine."  
Belinda sah sie an und zog die Nase kraus. „Das ist aber ein komischer Name."  
„Findest du?"  
„Ja."  
„Wie würdest du mich denn nennen?"  
Das Mädchen drückte sich den Zeigefinger nachdenklich gegen die Lippen und musterte die Erzieherin, dann antwortete sie: „Mia."  
„Mia?" Jetzt war es an Hermine zumindest so zu tun, als würde sie sich das Ganze durch den Kopf gehen lassen. „Mia gefällt mir."  
„Darf ich dich so nennen?"  
„Ja, warum nicht? Natürlich darfst du Mia zu mir sagen." Ein paar Augenblicke schwiegen sie, dann wollte Hermine wissen: „Magst du mir ein bisschen was über dich erzählen? Wie alt bist du denn?"  
„Schon bald vier.", grinste sie stolz. „Daddy meinte, noch wären es eher, mhhh, er meinte drei dreiviertel. Glaube ich."  
„Dann bist du ja schon ein richtig großes Mädchen. Magst du mir jetzt erzählen, warum du so traurig bist?"  
„Weil mein Daddy mich nicht mehr lieb hat. Er ist einfach gegangen und hat mich hier gelassen." Während sie das sagte, blickte sie auf ihre Hände, die sie in ihrem Schoß gefaltet hatte.  
„Nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass dein Dad dich noch lieb hat, sehr sogar. Aber er muss arbeiten, weißt du? Deshalb hat er dich hergebracht und er ist auch gar nicht weit weg. Mit dem Aufzug kommt man ganz schnell zu ihm."  
Belinda strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und blickte Hermine an.  
„Wirklich?", fragte sie.  
„Ja, wirklich. Er ist gar nicht weit weg."  
„Das hat er auch gesagt."  
„Siehst du. Das ist doch alles gar nicht so schlimm, oder? Und weißt du was? Wenn du jetzt mit mir hier rausgehst, dann kannst du mit den anderen spielen und bevor du dich versiehst, kommt dein Dad dich auch schon wieder abholen. Also, kommst du mit? Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund zu weinen."  
Hermine hielt ihr auffordernd die Hand hin. Noch etwas zögerlich griff die Kleine danach und verließ mit ihr die Kuschelecke. Die Braunhaarige ermunterte sie dazu, zu den andern Kindern zu gehen. Während das blonde Mädchen ihrer Aufforderung folgte, setzte sie sich an einen Tisch. Sie musste für ihre Chefin noch ein wenig Papierkram erledigen. Formulare gab es wirklich überall.  
Sie war gerade bei der letzten Seite, des zehn Pergamentseiten umfassenden Wischs, als sie Ansätze einer Auseinandersetzung wahrnahm. Sie hob den Kopf und sah sich um. Drüben in der Spielecke stand Belinda. Neben ihr ein Mädchen mit hellbraunen Haaren und Sommersprossen, das war Felicity. Sie war genauso alt wie die Blonde. Vor den beiden stand der ein Jahr ältere Luke, den sie letztens noch mit seiner Mutter im Aufzug getroffen hatte. Sie beobachtete die Szene erst mal. Die Kinder mussten lernen, ihre Streitigkeiten selbst beizulegen. Zur Not würde sie eingreifen.  
„Kannst du auch richtig reden?", zog Luke Belinda auf. Wahrscheinlich meinte er ihren britischen Akzent, der war Hermine auch schon aufgefallen. „Und was ist das da überhaupt? Gib mal her."  
Er griff nach etwas, dass das Mädchen in den Händen hielt. Die Brünette sah genauer hin und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ein Minimuff. Die hatte sie ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen.  
„Finger weg von Flynn!", giftete Belinda und strafte Luke mit einem so unglaublichen bösen Blick, dass sogar Hermine kurz schluckte. Der Junge zog erschrocken die Hand zurück und verzog sich nach kurzem Zögern. Irgendwoher kannte sie diesen Blick. Sie wusste nur nicht mehr, woher.


	4. Crazy, those Americans

Er wusste nicht wirklich, ob ihm so wohl dabei war, seine Tochter dort gelassen zu haben. Diese Mrs. Hunter erschien ihm nicht wirklich kompetent. Wenn man nicht mal in der Lage war einen Namen vernünftig auszusprechen und es einem dann offenbar auch noch egal war, wie man sein Gegenüber bezeichnete, zeugte das für ihn nicht gerade von besonders hoher Qualität. Er hoffte, ihre Mitarbeiter und Mitarbeiterinnen gingen gut mit seiner kleinen Prinzessin um. Ansonsten würde er wohl ein paar freie Stellen schaffen.  
„Siebter Stock. Abteilung für Internationales Magisches Reisemanagement und Auslandsaufenthalte.", verkündete die gleiche kühle Frauenstimme wie in der U-Bahn. Draco verließ den Aufzug. Zwei Memos schossen hinein, bevor sich die Türen wieder schlossen. Er sah sich um, als ihn ein Zauberer mit Halbglatze, grauem Resthaar, einem buschigen Backenbart und dickem Bauch, über dem sich das weiße Hemd spannte breit angrinste. Er trug weder Jackett, noch Krawatte, der oberste Hemdknopf war offen und er hatte eine dunkelblaue Jeans an.  
„Mr. Maffoy, nehme ich an."  
„Malfoy.", korrigierte er nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen.  
„Ja, herzlich willkommen in New York City. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Ihnen hier." Er grinste nur noch breiter. Meinten die Amis irgendwie, das würde sie freundlich wirken lassen? „Ich bin Jonah Fox."  
Das war also sein Vorgesetzter. Er streckte ihm die Hand hin. Der Blonde griff danach.  
„Mr. Fox…"  
„Na na, bloß nicht so förmlich. Wir kennen uns hier alle ziemlich gut, das werden Sie noch sehen. Jonah reicht vollkommen." Sein Chef sah ihn fragend an. Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu schalten und erwiderte: „Draco."  
„Genau. Sie müssen entschuldigen, Draco, ich brauche immer ein bisschen, bis ich Namen richtig drauf hab."  
Da war er nicht allein. Hoffentlich waren die hier nicht alle so.  
„Dann wird es doch mal Zeit, dass Sie Ihre Kollegen kennen lernen. Kommen Sie mit, ein paar warten schon in Ihrem Büro. Leider sind die meisten schon schwer beschäftigt. Die Buchungen für die Sommerferien fangen an. Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen Ihren neuen Arbeitsplatz."  
Voll geradezu unbändiger Freude folgte er Mr. Fox, Jonah, der ihn den langen Gang entlang führte, von dem zu beiden Seiten Türen abgingen. Jedes Land hatte sein eigenes Büro.  
„So, hier wären wir. Hat ja lange genug leer gestanden."  
Draco warf einen Blick auf das Schild auf Augenhöhe neben der Holztür:  
_Internationales Büro für Magische Reisen nach Großbritannien und Irland  
Mr. Draco Lucius Maffoy_  
„Ähm, Mr. Fox, ich meine, Jonah, das stimmt aber nicht." Er deutete auf seinen Namen.  
„Oh ja, das ändern wir. Wie war das doch gleich?"  
„Malfoy."  
„Richtig. Wie gesagt, mein Namensgedächtnis." Der Ältere tippte mit dem Zauberstab dagegen und der Nachname korrigierte sich selbstständig. Seine Laune war dabei den Tiefpunkt anzusteuern und während Jonah reinging, zog er selbst seinen Zauberstab und löschte seinen zweiten Vornamen. Kaum betrat er den Raum erreichte seine Stimmung den wirklich absoluten Tiefpunkt. Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden. Am besten er ging einfach wieder rückwärts raus, schnappte sich Belinda und apparierte zurück nach England. Die waren doch völlig durchgedreht diese Yankees. Sein Büro war geschmückt mit lauter kleinen Union Jacks. Ein großes Exemplar hinter seinem Schreibtisch summte die Melodie von ‚God save the Queen'. Auf dem Schreibtisch selbst stand ein Tablett mit einer Tasse Tee. Der Beutel lag noch drin und daneben Shortbread. Wenn das die U.S.-Variante der englischen Teekultur war, dann verzichtete er liebend gerne. Shortbread und Beuteltee gingen überhaupt nicht und wo war eigentlich die Milch?  
„Ah, wie ich sehe haben sich die Andern Gedanken gemacht. Ja, sehr schön. Was sagen Sie, Draco?"  
Sein Vorgesetzter strahlte ihn an. Der Blonde machte den Mund auf und klappte ihn wieder zu. Ihm fehlten die Worte. Wo sollte er anfangen?  
„Sprachlos?", hakte ein etwas kleinerer stämmiger Mann mit kurzem braunen Haar und dunkelblauen Augen nach. Er war schätzungsweise Mitte vierzig. „Ich bin übrigens George Chapman. Ich sitze direkt gegenüber. Bin für Australien verantwortlich."  
„Draco Malfoy." Wenigstens seinen Namen bekam er noch raus. Aber den hatte er in so kurzer Zeit jetzt schon so oft wiederholt, er würde ihm wahrscheinlich noch rausrutschen, wenn er jetzt vom Blitz getroffen würde.  
Die Tür ging erneut auf und ein großer Mann, etwa in Dracos Alter, kam herein. Er fuhr sich durch die kinnlangen schwarzen Haare und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ihr lernt es einfach nicht, oder? Dass ihr aber auch immer meint, ausländische Kollegen verschrecken zu müssen. Wieder alle Klischees ausgepackt, die es gibt. Hi, Carter Lewis. Ich sitze nebenan. Kanada. Als ich hier angefangen habe, sah mein Büro genau so aus. Nur in der kanadischen Variante.", erklärte er. „Draco Malfoy hab ich gerade gelesen, richtig?"  
Er nickte nur. Seine Stimme hatte er immer noch nicht so wirklich wieder gefunden. Aber immerhin, es schienen nicht alle Amerikaner verrückt zu sein. Carter sprach seinen Namen richtig aus, er schien mit den Briten nicht nur Tee und Union Jacks zu verbinden und… Moment, er war Kanadier. Vielleicht war das die Erklärung dafür.  
Außer George, seinem Chef und Carter befand sich nur noch eine Frau im Raum. Sie war schlank und zierlich, hatte dunkelbraune Haare, genauso dunkelbraune Augen und einen leicht bräunlichen Teint. Sie war ganz hübsch, nur ihre Nase war eine Winzigkeit zu groß für ihr Gesicht. Sie stellte sich als Josephina Álvarez Díaz vor und betreute Puerto Rico. Sie war zwar hier geboren, aber ihre Eltern waren Puerto-Ricaner. Ihm fiel auf, dass niemand eine Krawatte trug. Carter und George trugen zwar Hemden, aber genau wie ihr Chef ließen sie den obersten Knopf offen. Immerhin steckte Carter in einer dunklen Stoffhose. Auch Josephina hatte eine graue Stoffhose an, dazu allerdings ein weißes langarmiges Sweatshirt und darüber eine dunkelblaue Weste. Draco war der Einzige, der wirklich einen Anzug trug.  
Die wahnwitzige Begrüßungszeremonie ging Merlin sei Dank nicht besonders lange. Kaum waren alle draußen, schloss Draco die Tür hinter sich und verbannte die Flaggen und die verkorkste Tea Time mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs. Er zog das Jackett aus und hing es über den Schreibtischstuhl, dann setzte er sich und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Was hatte ihn geritten nach Amerika zu gehen? Oh ja, die Alternativen waren Drachen in Tokyo, Muggelangelegenheiten in Helsinki und die Trümmer seines Lebens in England. Er würde sich hiermit arrangieren müssen. Bei den Amerikanern lief halt alles irgendwie etwas anders. Wie viel Wahrheit doch in diesem einen Satz des Ministers gesteckt hatte.  
Der junge Mann sah sich um. Eigentlich ganz nett sein eigenes Büro zu haben. Die Fenster zeigten auch hier genau das, was er überirdisch aus einem Stockwerk dieser Höhe gesehen hätte, an der Wand standen ein Regal und ein Aktenschrank und hinter ihm hing eine Karte der britischen Inseln, über die momentan dicke Regenwolken hinweg zogen. Nein, besonders Staffordshire schien heute einen sehr ungemütlichen Tag zu verbringen. Er nahm seine Tasche und schlug sie auf. Wenn er schon auf unbestimmte Zeit, im Zweifelsfall für immer hier bleiben würde, dann sollte er es sich wenigstens so einrichten, dass er sich wohlfühlte. Er zog ein Bild von Astoria und Belinda hervor. Das Foto war letzten Herbst im Salon vor dem Kamin entstanden. Astoria trug eine dunkle Hose, ein graues Top und darüber einen roten Cardigan. Sie war im vierten Monat gewesen, man sah die kleine Wölbung schon deutlich unter ihrem Oberteil. Man hatte ihr diese Schwangerschaft genauso schnell angesehen wie die davor. Ihre schlanke Figur hatte es quasi unmöglich gemacht, es nicht gleich zu sehen. Sie strich sich eine lange dunkelbraune Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte. Neben ihr auf dem Teppich saß Belinda in einem weißen Kleidchen mit hellgrauer Strumpfhose und winkte ihm zu. Er stellte es auf den Schreibtisch.

Bis zur Mittagspause war alles noch ziemlich ruhig. Draco sortierte seine Unterlagen, warf noch mal einen prüfenden Blick auf den Brief des Ministers und setzte sich mit der Aufgabenbeschreibung auseinander, die Mr. Fox, nein, Jonah ihm noch per Memo hatte einflattern lassen.  
Geschäftsreisen für Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, Familienurlaube, Quer-durchs-Land-Reisen, Städtetrips, Auslandsaufenthalte für mindestens drei Monate. Mit der Organisation all dieser Dinge, durfte er sich jetzt befassen. Nun, wenn den jemand kommen würde. Ob niemand die britischen Inseln besuchen wollte oder vielleicht hatte sich auch noch nicht rumgesprochen, dass das Büro wieder besetzt war? Wie dem auch war. Der Blonde hatte noch genug Papierkram zu erledigen, immer diese lästigen Formulare und außerdem war er ganz froh über die Verschnaufpause nach dem Morgen den seine Tochter ihm beschert hatte. Er warf einen Blick auf das Bild und im Stillen bewunderte er Astoria. Wie hatte sie das Tag für Tag geschafft? Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Belinda so anstrengend sein konnte.  
Um kurz nach zwölf klopfte es an seiner Tür und er sah auf. George und Carter steckten die Köpfe herein.  
„Mittagspause.", grinste Carter.  
„Kommst du mit? Wir wollten hoch. Direkt um die Ecke gibt es die besten Hot Dogs in ganz Manhattan."  
„Du meinst ganz New York City.", korrigierte der Schwarzhaarige.  
„Sag doch gleich, die besten des ganzen Staates."  
„Das wäre aber gelogen. Also, kommst du mit?"  
Auf unbestimmte Weise erinnerten seine Kollegen ihn in genau diesem Moment an die Weasley-Zwillinge und das lag nicht nur an der Namensverwandtschaft von George.  
„Nach oben? Hot Dogs?", fragte er nach. Er hatte kein Wort verstanden.  
„Na ja, nach oben auf die Straße, hoch ins überirdische Manhattan. Schon vergessen, wir sind unter der Erde? Vergisst man schnell bei dem Ausblick.", erwiderte Carter und nickte zum Fenster.  
„Und Hot Dogs sind das beste, was die Muggel je erfunden haben. Super lecker.", fügte George hinzu. „Also, kommst du mit?"  
Muggelessen? Hot Dogs? Vielleicht hatte seine Mutter doch Recht gehabt und alle Amerikaner und in diesem Fall auch Kanadier, waren wilde Barbaren.  
„Nein danke, ich esse keinen Hund.", antwortete Draco schließlich ziemlich trocken, woraufhin die Beiden in brüllendes Gelächter ausbrachen.  
„Oh Mann, der war gut. Ihr Briten habt echt Humor. Ich schmeiß mich weg. Ich esse keinen Hund.", schnaufte George. Carter lachte ihn an und winkte ihn zu sich.  
„Nun komm schon.", forderte er ihn auf. „Hund… Du bist echt gut. Auf so eine Idee sind die Muggel dann doch noch nicht gekommen. Zumindest nicht hier."  
Draco ergab sich in sein Schicksal, zog das Jackett über und folgte seinen Kollegen aus dem Büro. Mit dem Aufzug fuhren sie nach unten in die Eingangshalle und steuerten die Metro-Station an, wo sie den Ausgang zur Muggel-U-Bahn nahmen um von dort an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Der Blonde fand sich schließlich in einer Straßenschlucht umringt von Hochhäusern wieder, der Verkehr schob sich hupend durch die breite Straße und diesmal begann er nicht den Fehler stehen zu bleiben, er wusste zwar nicht genau, wohin Carter und George wollten, er lief ihnen einfach hinterher. So wurde er wenigstens nicht über den Haufen gerannt. Sie bogen um eine Ecke und im ersten Moment glaubte der Engländer, das wäre ein schlechter Scherz, aber die zwei Anderen gingen zielstrebig auf eine kleine Bude zu, vor der zwei wackelige Stehtische aus Plastik standen und um die sich einige Muggel drängten.  
„Du wirst sehen, Dray, Sammys Hot Dogs sind einfach die besten.", grinste Carter und zog ihn zwischen sich und George.  
„Draco.", korrigierte er. Mit so was brauchten die hier gar nicht erst anfangen.  
„Okay, wie du meinst." Er streckte die Hand aus. „Zwei Dollar von jedem und ich hol uns das Essen."  
„Dollar?" Natürlich hatte er davon gehört, dass Muggel in Großbritannien mit Pfund bezahlten, aber was waren denn jetzt schon wieder Dollar?  
George hielt dem Andern zwei grüne Papierscheine hin und erkundigte sich: „Hast du kein Muggel-Geld dabei?"  
„Nein, natürlich nicht." Was für eine absurde Idee. Wozu hätte er je Muggel-Geld mit sich rumtragen sollen?  
„Gut, pass auf. Der Hot Dog geht auf uns, aber du solltest in der 16th ¼ definitiv noch Geld wechseln. Ein paar Dollar solltest du in New York immer in der Tasche haben.", riet ihm Carter und ging zu dem Mann, der dieses ominöse Essen verkaufte. In die 16th ¼ Street zwischen Union und Stuyvesant Square hatte er eh noch gewollt, um sich schon mal umsehen, damit er wusste, wo er was fand. Sie musste irgendwo in Lower Manhattan sein.  
Carter kam mit drei langen Weißbroten wieder, in denen jeweils ein genauso langes Würstchen lag, bedeckt mit Ketchup, Senf und Zwiebeln. Er reichte eines davon dem Blonden, der es noch etwas misstrauisch beäugte und erst mal dran roch. Schien essbar zu sein.  
„Gibt es das bei euch in England nicht?", hakte George kauend nach.  
„Vielleicht bei den Muggeln, aber ich hab bisher noch keinen gesehen."  
„Ist das bei euch so streng getrennt? Also Magier und Muggel, meine ich.", Carter biss von seinem Hot Dog ab. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht, wie es in London ist, aber ich hatte nie viel mit der Muggelwelt zu tun."  
Vorsichtig nahm er einen Bissen von dem Essen und zugegeben, schlecht schmeckte es eigentlich nicht. Vielleicht konnten diese Muggel ja doch was. Also, zumindest was Essen anging.  
Er war noch nicht wieder lange aus der Mittagspause zurück, als es erneut an seiner Tür klopfte. Er forderte auf zum Eintreten und eine Familie kam herein. Der Vater war groß und bullig mit einem breiten roten Gesicht, seine Frau dagegen sehr knochig und fahl. Der Junge, den sie dabei hatten, Draco schätze ihn auf vielleicht neunzehn Jahre, schien eher nach seiner Mutter zu schlagen. Er war schlaksig und blass, stand unsicher neben seinem Vater, der den ganzen Raum einzunehmen schien.  
„Setzen Sie sich.", forderte der Blonde sie auf und ließ mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs zwei weitere Stühle erscheinen.  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er nach, nachdem alle drei Platz genommen hatten.  
„Hammerback.", stellte sich der bullige Mann vor. „Wird ja auch Zeit, dass dieses Büro endlich wieder besetzt ist. Schon seit Wochen versuchen wir hier jemanden zu erreichen. Es geht um meinen Sohn. Russell soll ein Jahr ins Ausland zum Studieren."  
Draco nickte und zog die Mappe mit den Universitäten und ihren Voraussetzungen heraus.  
„Schon eine Vorstellung, welche…"  
„Cambridge oder Oxford.", unterbrach ihn Mr. Hammerback. Also so etwas unfreundliches. Er konnte doch nichts dafür, dass die Stelle so lange nicht besetzt gewesen war. Gezwungen setzte er ein Lächeln auf. Er würde an seinem ersten Tag keinen Mord begehen.  
„Dürfte ich dann mal das Zeugnis Ihres Sohnes haben?", bat er und Russell streckte ihm mit zittrigen Händen ein Pergament entgegen mit dem Wappen von Salem. Die nächsten Minuten verglich er die Noten des Jungen mit den Zulassungsbedingungen der beiden Unis.  
„Nun, ich fürchte, Oxford und Cambridge können Sie vergessen. Oxford verlangt mindestens fünf UTZs mit einem Ohnegleichen und Cambridge vier. Ihr Sohn hat aber leider nur zwei."  
„Was sollen denn bitte UTZs sein?", knurrte Mr. Hammerback.  
„Das ist das britische Pendant zu Ihren AGZs (Außergewöhnlich Guter Zauberer)." Er war froh, dass er den ganzen Vormittag Zeit gehabt hatte, um sich zu informieren und seine Unterlagen zu ordnen. „Er könnte nach Chester gehen und dort Magisches Recht studieren."  
„Chester? Ist das nicht Käse? Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Mein Sohn geht nach Oxford oder Cambridge."  
Merlin, das konnte ja lustig werden. Er war hier, um den Aufenthalt zu organisieren und nicht, um irgendeine Eliteuniversität dazu zu bringen, amerikanische Dumpfbacken aufzunehmen. Wenigstens etwas, was Lucius nicht verbrochen hatte, er hatte ihn nicht zu einem Studium gezwungen. Dafür wollte er ihn zwingen wieder zu heiraten. Da fragte er sich doch, was wohl besser war. Er atmete tief durch.  
„Mr. Hammerback, es tut mir ja wirklich leid" Eigentlich tat es ihm kein bisschen leid. „aber ich kann die Zulassungsvoraussetzungen der Hochschulen nicht ändern und Ihr Sohn hat nicht den geeigneten Abschluss für eine der Eliteuniversitäten. Ich versichere Ihnen, Chester ist nicht das Schlechteste und eine sehr schöne Stadt noch dazu."  
„Was interessiert mich denn die Stadt? Ich bin hergekommen, damit Sie meinen Jungen nach Oxford oder Cambridge schicken, nicht, damit Sie mir erzählen, wie schön irgendein Kuhdorf ist."  
„Okay, wir können es natürlich versuchen. Ich garantiere Ihnen nur, dass eine Bewerbung von beiden Hochschulen abgelehnt werden wird."  
„Machen Sie mal. Das werden wir dann ja sehen. Die sollen sich wagen, Russell abzulehnen."  
Und wie sie sich das wagen würden. Bei weitem nicht jeder britische Zauberer ging studieren, aber Oxford und Cambridge waren nun mal nicht nur bei den Muggeln sehr beliebte Studienorte. In die magisch verborgenen Zaubereiuniversitäten zog es auch viele ausländische Studenten. Diese Einrichtungen konnten es sich leisten wählerisch zu sein und wenn er sich das Zeugnis vor ihm ansah… Nein, Chester wäre wesentlich besser für den Jungen und ein Kuhdorf war es nun auch nicht.

Belinda fiel ihm freudestrahlend um den Hals, als er sie nach Feierabend aus der Kita abholte. Er nahm sie auf den Arm.  
„Daddy, das war so toll.", plapperte sie drauf los. „Mia ist die besteste Erzieherin da und Daddy, kann Felicity mal zum Spielen kommen? Und Luke ist ganz gemein, aber weißt du was? Ich hab ihn böse angeschaut und dann war er ruhig."  
„Das klingt ja nach einem ganz großartigen Tag, Prinzessin." Davon, dass sie heute Morgen noch Rotz und Wasser geheult hatte, als er sie hergebracht hatte, merkte man absolut nichts mehr. Sie nickte eifrig.  
„Kann ich da morgen wieder hin? Es macht Spaß mit Felicity zu spielen. Die hat ganz tolle Ideen." Und auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn durfte er sich dann anhören, was sich die neue Freundin seiner Tochter so alles einfallen ließ.  
„Darf Felicity zum Spielen kommen, Daddy? Biiiitteeeee." Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Wangen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Ja, natürlich." Dieses Mädchen schien es ihr ja richtig angetan zu haben. Er stieg mit ihr in die U-Bahn.  
„Wo fahren wir hin?", fragte Belinda, als Draco sich setzte und sie auf seinen Schoß nahm.  
„In die 16th ¼. Ich muss noch zur Bank." Er wurde das Gefühl einfach nicht los, dass er Carters Rat beherzigen sollte. Außerdem war er jetzt eh schon unterwegs, da konnte er auch mit seiner Tochter einen Abstecher in die Einkaufsstraße machen.  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später verließ er die Metro wieder. Daran würde er sich gewöhnen müssen. Er apparierte ab und an mit Belinda, aber er vermied es wenn möglich. Er wusste, dass ihr davon schlecht wurde. Mit seiner Tochter an der Hand trat er hinaus auf die Straße und fühlte sich erschlagen. Die Winkelgasse in London war verwinkelt, schmal und überhaupt hatte die gepflasterte Gasse so gar nichts gemein mit dem, was sich Draco hier bot. Die 16th ¼ Street war breit und vor allem kerzengerade, gesäumt von hohen Häusern. Manche glatt verputzt, andere mit Backsteinen verklinkert oder mit Eisenfassaden verziert, die er auch schon im Manhattan der Muggel entdeckt hatte. Rechts und links von ihm reihte sich ein Geschäft an das andern, Hexen und Zauberer drängten aneinander vorbei. Es herrschte hektisches Getümmel. Er nahm Belinda wieder auf den Arm. Wenn sie hier verloren ging… Nein, das wollte er erst gar nicht riskieren.  
„Bleiben Sie auf dem neusten Stand!", rief ein etwa vierzehnjähriger, dunkelhäutiger Junge mit schwarzen Locken und schwenkte eine Zeitung. „Sir, eine Ausgabe für Sie."  
Er drückte Draco das Blatt in die Hand. _The Wizarding Post_.  
„Zwei Sickel."  
„Was?"  
„Für die Zeitung, Sir."  
Der Blonde war noch viel zu perplex und überrumpelt, um irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als zwei Silbermünzen in die Hand des Jungen fallen zu lassen. Das war dessen Glück, in jedem anderen Fall hätte Draco ihn für diese Dreistigkeit einen Kopf kürzer gemacht. Der Teenager verschwand und schwang bereits das nächste Exemplar. Währenddessen warf der junge Mann einen Blick in seine eher unfreiwillig erstandene Ausgabe. Ein dunkelhäutiger Zauberer mit kurzem, bereits leicht ergrautem Haar, einem gepflegt gestutzten Bart und einem dunklen Anzug blickte ihn ernst an und richtete seine Krawatte. Der Minister aus Washington.  
„Zaubereiminister versprich: ‚Wir endsenden keine Heiler in Kriegsgebiete. Die Muggel sollen ihre Probleme alleine lösen.'", lautete die Schlagzeile.  
Krieg? Nicht schon wieder! In was für einen Krieg waren denn die Amerikaner verwickelt? Er hatte für den Rest seines Lebens genug von irgendwelchen kriegerischen Auseinandersetzung, Konflikten und Schlachten.  
„Oh Daddy, guck mal da!" Seine Tochter holte ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken und er folgte ihrem ausgestreckten Arm. Merlin, wie sollte er sie bloß an diesem Laden vorbeikriegen?  
Die einfache Antwort war, gar nicht. Noch viel weniger wusste er aber, wie er sie wieder hier herausbekommen sollte. Alles war kunterbunt um ihn herum und wenn er damals in seinem dritten Jahr wirklich geglaubt hatte, der _Honigtopf _wäre ein Süßigkeitenwunderland, dann musste er sich jetzt definitiv korrigieren. _Naschende Kniesel_ toppte alles, was er bis dahin gesehen hatte. Die Säulen, die die hohe Decke stützten sahen aus wie Zuckerstangen und Draco wollte nicht darauf schwören, dass es keine echten waren. An einer langen Wand zogen sich Glasröhren gefüllt mit bunten Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung bis an die Decke. Es gab sie nach Geschmack sortiert und gemischt. Riesige Dauerlutscher waren in Regalen aufgereiht, in einem durchsichtigen Behälter mitten in dem großen ovalen Raum schwirrten Fruchtgummifledermäuse. Hinter einer Vitrine stapelten sich Cupcakes in allen nur erdenklichen Farben und in den unglaublichsten Geschmacksrichtungen. Er entdeckte Erdbeer-Marshmallow, Melone-Zimt, Honig-Pfefferminz und noch vieles mehr. Es gab Lakritzzauberstäbe, die Funken sprühten, wenn man von ihnen abbiss, Schokolade in allen erdenklichen Formen und eine Treppe verriet ihm, dass es noch mindestens ein Stockwerk gab, das genauso vollgestopft war wie das Erdgeschoss. Er wollte hier weg, nur wie bekam er Belinda hier raus? Das war definitiv nicht der Ort, wo er sich mit einer knapp Vierjährigen aufhalten wollte. Aber nun, er war nicht dran vorbeigekommen und er würde hier noch viel weniger rauskommen ohne Geld dazulassen.  
Und er hatte Geld dagelassen, es hielt sich im akzeptablen Maß, aber das war ein Kampf mit seiner Tochter gewesen. Zufrieden schleckte sie an einem rot-blau-weißen Dauerlutscher und in seiner Tasche hatte er noch zwei Tüten, eine mit Schokozauberstäben und eine mit glitzernden Zuckersternen. Was diese Yankees nur immer mit ihren Sternen hatten…  
Er trug Belinda wieder auf dem Arm, quetschte sich durch die Straße, die, obwohl sie so breit war, komplett überfüllt war. Er kam an der _16 ¼ Apotheke_ vorbei, in deren Auslage sich neben Drachenleber, Aalaugen und Baumschlangenhaut auch eine krautige Diptampflanze fand. An _Madam McFaunsmith's Zoohandlung_ eilte er vorbei, um nicht wieder hängen zu bleiben. Ein Schild verkündete, dass es hier neben Eulen, Kröten und Katzen auch noch sehr viel mehr zu entdecken gab. Vor _Grubb's zauberhaften Zauberbüchern_ stritten sich zwei Hexen offenbar um das letzte Exemplar eines Buches. Mr. Grubb, Draco nahm einfach mal an, dass er der kleine kahlköpfige Zauberer war, versuchte seine Kundinnen zu beruhigen. Das Resultat war, dass er für die Einmischung zwei Handtaschen übergezogen bekam. Aus _Schnipp's Bekleidung für Jedermann_ kam eine Mutter mit ihrem Sohn, der sich murrend über seinen neuen Festumhang beschwerte. Neben diesem Klamottengeschäft, das anscheinend brummte und sich preislich im Mittelfeld bewegte, gab es noch zig andere Bekleidungsgeschäfte. Von _Waylon's magische Wühlkiste_, dem Second Hand Shop bis hin zu fast unbezahlbaren Edelboutiquen war alles dabei. Ganz am Ende der Straße erhob sich ein Hochhaus. Anders als die anderen Geschäfte stand es nicht waagerecht zur Straße, sondern diagonal, so dass es mit seiner abgerundeten Ecke hervortrat. Die Eingangszone war hellverputzt und die Glastür war von zwei glatten Säulen gerahmt. Darüber war es mit Backstein verklinkert und von zwei Gesimsen umlaufen. Draco staunte nicht schlecht, als er über den Eingang in großen goldenen Buchstaben den Namen der Bank las: _Gringotts U.S._ Hatten die Kobolde etwa expandiert? Es schien so, denn direkt hinter der Glastür, die selbstständig aufglitt, empfing ihn eine der kleinen, in Grün gekleideten Gestalten.  
Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine große Halle, die von außen gesehen mindestens drei der unteren Stockwerke einnehmen musste. Der Boden war mit beigen und hellbraunen Marmorplatten ausgelegt und zu beiden Seiten der Halle erstreckten sich Schalter, die von Kobolden besetzt waren. Mitten im Raum schwebte ein riesiger, mit Kerzen bestückter Kronleuchter.  
Er ging zu einem freien Schalter und der Kobold dahinter blickte ihn an. Draco kramte einen Schlüssel und einen Brief hervor, den man ihm in der Zaubererbank der Winkelgasse geben hatte. Der Kobold nahm das Schreiben und während er las, wiegte er prüfend den Schlüssel in seinen langen Fingern.  
„Ach ja, ich verstehe. Ihr Gold hat den Transfer sicher überstanden, Mr. Malfoy. Ein Kollege wird Sie zu Ihrem Verlies begleiten. Fosco!"  
Eine weitere kleine Gestalt kam herangeeilt und deutete Draco ihm zu folgen. Das hier musste ein Ableger von Gringotts sein oder diese Wesen fuhren einfach völlig auf den Namen und das halsbrecherische Schienensystem ab. Belinda klammerte sich an ihm fest, während sie in wilder Fahrt durch die Stollen rauschten.  
Etwas zerzaust kamen sie schließlich wieder in die Eingangshalle. Der Blonde fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah sich erneut um. In der Nähe der Tür entdeckte er einen einzelnen Schalter, dessen Schild verkündete, dass man hier Geld wechseln konnte. Zur Sicherheit ließ sich Draco noch ein Pergament mit Informationen geben, wo beispielsweise drauf stand, wie viele U.S.-Dollar eine Galleone waren.

Völlig erledigt kam er schließlich nach einer ihm endlos erscheinenden Fahrt mit der Metro zu Hause an. Dieser Tag hatte ihn einiges an Nerven gekostet und hinzu kam noch die Zeitumstellung. In England musste es jetzt zwischen elf Uhr und Mitternacht sein. Belinda war nach diesem, für sie offenbar ebenfalls aufregenden Tag, auf seinem Arm eingeschlafen. Er ging mit ihr in ihr Zimmer und zog sie, so vorsichtig wie möglich, um und legte sie in ihr Bett. Eine Weile saß er einfach auf der Kante und beobachtete seine Tochter, die sich zur Seite drehte und unter der Decke einrollte. Draco strich ihr sanft über den Kopf, zog seinen Zauberstab heraus, murmelte etwas und drei glitzernde Sterne, denen im Zaubereiministerium ähnlich, aber kleiner, stiegen hoch zur Decke. Zufrieden verließ er das Kinderzimmer, schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.  
Im Wohnzimmer zog er Jackett und Weste aus, lockerte die Krawatte und öffnete den obersten Hemdknopf. Er ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er war vollkommen fertig. Hoffentlich ging das nicht so weiter. Er würde es nicht überstehen, wenn jeder Tag so ablief. Schließlich streckte er sich aus und zog die Zeitung hervor. Wenn er sie schon aufs Auge gedrückt bekommen hatte, dann konnte er sie auch lesen.  
Er hatte sich gerade darin vertieft, als ihn eine piepsige Stimme ansprach: „Master Malfoy, Sir."  
Draco sah über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg. Snuggles stand vor ihm und wand sich unangenehm, zupfte an seinem Kissenbezug.  
„Was ist?", ging er den Hauself an.  
„Sir, Snuggles hat versucht Abendessen zuzubereiten, Sir, aber… Aber Snuggles kann nicht." Der Elf zog den Kopf ein, als sein Herr die _Wizarding Post_ auf den Tisch knallte.  
„Was soll das heißen, du kannst nicht?"  
„Sir, Snuggles weiß nicht wie. Sir, der Herd… Snuggles weiß nicht, wie man ihn bedient, Sir. Snuggles kennt sich nicht aus mit Muggelküchen."  
Ach, und er sollte das wissen? Er presste die Kiefer aufeinander und folgte dem Hauself missgelaunt in die Küche. Nervös und ängstlich stand dieser vor dem Herd. Draco betrachtete währenddessen das Gerät. Eine flache schwarze Platte mit aufgezeichneten weißen Kreisen. Er fand keine Knöpfe, keine richtigen. Es gab ein Feld, wo kleinere Symbole zu sehen waren. Er berührte sie, aber es tat sich nichts. Wie, beim Barte Merlins, sollte dieses Ding denn bloß funktionieren?  
Er krempelte die Ärmel hoch und stützte sich rechts und links der Platte ab. Elektrizität war ja nicht unbedingt das schlechteste, wenn er ehrlich war. Er musste zugeben, das mit diesen Lichtschaltern war ganz praktisch, aber das hier war… Er verstand es nicht, er bekam dieses Teil nicht zum laufen und er wusste einfach nicht, woran es lag.  
„Verdammt noch mal!", rief er aus. Snuggles ging in Deckung. Er kannte die Wutausbrüche seines Herren nur zu gut und wusste, auch wenn er ihm sonst nichts tat, dass er in so einer Situation durchaus eins drüber kriegen konnte. „Diese Muggel! Diese Amerikaner! Warum müssen die eigentlich mit denen zusammen leben?! Wie…" Er war wütend, so wütend das ihm gerade nicht mal einfiel, wie furchtbar er das alles fand. Auf dem Weg aus der Küche rauschte er an Snuggles vorbei, der den Kopf noch weiter einzog, aber er bekam keinen Tritt.  
Mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand gelehnt stand der Blonde im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fenster und sah hinaus. New York City. Nach diesem ersten Tag war er schon fast versucht diese Stadt zu hassen. Etwas klopfte gegen die Scheibe und er wandte den Kopf. Zwei Eulen saßen vor dem Fenster. Er öffnete es, ließ die Vögel herein und nahm ihnen die Briefe ab. Die Tiere schienen erschöpft zu sein und ließen sich auf einem Regal nieder. Nun, sollten sie sich etwas ausruhen, denn offenbar kamen sie aus England. Er öffnete die Briefe. Es waren Beileidsbekundungen. Ein Brief war von Blaise, der jetzt erst aus seinem langen Urlaub in Kapstadt wiedergekommen war, der andere von Goyle und Pansy. Die beiden hatten sich auch gefunden. Pansy hatte ja lang genug gebraucht, um zu merken, dass Draco sie nicht wollte. Greg, der alte Idiot, hatte den Brief anscheinend zu erst nach Malfoy Manor geschickt. Nein, die Intelligenz hatte er nicht mit Löffeln gefressen.  
Mit den Briefen in der Hand sah er wieder hinaus. Er musste New York eine Chance geben.


	5. What are you doing here?

Dass sie mit ihrer Tochter jemals vor der Tür eines Appartements stehen würde, dass sich im siebenundzwanzigsten Stock eines Hochhauses in der Upper East Side befand, damit hatte Artemisia Hensley nicht gerechnet. Natürlich hatte Felicity ihr von Belinda erzählt. Die beiden schienen sich blendend zu verstehen und ebenso natürlich hatte sie zugestimmt, die Kleine zu besuchen, damit die beiden Mädchen spielen konnten. Sie war etwas nervös, sie wusste nicht, was sie hinter dieser Tür erwarten würde, als sie klingelte. Es dauerte einen Moment und sie schwang auf. Ein Hauself stand vor ihr und verbeugte sich so tief, dass seine lange Nase fast den Boden berührte.  
„Master Malfoy und die junge Belinda erwarten Sie bereits, Madam."  
Sie trat ein und kaum schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr, als ein blondes Mädchen auf sie zugelaufen kam. Das musste Belinda sein. Stürmisch begrüßten sich die beiden Freundinnen und Artemisia hockte sich zu ihnen. Sie reichte der Blonden die Hand und stellte sich als Felicitys Mum vor.  
„Daddy, das ist Felicity und das da ihre Mum.", strahlte Belinda und sie sah auf. Ein junger Mann, schätzungsweise Mitte bis Ende zwanzig, hatte den Flur betreten. Er trug eine dunkelgraue Jeans, ein hellgraues T-Shirt und darüber einen beigen Cardigan. Sein Gesicht war schmal, glatt und blass. Sein Haare waren hellblond und seine Augen von einem ungewöhnlich hellen Eisblau. Irgendwie strahlte er eine gewisse Kühle und Distanz aus.  
„Darf ich Felicity die Sterne in meinem Zimmer zeigen?" Seine Tochter zog am Zipfel des Cardigans und sah ihn bittend an. Plötzlich lächelte er. Etwas, womit Artemisia in diesem Moment gar nicht mehr gerechnet hatte.  
„Natürlich, Prinzessin. Los, geht spielen und lasst Flynn am Leben!", rief er den beiden Mädchen nach, die an ihm vorbeiliefen.  
Wenig später saßen die zwei Erwachsenen im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch. Felicitys Mutter ließ etwas unsicher den Blick durch die Wohnung schweifen. Draco wusste nicht so wirklich, was er mit ihr anfangen sollte. Den Small Talk hatte er meistens Astoria überlassen. Sie hatte ein Händchen dafür gehabt sich ausgezeichnet mit fremden Leuten über völlig belanglose Dinge zu unterhalten. Selbst wenn es sie kein Stück interessiert hatte, sie hatte es sich nicht anmerken lassen. Erst zu Hause, wenn sie alleine waren, hatte sie sich über diese blöden Schnepfen ausgelassen. Aber seine Frau war nicht mehr da, um das langsam peinlich werdende Schweigen zu unterbrechen.  
„Nun, Ihre Tochter ist auch in der Kita, ich gehe mal davon aus, Sie arbeiten ebenfalls im Ministerium?"  
Die Frau mit den schulterlangen hellbraunen Haaren nickte. „Ja, im Portschlüssel-Büro."  
Ah ja, die Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen also. Gab es eine langweiligere Abteilung? Draco war sich da nicht ganz sicher. Snuggles kam so unauffällig wie möglich hereingeschlichen und stellte ein Tablett mit zwei Tassen, einer Kanne Tee und Milch auf den Tisch. Kurz sah er seinen Besitzer fragend an, aber dieser scheuchte ihn mit einer Handbewegung aus dem Raum. Auch wenn Essenkochen ohne eine wirklich funktionierende Küche eher schlecht war, wenigstens bekam der Elf das Wasser für den Tee heiß.  
„Und Sie sind der Neue aus der Reiseabteilung, richtig?"  
Er nickte. „Ja, genau." Das schien sich ja rumgesprochen zu haben, immerhin war er erst seit drei Tagen in New York.  
„Sie kommen aus Großbritannien?"  
„Aus England."  
„Ja, man hört es." Sie lächelte zaghaft und nahm einen Schluck Tee.  
Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn man es nicht hören würde. Draco hatte schon festgestellt, dass Englisch offensichtlich nicht gleich Englisch war. Bei George und Carter war es nicht so schlimm, die hatten einen Akzent, aber das ging einwandfrei. Leider waren ihm auch schon Kollegen begegnet, wo er sich ernsthaft gefragt hatte, ob das noch die gleiche Sprache war, die sie sprachen. Diese verdammten Amerikaner hatten einfach keinen Stil.  
„Wie ist die Arbeit im Portschlüssel-Büro so?", heuchelte er Interesse, obwohl es ihn kein Stück interessierte. Schon in London hatte er es gehasst, wenn er in dieser Abteilung eingesetzt worden war.  
Schon wenig später bereute er es. Hätte er das doch bloß nicht getan! Hätte er bloß nicht so getan, als würde ihn ihre Arbeit in dieser unglaublich unspektakulären Abteilung interessieren. Artemisia hatte angefangen zu reden und sie schien nicht mehr aufzuhören. Draco mahnte sich zur Ruhe. Das war die Mutter von Belindas neuer Freundin und auch wenn er sie am liebsten verflucht hätte oder noch besser, aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster geworfen hätte, natürlich ohne Besen, er musste sich beherrschen. Er konnte ihr nichts antun. Seine Tochter war viel zu vernarrt in Felicity. Das würde nur ein Drama ohnegleichen geben, wenn er ihrer Mutter etwas zufügte.  
Draco war unsagbar froh, als er sie endlich an der Tür verabschiedete. Die zwei Stunden waren ihm unendlich lang vorgekommen. Sie lächelte ihn an und reichte ihm die Hand. „Ein netter Abend.", meinte sie. Oh ja, so nett, dass er Mordgelüste verspürt hatte. Leider schien Artemisia das ganz anders zu sehen. Offensichtlich war er ein verdammt guter Schauspieler oder die Frau einfach nur ignorant.

Es war Donnerstag. Belinda war jetzt seit vier Tagen in der Kita und Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie hatte die Kleine einfach ins Herz geschlossen. Es war unglaublich, wie das blonde Mädchen jeden Morgen als erstes auf sie zugelaufen kam und ihre beiden Kollegen links liegen ließ. Für Belinda schien es wichtig zu sein, sie zuerst zu begrüßen und sie mochte es, wenn sie sie Mia nannte.  
„Hast du Flynn wieder dabei?", fragte sie die Blonde und diese nickte, zog den lila Minimuff aus ihrer Tasche und hielt ihn ihr hin. Vorsichtig nahm Hermine das Tierchen in die Hand. Sie erinnerte sich noch an Arnold, Ginnys Minimuff. Das war schon so lange her und manche Dinge begannen bereits zu verschwimmen. Aber an Arnold konnte sie sich noch gut erinnern und diese Bällchen waren wirklich so süß. Seit sie England verlassen hatte, hatte sie keinen mehr gesehen. Die andern Mädchen waren ganz verrückt nach dem kleinen Flynn. Völlig verständlich, wie sie fand.  
Einige Zeit später, die Brünette verarztete gerade einen gequetschten Finger, hörte sie Belinda schreien: „Gib ihn wieder zurück!" Sie sah in die Richtung, aus der der Lärm kam. Luke hatte dem Mädchen offenbar den Minimuff abgenommen. Sie stand mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen vor ihm, funkelte ihn böse an und drohte: „Mein Daddy wird davon erfahren! Gibt Flynn wieder her!"  
„Luke!", mahnte nun auch die Erzieherin. Eigentlich war er ein netter Junge, aber er war nun mal wie alle fünfjährigen Jungs und ärgerte die Mädchen. Murrend gab er ihr das Fellknäul wieder.  
Während Belinda glücklich mit Minimuff Flynn in den Armen zu Felicity zurückging, schaute Hermine ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Dieser Satz. Irgendwas brachte er in ihr zum Klingen. Als würde sich ein Gedanke an die Oberfläche drängen wollen, aber den Schleier der Vergangenheit nicht durchbrechen können. Sie wusste, sie kannte diesen Satz. Hatte ihn schon oft gehört, zu oft, aber sie konnte ihn momentan nicht zuordnen. Vielleicht aus einem Buch? Sie hatte so viele Bücher gelesen, es könnte aus einem Buch sein. Nein. Einem Lied? Nein, das war es auch nicht. Bevor sie sich noch weiter Gedanken darüber machen konnte, forderte bereits ein anderes Kind ihre Aufmerksamkeit und das Ereignis ihrer Überlegungen verschwand irgendwo in ihrem Unterbewusstsein bei einem blonden Jungen mit hochnäsigem Blick, der sie abschätzig anschaute und dann sagte: „Wenn mein Vater davon erfährt!"

Was war denn heute bloß los? Es war kurz vor zwölf und vor ihm saß bereits der fünfte Ministeriumsmitarbeiter mit dem gleichen Anliegen.  
„Meine Tochter liegt mir damit jetzt schon seit Anfang der Woche in den Ohren. Es geht um so ein flauschiges lila Bällchen.", erklärte der Mann, der vor ihm saß.  
„Ein Minimuff, ja. Das…"  
„Genau, so heißt das. Meine Tochter will unbedingt einen haben und die Kleine aus der Kita hat den wohl aus England. Also wo bekommt man die genau?"  
Die Kleine aus der Kita mit dem Minimuff war seine Tochter. Das konnte niemand sonst sein. Dass sie dieses Vieh doch tatsächlich mit in den Kindergarten schleppte. Hoffentlich überlebte Flynn das. Er würde bestimmt keinen Fuß mehr in diesen Ramschladen setzen, um einen neuen zu besorgen.  
„Die bekommen Sie in der Winkelgasse. Die ist in London. Sie können dorthin apparieren und glauben Sie mir, Sie können _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ nicht übersehen."  
Nachdem er raus war, schnappte sich Draco ein Blatt Pergament, seine Feder und schrieb auf, wo man Minimuffs in London kaufen konnte. Diese Notiz befestigte er gut sichtbar an seiner Tür und er ließ das Wort Minimuff noch magisch aufblinken, damit man es auch ja sah.  
Danach ließ er sich in seinem Sessel zurückfallen, krempelte die Ärmel hoch, lockerte die Krawatte ein wenig und öffnete den obersten Knopf. Müde fuhr er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Drei Wochen. Astoria und Scorpius waren nun seit drei Wochen tot, auf den Tag genau und er hatte seitdem keine Nacht durchgeschlafen. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und überfordert. Er schaffte das mit Belinda alleine nicht. Er liebte sie. Sie war seine Prinzessin, sein Ein und Alles, er würde für sie töten, wenn es sein müsste, aber sie zerrte an seinen Nerven. Es schien völlig an ihm vorbeigegangen zu sein, dass seine Tochter so trotzig, stur und zickig sein konnte oder war sie so, weil ihr ihre Mum fehlte? Er wusste es nicht, aber die morgendlichen Diskussionen über das Anziehen, das Theater, dass sie gestern beim Zubettgehen veranstaltet hatte, das Gequengel, wenn sie etwas haben wollte, all das machte ihn langsam aber sicher fertig.  
Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Es half nichts, er musste irgendwie da durch.  
Er schloss kurz die Augen als es klopfte.  
„Ja?", rief er leicht gereizt. George kam rein.  
„Mittagspause.", verkündete er. Draco ignorierte ihn noch einen Moment. Den entscheidenden Moment zu lange.  
„Was hast du denn da?"  
Der Blonde öffnete die Augen. Verdammt! Das Mal! Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er die Ärmel hochgeschoben hatte. Er nahm die Arme runter und betrachtete kurz das schwarze Zeichen, dass sich von seiner weißen Haut abhob.  
„Was das ist?", wiederholte er und sah seinen amerikanischen Kollegen an.  
„Ja, also schon klar, Totenkopf und Schlange. Hat das eine Bedeutung?"  
Draco musterte ihn. Lag es an George oder wussten sie es nicht? In diesem Moment kam Carter durch die noch offenstehende Tür herein und grinste ihn wie immer an. Seine Augen blieben an Dracos Unterarm hängen.  
„Was ist das?", fragte er ebenfalls.  
Sie wussten es nicht, sie wussten es wirklich nicht. Der Blonde war erleichtert. Hier war er kein ehemaliger Todesser, hier hatte er einfach nur ein… Nun, ein Tattoo. Ja, vielleicht ließ es sich so bezeichnen.  
„Nennen wir es eine Jugendsünde.", antwortete er ausweichend.  
„Ach ja, wolltest ein Bad Boy sein, was?", zwinkerte ihm George zu. Draco zog kurz die Augenbraun hoch und beließ es dabei.  
„Was ist jetzt? Mittagessen?", drängte er und zog sein Hemd wieder zurecht, verdeckte das Dunkle Mal.

Schon halb eins, aber Hermine konnte nichts daran ändern, die Kinder gingen vor und so konnte es passieren, dass sich ihre Mittagspause verschob. Genaugenommen verschob sie sich eigentlich immer nach hinten, denn immer war irgendwas. Ein aufgeschlagenes Knie, ein Streit, Tränen oder eine Geschichte, die unbedingt noch erzählt werden musste. Tausende von Möglichkeiten, die sie davon abhielten, um zwölf Pause zu machen.  
Sie fuhr mit dem Aufzug runter in den neunten Stock, in die Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen. Valerie wartete immer darauf, dass sie sie in ihrem Büro abholte. So auch heute. Sie saß mit Artemisia Hensley im Portschlüssel-Büro und zusammen verließen die drei Frauen das Ministerium, um sich im überirdischen Manhattan in ein Café zu setzen, wo sie sich etwas zu Mittag bestellten.  
„Ich bin ja gestern Nachmittag nach der Arbeit dazugekommen, den neuen Kollegen aus der Reiseabteilung kennen zu lernen.", begann Artemisia zu erzählen.  
„Der Vater von Belinda? Ich hab schon gesehen, dass sich eure Töchter sehr gut verstehen.", meinte Hermine und nahm einen Schluck von ihrer Cola.  
„Wie ist er so? Von den Reisefutzis da oben hört man ja sonst nie so viel. Ich hab mir nur sagen lassen, er solle wohl ganz ansehnlich sein.", ergänzte Valerie.  
„Ein bisschen blass ist er vielleicht, aber ich weiß ja nicht wo genau er herkommt. Irgendwo aus England auf jeden Fall. Wie viel Sonne bekommt ihr da ab?"  
Bei dieser Frage musste Hermine passen. Sie war seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr in England gewesen und das Wetter konnte sehr durchwachsen sein, aber es war auch durchaus möglich genug Sonne abzukriegen.  
„Das kommt drauf an, wo du bist. Es gibt Teile, da regnet es generell mehr als in anderen. Belindas Akzent ist aber auch schwer einzuschätzen. Es klingt irgendwie nach was aus den Midlands, aber ich meine auch irgendwas raus zuhören, was eher nach Südengland tendiert. Irgendein südwestlicher Einschlag. Ich kann es euch wirklich nicht sagen, wo sie herkommen könnte oder er."  
„Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig. Er ist Engländer und weiter?", hakte Valerie nach, während sie ein Stück Pute mit der Gabel aufspießte.  
„Ganz ehrlich? Als ich ihn gesehen habe, dachte ich im ersten Moment, dass er ziemlich unterkühlt wirkt bis er seine Tochter angelächelt hat. Danach war es völlig in Ordnung, aber im ersten Moment… Aber er hat schon was an sich, ist ganz attraktiv. Recht schmal gebaut, nicht allzu groß, blond und ich sag euch, die Augen. Ich habe noch nie so hellblaue Augen gesehen. Wenn wir jetzt mal von seiner Tochter absehen. Die hat sie definitiv von ihm. Also, mein Typ ist er nicht wirklich, aber ist schon ganz nett anzusehen."  
Valerie begann zu grinsen. „Na, dass die Engländer ein bisschen brauchen, um aufzutauen wissen wir ja. Nicht wahr, Mine? Du hast auch etwas gebraucht, um mit allem hier warm zu werden."  
Sie sah ihre Freundin strafend an. Da war es wieder, Mine. Sie hasste diesen Spitznamen.  
„Oh und die Wohnung.", berichtete Artemisia weiter. „Ein Appartement im siebenundzwanzigsten Stock in der Upper East und ein Hauself. Ich sag es euch, seine Frau hat ausgesorgt, da bin ich mir ganz sicher."  
„Hauself?", entfuhr es der Brünetten. Na toll, ein Sklaventreiber mehr in Manhattan.  
„Jetzt fang nicht wieder damit an.", tadelte sie ihre beste Freundin. „Was würde ich für einen Hauself geben. Die sind schon sehr praktisch." Für ein paar Augenblicke geriet sie ins Träumen bevor sie fragte: „Frau? Er ist verheiratet?"  
Die Andere zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke mal. Von ihr war nichts zu sehen, aber er trägt einen Ring und der sieht gewaltig nach Ehering aus."  
„Schade. Gutaussehender, reicher Engländer. Das wäre doch einen Versuch wert gewesen, oder?"  
Erbost verzog Hermine das Gesicht, als Val sie vielsagend angrinste. Über sein Aussehen konnte sie nicht urteilen, das war eh subjektiv, sein Bankkonto interessierte sie nicht und verdammt, er hielt sich einen Hauselfen und außerdem war es ihr egal, ob er Engländer, Amerikaner, Chinese oder sonst was war. Sie mochte seine Tochter, Belinda war ein Schatz, aber was interessierte sie ihr Vater? Zumal, wenn er verheiratet war und solang es der Kleinen gut ging, kümmerten sie die die Eltern herzlich wenig. Die waren eh das schlimmste an ihrem Job.  
„Ich meine das ernst, Val. Hör auf mich verkuppeln zu wollen und hör auf mich Mine zu nennen. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht mag."  
„Ja, aber Hermine ist so lang.", beschwerte sie sich. „Du nennst mich doch auch Val und nicht Valerie."  
„Mit dem Unterschied, dass du damit einverstanden bist." Die Dunkelhaarige überlegte kurz und bot dann an: „Ich finde Mine wirklich schrecklich, aber Belinda hat mich Mia getauft. Mia finde ich völlig akzeptabel, wenn du meinst Hermine sei zu lang."  
Wenigstens diesen Erfolg konnte sie für sich verbuchen. Valerie hatte sich einverstanden gezeigt und so war sie ab jetzt Mia für sie. Alles besser als Mine. Dass es dafür zehn Jahre gebraucht hatte, unglaublich.  
Und wahrscheinlich würde es noch weitere zehn Jahre oder zumindest eine dauerhafte Beziehung gebrauchen, damit ihre beste Freundin hier in New York endlich aufhören würde, sie verkuppeln zu wollen. Den Rest der Arbeitswoche lag Valerie ihr damit in den Ohren, wie schade es doch sei, dass Belindas Dad verheiratet sei.  
„Klingt doch ganz nett, was Artemisia erzählt hat. Ich mein ja nur, wäre er nicht verheiratet hättest du ihn ja mal kennen lernen können. Ich glaube, ein Single-Dad würde gut zu dir passen und du liebst die Kleine. Du bist doch sonst nicht so bei den Kindern. Du erzählst doch immer was von gleichbehandeln und dem Kram und jetzt? Die Maus hat dich um den Finger gewickelt."  
„Aber er ist verheiratet!", hatte sie auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn losgedonnert, dass schon alle komisch guckten. „Er interessiert mich nicht und ja, ich mag Belinda. Na und? Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich sie mehr mag, als die andern Kinder."  
Ein skeptischer Blick traf sie. Nun gut, vielleicht hatte Belinda sie ja bereits innerhalb von einer Woche gekonnt um den Finger gewickelt, ihren Vater musste ihr deshalb noch lange niemand aufschwatzen.  
„Sehen wir uns am Wochenende?", fragte die Blonde.  
„Nein. Val, tut mir leid, wenn ich das jetzt so offen sage, aber ich brauch eine Pause von den Verkupplungsversuchen." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Ministerium. Valerie kannte diese Ausbrüche bereits, sie kamen von Zeit zu Zeit und sie machte sich daraus nichts mehr. Hermine konnte durchaus so ehrlich zu ihr sein, das vertrug sie.  
„Okay, bis Montag.", rief sie ihr nach.

Zu Hause ließ sich Hermine auf ihre helle Couch fallen. Valerie war doch wirklich unmöglich! Warum wollte sie sie bloß immer wieder verkuppeln? Sie brauchte keinen Mann, um glücklich zu sein. Ihr Leben lief gut. Sie hatte einen Job, den sie mochte, hatte Freunde, die ab und an mal etwas nervig waren, sie lebte in einem schönen Viertel in Manhattan in einer Wohnung, die ihr sehr gut gefiel. Sie brauchte keinen Kerl. Wozu?  
Vielleicht einfach, damit jemand da war. Jemand, der sich auf sie freute. Krummbein freute sich immer, wenn sie nach Hause kam. Der Kater schlich gerade über die Rückenlehne des Sofas auf sie zu. Aber das ersetzte keine Umarmung und eigentlich sehnte sie sich schon danach, in den Arm genommen zu werden, einfach zu wissen, dass jemand da war, der sie festhielt. Um sie dann wieder fallen zu lassen und zu enttäuschen so wie ihr Ex? Nein, ohne Mann war es definitiv unkomplizierter und trotzdem…  
Sie ließ den Blick durch das Wohnzimmer gleiten. Zwei weißgerahmte Fenster, die zur Straße führten, vor der verklinkerten Innenwand stand ein riesiges Bücherregal, ein paar Bilder hatte sie aufgehängt, der Wohnzimmertisch stand auf einem flauschigen hellen Teppich, damit der Dielenboden nicht zerkratzte. Vor zehn Jahren hatte sie die Wohnung gekauft von dem Geld, das sie vom Ministerium als Belohnung bekommen hatte. Eine Belohnung dafür, dass sie mit Ron und Harry Voldemort die Stirn geboten hatte. Sie hatte das Geld zuerst nicht annehmen wollen, aber Kingsley hatte es ihr als neuer Zaubereiminister aufgedrückt und eigentlich war sie ganz froh darüber, es doch genommen zu haben. Damit hatte sie ihren Neuanfang hier in Manhattan finanziert, ihre Flucht.  
Sie fuhr sich über die Augen. Nein, sie würde jetzt nicht heulen, aber eigentlich war ihr danach. Sie musste an Harry denken und an Ron. Ron… Wie blöd sie damals gewesen war. Warum hatte sie ihm nicht schon viel früher gesagt, was sie fühlte? Erst während der Schlacht, erst als er die Hauselfen hatte befreien wollen, erst da hatten sie wirklich zueinander gefunden. Viel zu spät. Nur kurz darauf hatte er tot vor ihr gelegen. Und dann Harry. Fred war tot, Lupin, Tonks, bevor sie es hatte verhindern können, hatten Todesser ihre Eltern in ihrem eigenen Haus überfallen und ermordet.  
Jetzt lief ihr doch eine Träne über die Wange. Sie wischte sie weg.  
Ginny. Sie sollte Ginny endlich antworten. Der Brief lag seit gut drei Wochen auf ihrem Schreibtisch und wartete darauf erwidert zu werden. Wenn sie schon nicht den Richtigen fand, dann sollte sie sich wenigstens für ihre alte Freundin freuen.  
Es half. Zufrieden betrachtete sie schlussendlich das vollgeschriebene Pergament. Sie hatte ihr gratuliert, ihr geschrieben, wie sehr sie sich für sie und ihren neuen Freund Steven freute. Sie hatte ihr sogar ausführlich auf die Frage geantwortet, wie es ihr ginge und was sie machte. Hermine hatte zwar weggelassen, dass sie die Vergangenheit manchmal immer noch quälte, aber dafür gab es einen detaillierten Bericht über ihre Arbeit und ihr Leben in New York. Sie würde sich Anfang nächster Woche Valeries Eule ausleihen, um sie nach England zu schicken.

Es war schon lange hell. Tageslicht fiel durch die Vorhänge, aber er hielt die Augen geschlossen, lag auf der Seite. Er war müde, hatte wieder nicht einschlafen können, war immer wieder aufgewacht. Es war hier nicht so schlimm, wie in Derbyshire, trotzdem fehlte sie ihm. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, dass die Matratze neben ihm leer war.  
Er hörte die Zimmertür und Schritte, spürte wie jemand auf das Bett kletterte und fühlte schließlich wie eine Strähne seine Wange kitzelte.  
„Daddy, bist du wach?"  
„Noch nicht so ganz, Prinzessin. Was ist?" Er wollte liegen bleiben. Er schlief nicht, er würde auch keinen Schlaf mehr finden, aber er wollte seine Ruhe haben.  
„Wann stehst du auf?", fragte Belinda.  
Er öffnete nun doch die Augen und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Seine Tochter hockte neben ihm . Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Kurz nach neun.  
„Seit wann bist du auf?", wollte er wissen und strich ihr ein paar Haare hinter das Ohr.  
Nachdenklich verzog sie den Mund. „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich hab schon mit Flynn gespielt."  
Dann war es gut möglich, dass sie schon seit Stunden auf den Beinen war. Mit dem Minimuff konnte sie sich ewig beschäftigen.  
„Wann stehst du auf?", fragte sie erneut. Er breitete auffordernd die Arme aus und sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.  
„Gleich.", murmelte er.  
„Du hast versprochen, dass wir in den Park gehen.", erinnerte sie.  
Es war Samstag. Das hatte er vor fast einer Woche versprochen. Langsam sollte er es wahrmachen und das Licht, dass ins Zimmer fiel, versprach einen schönen Tag.  
„Lass uns erst mal in Ruhe frühstücken und dann gehen wir heute raus in den Park."  
„Oh ja!", freute sich die Kleine.  
Nach dem Frühstück ging Draco duschen. Nicht, dass das besonders viel geholfen hätte. Als er danach einen Blick in den Spiegel warf, sah er immer noch genau so blass und müde aus wie vorher. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass er jetzt auch noch nass war. Was das ganze nicht unbedingt besser machte. Er trocknete sich ab und zog sich an. Graue Jeans und ein leichtes langarmiges blaues Sweatshirt. Draußen war es frühlingshaft angenehm. Nachdem er fertig war, ging er zu seiner Tochter ins Zimmer. Sie saß auf dem Boden und ließ Flynn durch die Gegend kullern. Der Minimuff quiekte.  
„Wenn du angezogen bist, können wir los.", verkündete er und öffnete den Kleiderschrank, wobei er sich innerlich für das bevorstehende Drama wappnete. Er zog eine Jeans und ein lila Sweatshirt heraus und sah schon an Belindas Schmollmund, dass das wohl nicht genehm war. Er versuchte es mit der rosa Variante, aber auch die zauberte seiner Tochter kein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Er atmete tief durch. Es war Samstag und er hatte keine Termine. Alles, was passieren konnte war, dass sie später in den Park gingen. Er würde das hier nicht wieder in einen Konflikt ausufern lassen.  
„Was willst du dann anziehen?", fragte er und trat an Seite.  
Zielsicher zog Belinda ein hellgrünes T-Shirt mit gerafften Ärmeln und weißen Punkten hervor.  
„Das hier. Mummy hat das mitgebracht."  
Nun, genaugenommen war der ganze Inhalt des Schrankes von Astoria ausgesucht und besorgt worden. Das war kein Argument.  
„Okay, aber da musst du noch was drüber ziehen. Dafür ist es doch noch zu kühl draußen."  
Belindas Unterlippe begann zu zittern. Das Drama nahm seinen Anfang und erneut fragte er sich, wie seine Frau das alles geschafft hatte. Wie hatte sie es geschafft ihre Tochter morgens anzuziehen, ohne dass sie die halbe Nachbarschaft zusammenbrüllte?  
„Ich hab gesagt, du kannst das T-Shirt anziehen. Aber Liebling, es ist zu kalt nur für das Shirt. Du musst etwas drüber ziehen.", erklärte er ihr zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal mit dem gleichen Ergebnis, die Kleine sah ihn böse an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Okay, wenn du nichts drüber ziehen willst, dann gehen wir halt nicht in den Park.", drohte er.  
„Du bist gemein! Du hast es versprochen!"  
„Ich geh auch mit dir raus, aber du musst noch was drüber ziehen, sonst wirst du krank." Er hielt ihr den rosa Cardigan hin. „Anziehen oder wir gehen nicht in den Park!"  
Er fing sich noch einen gekonnten Todesblick ein, der ihn allerdings kein bisschen beeindruckte und noch etwas motzig ließ sie sich von ihm die Jacke anziehen.

Das Wetter war grandios. Keine einzige Wolke am strahlendblauen Himmel. Dieser Tag schrie geradezu danach draußen verbracht zu werden und so hatte Hermine ihre Tasche gepackt. Eine Decke, was zu Trinken, ein paar Paprika- und Möhrenstreifen und ein gutes Buch eingesteckt und sich auf den Weg in den Central Park gemacht. Sie wollte zu ihrem Lesebaum. Valerie hielt sie dafür für verrückt, aber jahreslanges Ausprobieren hatte erwiesen, dass sich dieser eine Baum einfach am besten zum Anlehnen eignete und so war er ihr Lesebaum geworden.  
Sie breitete die Decke aus, legte ihre Tasche ab und lehnte sich an, voller Vorfreude auf einen ruhigen Tag. Nur sie und ihr Buch und niemand sonst. Keine Val, die sie verkuppeln wollte, keine Eltern, die sich wegen irgendwas beschwerten und keine… Nun, keine Kinder stimmte nicht. Erstens waren die das mit Abstand geringste Übel und zweitens war ihr Lesebaum nun mal in der Nähe eines Spielplatzes gewachsen. Sie störte sich nicht an dem Lachen und dem Geschrei. Viel schlimmer fand sie Spaziergänger, die ihre Hunde nicht im Griff hatten und diese nicht mal anleinten. Sie hasste es, wenn ein ihr unbekannter Vierbeiner auf sie zustürmte. Von diesen Plagen war momentan aber niemand zu sehen und so schlug sie ihr Buch auf, öffnete die Butterbrotdose und knabberte an einer Möhre, während sie den Roman weiterlas.

Draco saß auf einer Bank und schob die Sonnenbrille zurecht. Nach einem erneuten Blick in den Spiegel hatte er beschlossen, dass es besser sein würde, sie zu tragen. Er beobachtete Belinda, wie sie die Leiter der Rutsche hochkletterte. Oben angekommen, winkte sie ihm zu. Er winkte zurück.  
„Ihre Kleine?"  
Draco wandte den Kopf. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich jemand neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Eine junge Frau lächelte ihn an, während sie ihrem Sohn, er schien etwas jünger zu sein als Belinda, die Kapuze richtete. Er nickte.  
„Schön, dass es auch Väter gibt, die mit ihren Kindern auf den Spielplatz gehen. Meistens sieht man ja doch nur die Mütter."  
Wie auch immer. Er hatte ja auch keine andere Wahl mehr und in Derbyshire hatten sie nicht auf einen Spielplatz gemusst. Der Garten des Anwesens hätte gleich mehrere beherbergen können. Der Blonde sah wieder zur Rutsche, aber Belinda war nicht mehr da. Er ließ den Blick über die verschiedenen Geräte schweifen. Sie war nicht bei den Schaukeln, nicht am Klettergerüst, nicht im Sandkasten. Er zog die Sonnenbrille ab, klemmte sie an den Ausschnitt, aber auch jetzt konnte er sie nirgends entdecken.  
„Belinda?" Der Blonde stand auf, sah umher. „Belinda?"  
Wo war sie? Wo war seine Tochter? Draco spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen, die gleiche Panik wie schon vor dreieinhalb Wochen.  
„Belinda!", rief er und lief suchend über den Platz.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte er, sie gefunden zu haben, aber als sich das blonde Mädchen umdrehte, musste er feststellen, dass es nicht seine Tochter war. Wo war sie? Wenn sie verschwunden war… Nein, das durfte einfach nicht sein! Nicht seine Prinzessin! Vielleicht war sie einfach nur vom Spielplatz gelaufen? Aber wohin? Der Central Park war riesig.  
„BELINDA?!"

„Mia!"  
Hermine sah auf und legte überrascht das Buch weg, als sie das kleine blonde Mädchen auf sich zulaufen sah.  
„Belinda, was machst du denn hier?"  
Strahlend ließ sich die Kleine zu ihr auf die Decke fallen und antwortete: „Ich bin mit Daddy auf dem Spielplatz gewesen. Da drüben."  
Sie sah in die angegebene Richtung den Hügel hinauf. Von hieraus sah man gerade noch die Spitze vom Klettergerüst. Wo war denn bloß ihr Vater? Aber noch bevor sie fragen konnte, hörte sie jemanden rufen.  
„Belinda! Du kannst doch nicht einfach weglaufen!"  
Ein blonder Mann kam auf sie zu. Er trug eine graue Jeans, ein blaues Sweatshirt mit halbhochgezogenen Ärmeln. An seinem linken Unterarm meinte sie etwas Schwarzes zu sehen und dann… Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Das war nicht…  
Der junge Mann schenkte ihr gar keine Beachtung, ging vor seiner Tochter in die Hocke und griff sie an den Schultern.  
„Belinda Chaya Malfoy, tu das nie wieder. Hast du gehört? Mir ist das Herz in die Hose gerutscht. Du darfst nicht einfach weglaufen."  
„Malfoy?!", rutschte es ihr schließlich raus.  
Er sah auf und ihm entgleisten die Gesichtszüge, als er sie erkannte. „Granger?!"  
Ein paar Sekunden starrten sie sich nur ungläubig an. Er sah müde aus, fand Hermine. Unter seinen eisblauen Augen, die gleichen Augen wie Belinda, machten sich dunkle Schatten breit. Er wirkte schon fast ungesund blass auf sie, war nicht glatt rasiert, ein Dreitagebart bedeckte Wangen und Mundpartie. Die hellblonden Haare waren nicht ordentlich gescheitelt wie zuletzt in der Schule, sie waren kürzer und momentan etwas durcheinander. Draco Malfoy sah mitgenommen aus. Seine Augen blickten sie nicht arrogant, sondern einfach nur erschrocken an und sie meinte etwas Gebrochenes in ihnen wahrzunehmen.  
„Daddy, woher kennst du Mia?"  
„Du bist Mia?" Er nahm die Kleine auf den Arm und richtete sich auf. Hermine stand ebenfalls auf.  
„Du bist der Vater von diesem kleinen Engel?" Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Draco Malfoy sollte dies süße kleine Mädchen gezeugt haben? Andererseits, der Blick und der Spruch… Nun, das würde wiederum genau zu Malfoy passen. Daher waren sie ihr so bekannt vorgekommen. Aber trotzdem! Er war verheiratet und hatte ein Kind und noch viel wichtiger, er war in New York! Warum bei Merlin war dieser Kerl in New York? In Manhattan?  
„Ja, falls du nichts dagegen hast, Granger, das ist meine Tochter!", giftete er sie an. „Wir gehen heim."  
„Aber Daddy…"  
„Nein! Ich sagte, wir gehen heim!"  
Belinda schwieg. Sie schien zu spüren, dass sie ihrem Vater genau jetzt besser nicht wiedersprach.  
Ungläubig und noch völlig überrumpelt starrte Hermine den beiden nach. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy war in New York City.


	6. Problems, Malfoy?

Granger in New York! In Manhattan! Im Central Park! Was zur Hölle machte diese verdammte Miss Neunmalklug hier? Das letzte Mal hatte er sie in Hogwarts gesehen. Nun ja, zwischen den Trümmern von Hogwarts traf es wohl besser.  
Sein Vater hatte ihn zu sich gerufen. Er hatte gezögert, sich unsicher umgesehen, war Hermines Blick begegnet. Seine Mutter hatte die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt, seinen Namen gesagt, er hatte zu Boden geblickt und sich schließlich aus der Reihe gelöst, war auf sie zugegangen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn in Empfang genommen, ihn gar umarmt, aber Draco wusste, dass das keine Rückkehr war, er hatte es in Narzissas Augen gesehen. Es war eine Abkehr. Sie und Lucius waren nur noch dort gewesen, um ihn, ihren Sohn, ihr einziges Kind zu holen. Was für ein widerwärtiges Gefühl diese Berührung in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Voldemort so nah zu sein, allein die Erinnerung ließ ihn bittere Galle schmecken. Schließlich hatte er die Hand seiner Mutter genommen und zusammen mit ihr und seinem Vater den Schauplatz der Schlacht verlassen. Erst später hatte er erfahren, was dann passiert war. Voldemort, Potter, das Wiesel und noch so viele andere hatten ihr Leben gelassen. Von dem Trio war nur Granger geblieben und die hatte sich möglichst schnell abgesetzt. So schnell, dass sie, wie ihm zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst wurde, nicht mal das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts wiederholt hatte. Wohin sie abgetaucht war hatte niemand gewusst, zumindest nicht öffentlich. Draco war sich sicher, dass die Weasleys über ihren Aufenthaltsort schon immer informiert gewesen waren.  
Die plötzliche, unerwartete Begegnung mit der Vergangenheit wühlte ihn auf. Er zog das Sweatshirt über seinen linken Unterarm. Er wollte es nicht sehen. Was hatte er damals nur getan? Wo war er da hineingeraten? Seine Kiefer mahlten aufeinander, dass sie knackten. Er schluckte schwer. Alles kam wieder hoch. Wie Voldemort ihm den Auftrag gegeben hatte, Dumbledore zu töten. Eine Aufgabe, von der er jetzt wusste, dass sie keinen anderen Zweck gehabt hatte als seine Eltern, seinen Vater für sein Versagen zu bestrafen. Sie war mit voller Absicht viel zu schwierig, viel zu gefährlich für einen Sechzehnjährigen gewesen. Er konnte nicht mal erahnen, welche Todesängste seine Mutter ausgestanden haben musste. Sie hatte Severus sogar dazu gebracht, den Unbrechbaren Schwur zu leisten. Ja, er war sein Pate gewesen, aber zu diesem Schritt entschied man sich nicht ohne weiteres. Der Lord hatte ihm das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt. Eine durchaus schmerzhafte Prozedur. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sich kochendheiße Flüssigkeit direkt unter der Haut ausbreiten. Der Schmerz war nur von kurzer Dauer, aber heftig und er, verblendet und naiv wie er damals gewesen war, hatte sogar einen Anflug von Stolz verspürt. Wie lächerlich! Aber das war sein Moment gewesen, seine Chance sich zu beweisen. Wie verzweifelt er doch nach der Anerkennung seines Vaters gerungen hatte. Er hatte gehofft ihn so einmal stolz zu machen und gleichzeitig Voldemort zufriedenzustellen. Er hatte versagt. Zwar nur teilweise, doch schlussendlich hatte er Dumbledore nicht töten können. Er war vieles, vieles worauf er nicht stolz war, aber er war kein Mörder!  
„Daddy?"  
Er schreckte auf aus den düsteren Gedanken, die die Begegnung in ihm ausgelöst hatte und sah sich um. Er stand in der Küche vor der vermaledeiten Herdplatte, die er einfach nicht zum Laufen bekam. Belinda sah ihn unsicher an und er zwang sich ein Lächeln ab.  
„Ja, Prinzessin?"  
„Daddy, ich hab Hunger. Wann gibt es denn Essen?"  
Eine gute Frage. Aus dieser Küche erst mal nichts. Er musste sich deswegen noch etwas einfallen lassen. Das ging so nicht weiter.

Den Schock von Samstag hatte sie noch nicht ganz verdaut. Zu plötzlich, viel zu unvorbereitet war sie auf einen Teil ihres vergangenen Lebens getroffen. Noch dazu auf einen, auf den sie gut verzichten konnte. Sie wusste noch ganz genau, wie Malfoy sie in der Schule behandelt hatte. Er hatte sie als wertloses kleines Schlammblut beschimpft, sie schikaniert und bloßgestellt, wo er nur gekonnt hatte. Er war ein verzogenes, arrogantes, kleines Biest gewesen und sie glaubte nicht, dass sich daran viel geändert hatte. Wobei… Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass Belinda ganz vernarrt in ihren Vater war. Immer noch unglaublich, dass dieser goldige Schatz von ihm sein sollte. Nein, nur weil er seine Tochter anscheinend liebte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sich dieser Mistkerl auch nur irgendwie geändert haben musste.  
Das letzte Mal, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte war während der Schlacht in Hogwarts gewesen. Er hatte sich nach Aufforderung seiner Eltern aus den Reihen von Harrys Anhängern, denjenigen die die Schule versuchten zu verteidigen, gelöst. Kurz hatten sich ihre Blicke getroffen, dann war er über den Hof geschritten. Er hatte sich von Voldemort umarmen lassen. Sie schüttelte es beim bloßen Gedanken daran. Schließlich war er mit Lucius und Narzissa verschwunden, hatte den Kampf, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch lange nicht beendet gewesen war, verlassen.  
Sie verscheuchte die Erinnerungen mit wedelnder Hand und sah auf, als sich die Tür öffnete. Rosalind kam mit Belinda rein, die sie anstrahlte und auf sie zulief. Hermine konnte nicht anders, egal, wer ihr Vater war, diese kleine Maus war einfach zu süß und sie nahm sie auf den Schoß.  
„Na, hast du Flynn wieder dabei?", fragte sie und das blonde Mädchen nickte.  
„Ja, schau. Ich kann ihn doch nicht zu Hause lassen. Da fühlt er sich doch sonst den ganzen Tag alleine."  
„Das stimmt und das wäre gar nicht schön. Schau mal, Felicity ist schon hinten in der Spielecke."  
„Du Mia?"  
„Ja?"  
Belinda sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Woher kennst du meinen Daddy?"  
„Hat er dir das nicht erzählt?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und streichelte den Minimuff. „Nein, aber ich weiß nicht warum."  
„Ja, also weißt du, dein Dad und ich, wir… Also wir waren zusammen auf der Schule."  
Sie schien zu überlegen und das gefiel Hermine ganz und gar nicht. Zehn Jahre als Erzieherin hatten sie gelehrt, dass Kinder die schlimmsten Fragen stellen konnten und sie trafen einen immer genau dann, wenn man keine Antwort parat hatte.  
„Warst du auch in Slytherin? Meine Mummy war auch da und hat Daddy da kennen gelernt."  
„Nein. Nein, ich war in einem anderen Haus. Ich war in Gryffindor."  
„Achso." Sie zog die Nase kraus. „Wart ihr Freunde?"  
„Nein, wir waren nicht befreundet."  
„Wieso?"  
Oh ha, erwischt. Sie konnte dem Kind doch nicht erzählen, wie widerlich ihr Vater zu ihr gewesen war. Eine Freundschaft mit Malfoy, undenkbar.  
„Belinda, ich glaub, Felicity wartet. Geh spielen, ja?"  
Das Mädchen rutschte von ihrem Schoß und lief zu ihrer Freundin. Diese ganzen Warum-wieso-weshalb-Fragen konnten einen schon in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Inständig hoffte sie, dass Valerie sie heute nicht auch noch in den Wahnsinn treiben würde, während sie mit dem Aufzug runter ins Portschlüssel-Büro fuhr, um ihre Freundin abzuholen.  
Wenig später saßen sie zusammen in einem kleinen Bistro und aßen zu Mittag. Bis jetzt war alles gut gegangen. Bis jetzt hatte Val keine neuen Verkupplungsversuche gestartet. Wie gesagt, bis jetzt.  
Sie stieß Hermine an und nickte in eine Richtung schräg hinter ihr. Sie sah sich um, aber nur kurz. Sie verzog das Gesicht.  
„Wenn der dich weiter so anglotzt, fallen ihm gleich noch die Augen aus.", grinste ihre Freundin.  
„Den willst du mir jetzt aber nicht aufschwatzen, oder?"  
„Kein Interesse am Latin Lover?"  
Die Brünette schüttelte sich und Valerie begann zu lachen.  
„Ich bin ja eh der Meinung, dass ein heller Typ viel besser zu dir passen würde. Ach ja, wirklich schade, dass er verheiratet ist. Ich hätte das interessant gefunden und vielleicht brauchst du auch einfach einen Briten."  
Fing sie schon wieder damit an! Hermine hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass Val sie verkuppeln wollte, damit konnte sie umgehen, aber das hier ging gar nicht. Spätestens seit Samstag ging das definitiv überhaupt nicht mehr. Wutentbrannt knallte sie ihr Besteck auf den Tisch und sprang auf, dass ihr Stuhl gefährlich ins Schwanken geriet. Valerie fuhr erschrocken zusammen.  
„Ich will davon nichts mehr hören, verstanden?", fuhr sie ihre Freundin an. „Draco Malfoy ist eine verachtenswerte, böse Kakerlake und wenn du noch einmal Andeutungen in diese Richtung machst, mich mit diesem miesen Frettchen verkuppeln zu wollen, ich schwöre dir Val, dann verfluche ich dich!"  
Die andern Gäste beobachteten die Szene mehr oder weniger unverhohlen.  
„Tut mir leid, Mia wirklich. Ich wusste nicht… Ich versteh ehrlich gesagt kein Wort von dem, was du da gesagt hast. Böse Kakerlake? Mieses Frettchen? Kennst du ihn?"  
„Ja, ich kenne Malfoy! Ich kenne ihn schon viel zu lange und am besten wäre es gewesen, ich hätte dieses arrogante Scheusal nie im Leben getroffen!"  
Sie packte ihre Handtasche, knallte Geld auf den Tisch und verließ das Bistro. Noch völlig überrumpelt von dem Ausbruch dieses Ausmaßes, der nun doch recht untypisch für Hermine war, sah Valerie ihr hinterher.

Als er den Flur im fünften Stock betrat, kam ihm Belinda nicht wie letzte Woche entgegengesprungen. Er wollte gerade an die mittlere Tür klopfen, als diese sich öffnete und die Leiterin vor ihm stand. Mit Flynn in der Hand folgte ihr seine Tochter.  
„Mr. Malfoy, ich muss ja sagen, Belinda integriert sich wunderbar. Der Start war vielleicht etwas schwierig, aber mittlerweile…"  
Warum meinten die Weibsbilder hier eigentlich immer ihn volllabern zu müssen? Erst die Mutter von Felicity und nun ergoss sich erneut ein Redeschwall über ihn. Er hatte auf Durchzug gestellt und nickte und lächelte einfach nur an Stellen, an denen es ihm angebracht erschien. Währenddessen zupfte die Kleine an seiner Anzugshose. Er hob sie hoch und hoffte, dass diese Frau endlich aufhören würde, ihm zu erzählen, wie wunderbar sich seine Tochter machte. Was erwartete sie denn? Es war schließlich seine Tochter. Belinda zupfte weiter an ihm, diesmal an seiner Krawatte.  
„Was ist denn?", fragte er schließlich und wandte sich von Mrs. Hunter ab.  
„Daddy, du hast doch gestern gesagt, dass du Mia noch was fragen magst.", erwiderte sie und deutete in den Raum auf die Erzieherin, die nur verwundert aufsah. Immerhin hatte das Gequatsche aufgehört. Leider setzte es auch direkt wieder ein: „Ah ja, ihre Tochter ist ganz vernarrt in Hermine. Das…"  
„Schon gut, ich hab es ja verstanden!", fuhr er ihr über den Mund und die Leiterin verstummte.  
„Du willst mich etwas fragen, Malfoy?"  
Hermine war näher gekommen, stand nun mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm und zog die Augenbraun hoch. Als er das gestern ausgesprochen hatte, war er völlig verzweifelt gewesen. Warum nur musste sich Belinda ausgerechnet daran erinnern?  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich dich fragen sollte, Granger."  
„Aber Daddy, gestern Abend hast du doch noch…"  
„Prinzessin.", lächelte er sie gequält an. „Warum hälst du jetzt nicht einfach mal ganz kurz den Mund, ja?" Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an.  
„Also, Malfoy, was ist?", hakte die Braunhaarige nach.  
„Na schön.", gab er resignierend nach. „Du bist doch eine Muggel."  
„Ich bin eine Hexe, wann lernst du das endlich? Ich bin nur muggelgeboren."  
„Wie auch immer. Du kennst dich mit dieser Technik und diesem Elektrizitätszeug doch bestimmt aus?"  
„Jaaaaa.", antwortete sie gedehnt und musste sich innerlich zurückhalten, um nicht loszulachen. Ihrem Gegenüber war es sichtlich unangenehm ausgerechnet sie zu fragen. „Malfoy, komm zum Punkt."  
„Wir haben ein paar… Probleme in der Küche."  
Sie verdrehte die Augen. Ob er jemals damit rausrücken würde, was er wollte? Sie sah ihn auffordernd an.  
„Ja, verdammt, ich krieg den Herd nicht ans Laufen. Ich weiß nicht, wie das funktioniert." Dann fügte er leiser hinzu: „Könntest du vorbeikommen und dir das ansehen?"  
„Wie ist das Zauberwort?"  
„Granger, übertreib es nicht!", fauchte er sie an.  
„Das ist nicht das richtige."  
„Ich weiß es.", quietschte Belinda freudig. „Daddy, du musst bitte sagen."  
Hermine lachte kurz hinter vorgehaltener Hand auf, als sie den Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden sah. Er sah aus, als würde ihm jemand Mist unter die Nase halten und er hätte gleichzeitig in eine Zitrone gebissen.  
„Bitte.", presste er gezwungen zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
Sie lächelte ihn süffisant an und flötete: „Natürlich, Malfoy, wenn du so nett fragst und bitte sagst. Wie könnte ich da bloß ablehnen? Wobei, das Bitte üben wir noch mal."  
„Granger, du… Komm einfach später vorbei, okay?"  
Und er wandte sich ab, verließ mit Belinda das Ministerium und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Etwa eine Stunde später stand Hermine vor der Tür und klingelte. Draco Malfoy hatte sie, ausgerechnet sie, um Hilfe gebeten. Das würde sie ihm ewig aufs Brot schmieren können. Eigentlich war sie kein besonders schadenfroher Mensch, aber in diesem Fall gönnte sie sich eine Ausnahme. Ein Hauself öffnete ihr. Artemisia hatte von ihm erzählt und doch war es nicht so, wie Hermine erwartet hatte. Der Elf verbeugte sich tief vor ihr und bat sie herein, aber er wirkte ganz anders als Dobby oder Kreacher. Er trug einen sauberen gestreiften Kissenbezug, wie ihr auffiel. Ungewöhnlich.  
„Master Malfoy erwartet Sie, Madam.", piepste der Elf und wies ihr den Weg. Hermine folgte der Aufforderung, trat vom Flur in den Wohnbereich und staunte zum zweiten Mal. Sie war in Malfoy Manor gewesen, diesem düsteren, kalten Ort. Bei der Erinnerung fuhr sie sich unbewusst kurz über ihren Unterarm. Das hier hatte absolut nichts damit gemein. Das Appartement war hell dank der bodentiefen Fenster, die Wände und die Einrichtung in warmen Braun-, Beige- und Cremetönen gehalten und der Blick! Vor ihr erstreckte sich Manhattan und mitten drin, fast zum Greifen nach, der Central Park.  
„Beeindruckt, Granger?"  
Sie wandte sich um und sah Draco lässig gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt stehen. Er fixierte sie.  
„Nicht im Geringsten, Malfoy.", log sie. „Außerdem warst du es, der mich hergebeten hat. Gab es da nicht ein Problem, dass du nicht selbst gelöst bekommst?"  
Er warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. Sie kannte das, auf diesen Blick folgte normalerweise eine Beleidigung, eine herablassende Bemerkung. Er setzte bereits dazu an, als Belinda an ihm vorbei in den Raum lief und Hermine anstrahlte. Sie begrüßte das kleine blonde Mädchen.  
„Hilfst du Daddy jetzt in der Küche?", fragte sie.  
„Ja, das mach ich jetzt."  
„Daddy, gibt es dann endlich wieder richtig zu essen?"  
„Natürlich.", antwortete er unterkühlt. „Granger, hier geht's lang."  
„Überschlag dich bloß nicht vor Freundlichkeit, Malfoy."  
„Keine Sorge, das wird nicht vorkommen."  
Sie gingen in die Küche, wo der Hauself schon in einer Ecke wartete und nervös seine Finger knetete. Hermine lächelte ihn an.  
„Wie heißt du denn eigentlich?", fragte sie und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.  
Das kleine Wesen sah zu Draco, dieser deutete ein Nicken an.  
„Snuggles, Madam."  
Sie wandte sich wieder an den Blonden. „Hat er Urlaub? Ist er versichert? Bekommt er Lohn?"  
„Was?!", raunzte er sie an. „Natürlich nicht! Granger, das ist ein Hauself."  
„Das heißt nicht, dass sie keine Rechte haben."  
„Jetzt fang nicht so an! Er hat sein eigenes Zimmer, er hat ein Bett, er trägt saubere Kissenbezüge, er bekommt zu Essen. Das reicht ja wohl vollkommen!"  
Hermine dachte einen kurzen Moment nach, musterte den Elf und meinte: „Das klingt auf jeden Fall schon mal besser als bei Dobby. Ich hatte ganz ehrlich die Befürchtung du würdest Snuggles genauso behandeln wie dein Vater ihn damals."  
Erschrocken wich sie ein paar Schritte zurück, als Draco nach diesen Worten plötzlich drohend auf sie zukam und zischte: „Wag es ja nicht mich mit Lucius zu vergleichen oder ihn auch nur noch einmal in meiner Gegenwart zu erwähnen. Verstanden?"  
Sie war verwirrt, nickte einfach nur stumm. Dann flüsterte sie: „Die Kleine ist mit im Raum."  
Das schien zu wirken. Noch einen Augenblick trafen sie seine blauen Augen voller Zorn, dann ging er auf Abstand. Er deutete auf den Herd und die Braunhaarige sah sich das ganze genauer an. Kein Wunder, dass er ihn nicht zum Laufen brachte. Gas oder Ceran hätten ihm wahrscheinlich schon Probleme bereitet, aber ein Induktionsherd musste ihn ja völlig überfordern. Snuggles trat neben sie.  
„Madam, zeigen Sie Snuggles nun, wie es funktioniert?"  
„Natürlich, es ist ganz einfach. Moment, wir brauchen nur…" Sie öffnete die Schränke und fand schließlich, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Die Hexe hielt eine Art silbernen Knopf zwischen den Fingern, etwas kleiner als ihre Handfläche. Sie setzte ihn auf eine Markierung. Augenblicklich leuchtete die Anzeige für die Kochfelder auf.  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?" Draco stand hinter ihr.  
„Das ist ein Induktionsherd, Malfoy und in diesem Fall sogar eine absolut kindersichere Variante. Das hier ist ein Magnet. Induktion funktioniert elektromagnetisch. Ohne den Knopf hier kannst du den Herd nicht einschaltet. Nachdem du ihn ausgemacht hast, legst du den Magneten einfach aus Belindas Reichweite und sie kann nicht hier dran rumspielen.", erklärte sie.

Induktion nannte sich das also. Na, da hätte er ja noch ewig rumprobieren können. Aber es hörte sich sicher an. Nicht, dass seine Tochter sich normalerweise in der Küche aufhielt, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Diese Muggel kamen aber auch auf Ideen. Elektromigne… Elektromakte… Wie auch immer das jetzt noch mal hieß! Hauptsache er, oder besser der Hauself wusste jetzt wie dieser Herd funktionierte.  
„So schwierig ist es gar nicht.", schloss die Brünette ihren Vortrag.  
„Gut, dann wird es hier wohl auch wieder was vernünftiges zu essen geben." Er sah hinab zu Snuggles.  
„Master Malfoy, Sir, wenn Ihr wünscht beginnt Snuggles augenblicklich mit der Zubereitung." Demütig senkte er den Kopf und warf dann einen scheuen Blick zu Hermine. „Sir, bleibt Madam Granger zum Essen, Sir?"  
Er verzog bei dieser Frage das Gesicht, aber bevor er ein harsches Nein herausbrachte, rief Belinda hinter ihm: „Oh ja! Daddy, darf Mia zum Essen bleiben? Bitte, Daddy." Sie klammerte sich an sein Bein.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir sie erst mal fragen, ob sie überhaupt möchte.", wich er aus.  
Seine Tochter sah die Erzieherin mit großen Augen an. „Mia, bleibst du?"  
Sie ging in die Hocke. „Belinda, ich weiß nicht. Das ist vielleicht…"  
„Biittteeeeeee." Ihre Augen wurden noch größer und sie schob die Unterlippe vor. Draco wusste nur zu gut, dass der einzige, der diesem Blick widerstehen konnte, Lucius war. Aber der zählte nicht. Belinda bat ihn so gut wie nie um etwas. Die junge Frau ließ den Kopf sinken und ergab sich in ihr Schicksal. „Na gut, ich bleibe."  
Belinda strahlte sie an, nahm sie an die Hand und meinte: „Komm, ich zeig dir die Sterne in meinem Zimmer. Daddy hat sie für mich gezaubert."  
Dass die beiden Erwachsenen offensichtlich gar nicht davon angetan waren, den anderen nun auch noch beim Abendessen ertragen zu müssen, schien die Kleine gar nicht zu bemerken.  
Auch Draco verließ die Küche wieder, ließ den Hauself allein, der sich sogleich ans Werk machte, um das erste Mahl in der neuen Küche zuzubereiten. Während Snuggles also seiner Arbeit nachging und Hermine mit seiner Tochter in deren Zimmer verschwunden war, nutze er die kurze Ruhepause und streckte sich auf der Couch aus. Er legte die Hände auf sein Gesicht. Schon seit Feierabend hatte er leichte Kopfschmerzen, ein unangenehmes Pochen direkt hinter den Schläfen. Kein Wunder, er schlief kaum mehr als fünf Stunden und die meistens nicht mal durch, Belinda kostete ihn Kraft und Nerven, die Kunden in seinem Büro waren nicht immer besonders einfach und jetzt auch noch Granger. Nicht nur in New York, nicht nur in Manhattan, nein, im Ministerium und noch viel schlimmer, in seiner Wohnung. Quasi mitten in seinem Leben. Was hatte er getan, dass sich von einem auf den anderen Moment irgendwelche Schicksalsgötter gegen ihn verschworen hatten?  
Er schloss die Augen. Nur fünf Minuten. Vielleicht würden dann wenigstens die Kopfschmerzen verschwinden.

Belinda hatte ihr nicht nur die Sterne gezeigt, sondern gleich ihr ganzes Reich und Draco schien sie nicht nur Prinzessin zu nennen, seine Tochter war seine Prinzessin. Es sollte sie nicht wundern, dass es ihr an nichts fehlte. Sie war eine Malfoy und Hermine wusste, dass bei denen Gold nicht unbedingt eine Rolle spielte. Sie fragte sich nur langsam…  
„Hast du schon gesehen, dass man vom Wohnzimmer aus ganz weit gucken kann?" Sie hüpfte aufgeregt vor ihr auf und ab.  
Sie lächelte das Mädchen an. „Ja, das hab ich kurz gesehen."  
„Dann musst du noch mal richtig schauen.", meinte Belinda und lief voraus. Hermine folgte ihr und ja, wahrscheinlich sollte sie sich das wirklich noch mal ansehen. Ihr Vater hatte sie vorhin doch recht schnell vom Fenster abgelenkt. Vater. Bei Merlin, Draco Malfoy war wirklich ihr Vater. Das ging der Braunhaarigen einfach nicht in den Kopf. In ihrer Vorstellung passte das einfach nicht zusammen.  
„Da, siehst du?"  
Sie trat hinter Belinda und beobachtete durch die Scheibe, wie sich langsam aber allmählich die Dämmerung über Manhattan legte. Ein schöner Anblick.  
Ein Geräusch ließ sie herumfahren. Draco lag auf dem Sofa, hatte sich gedreht und seine Lippen bewegten sich. Wieder fiel ihr auf, wie ausgelaugt er aussah. Seine Augenlider zuckten. Er war eingeschlafen, schien zu träumen.  
„Daddy schläft ganz schlecht.", murmelte Belinda traurig. Hermine setzte sich in den Sessel und nahm das kleine Mädchen auf den Schoß. „Und er träumt böse.", fügte sie hinzu.  
„Er träumt böse?"  
Sie nickte. „Ja, das ist gruselig. Ich weiß von Mummy, dass das passiert und hab es selbst einmal gehört. Sie hat ihm dann so was zu trinken gegeben, das war lila."  
Der Trank für traumlosen Schlaf. Die junge Frau nickte erneut, strich sich eine braune Strähne aus dem Gesicht und fragte: „Wo ist deine Mum eigentlich?"  
Belinda senkte den Kopf, dann flüsterte sie: „Daddy meinte, sie sei im Himmel, weil Engel da wohnen und dass sie Scorpius mitgenommen hat, damit sie nicht so alleine ist. Das ist ziemlich gemein. Weißt du, warum Engel nicht aus dem Himmel kommen können?"  
Wenige Herzschläge lang saß die Erzieherin mit offenem Mund da, wusste nicht wirklich, was sie antworten sollte. Der Blonde war gar nicht verheiratet, er war verwitwet. Diese Information erschütterte sie. Sah er deshalb so mitgenommen aus? Sie klappte den Mund zu und sammelte sich, versuchte es zumindest.  
„Belinda, das ist wirklich schwierig zu erklären.", begann sie. „Weißt du…" Was sollte sie bloß sagen? Warum konnten Engel nicht aus dem Himmel zurück? „Weißt du, wenn Menschen zu Engeln werden, dann bekommen sie Aufgaben, die sie nur im Himmel erfüllen können."  
„Und was für Aufgaben sind das?"  
„Na ja, sie werden zum Beispiel zu Schutzengeln und von oben können sie dann viel besser auf ihre Lieben hier auf der Erde aufpassen. Wenn sie den Himmel verlassen würden, dann ginge das nicht so gut."  
„Daddy hat auch gesagt, dass Mummy jetzt auf uns aufpasst. Zusammen mit Scorpi. Aber ich vermisse sie trotzdem."  
„Und wer ist Scorpi?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig, obwohl sie bereits einen Verdacht hatte.  
„Scorpius. Mein kleiner Bruder.", antwortete die Blonde. „Das ist auch ein bisschen gemein. Ich mochte ihn doch kennen lernen."  
Hermine strich ihr durch die Haare. Es tat ihr leid, was passiert war. Was auch immer genau passiert war.  
Die Kleine rutschte von ihrem Schoß und deutete ihr, zu warten. Dann verließ sie das Wohnzimmer und kam wenig später zurück. Belinda streckte ihr ein Bild entgegen.  
„Schau, das ist meine Mummy."  
Sie nahm und betrachtete es. Draco, mit blasser, aber wesentlich gesünderer Gesichtsfarbe, rasiert und herausgeputzt mit einem perfekt sitzenden Anzug hatte den Arm um eine junge Frau gelegt, die neben ihm stand.  
Sie war schlank und zierlich, wirkte fast schon zerbrechlich und war trotz hoher Schuhe etwas kleiner als er. Sie trug ein wunderschönes, enganliegendes zartrotes Kleid. Es stand ihr sehr gut, wobei Hermine schon beinah davon ausging, dass ihr bei dieser modelähnlichen Figur bestimmt fast alles stehen musste. Sie hatte lange schlanke Beine, eine schmale Hüfte, die in eine ebenso schmale Taille überging. Ihr Bauch war flach und ihre Brüste klein aber offensichtlich wohlgeformt. Sie hatte einen elegant langen Hals und ihr schmales Gesicht wies ebenmäßige Züge auf. Die Haut war glatt und hell, ihre Lippen voll und leicht geschwungen. Sie lächelte und entblößte dabei eine Reihe gerader weißer Zähne. Sie hatte hohe Wangenknochen, eine kleine gerade Nase und große hellbraune Augen. Sie war dezent geschminkt und ihr dunkelbraunes Haar lang und glatt. Sie trug eine schlichte silberne Kette mit einem kleinen Anhänger. Sie meinte die ineinander verschlungenen Buchstaben A und D zu erkennen. Um ihr zierliches Handgelenk hatte sie ein ebenfalls silbernes Armband mit kleinen weißen Steinchen gelegt. Ihre Hände waren zart und an der Linken trug sie zwei Ringe. Der eine, offensichtlich zur Verlobung überreicht, war gekrönt von einem gefassten Diamanten, der andere war auch diamantbesetzt, aber anders als der Verlobungsring rundherum. Hermine wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen was für ein Wert allein an diesem einen Finger steckte. Allerdings waren sie schon wirklich schön anzusehen, stilvoll.  
Über ihren Charakter wusste sie nichts, aber rein optisch passte die sie perfekt zu dem schmalgebauten, blonden Mann neben ihr. Eigentlich war sie sehr hübsch, wie Hermine zugeben musste, nur wirkte sie schon so perfekt, dass es leicht unnatürliche Züge annahm. Ein bisschen wie eine Puppe. Eine schöne Puppe, aber eine Puppe.  
Draco zog sie an sich, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und sie lachte auf, blickte ihren Ehemann an. Er schien glücklich zu sein. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, den ehemaligen Slytherin jemals so zufrieden und mit sich im Einklang gesehen zu haben wie auf diesem Foto. Er musste sie wirklich geliebt haben. Eine komische Vorstellung, dass Draco Malfoy tatsächlich zu so etwas in der Lage sein sollte.  
Hermine musterte das kleine Mädchen neben ihr. Sie schlug ganz eindeutig nach ihrem Vater. Sie hatte die gleichen hellblonden Haare, die gleichen ungewöhnlich hellen eisblauen Augen, die blasse Haut, aber sie erkannte auch sofort die Anlagen ihrer Mutter. Die Erzieherin hatte mittlerweile einen Blick dafür bekommen und Hermine war sich sehr sicher, wenn sich mit den Jahren das Kindliche verwuchs und Belinda langsam erwachsen wurde, würde sie ihrer Mutter fast wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten sein nur halt mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen. Vielleicht weniger puppenhaft.  
Sie gab ihr das Bild zurück und strich ihr über den Kopf.  
„Deine Mum war eine hübsche Frau und sie ist bestimmt ein ganz wunderbarer Engel." Belinda lächelte sie daraufhin an und warf selbst einen Blick auf das Foto in ihren kleinen Händen.  
„Du solltest es wieder zurückstellen, denke ich.", meinte Hermine.  
Das Mädchen nickte und ging langsam aus dem Raum. Die Brünette stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Oberschenkeln ab, legte den Kopf in die Hände und sah ihr gedankenverloren nach, bis Draco sich plötzlich ruckartig bewegte. Sie wandte den Kopf. Der Blonde war nicht aufgewacht, aber er war auch meilenweit von einem ruhigen Schlaf entfernt.  
Seine Lippen bewegten sich wieder, diesmal allerdings nicht stumm. „Keiner kann mir helfen.", nuschelte er, warf den Kopf zu Seite. „Ich kann es nicht tun… ich kann nicht… es wird nicht funktionieren… Wenn ich es nicht bald tue… wird er mich töten…"  
Hermine schluckte schwer und spürte, wie es ihr die Kehle zuschnürte. Kein Wunder, dass Belinda es gruselig fand. Das war… beängstigend und sie kannte es. Sie kannte diese Art von Träumen.

Vornübergebeugt stand er in dem gefliesten Klo, stützte sich auf dem schmutzigen Waschbecken ab. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, tropften in das Becken. Wie sollte er das je schaffen? Aber wenn er versagte… Er würde ihn töten, ihn und seine ganze Familie. Er schluchzte auf.  
„Nicht doch. Nicht doch. Sag mir was dir fehlt, ich kann dir helfen…", drang die sorgenvolle Stimme von Myrte an sein Ohr. Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
„Keiner kann mir helfen." Niemand konnte das. Niemand und schon gar kein Geist in einer Toilette der Schule. Er musste es bald tun, er musste einen Weg finden den Auftrag auszuführen. Aber er konnte nicht, er wusste, dass er es nicht konnte. Er musste! Wenn er es nicht tat, war das sein sicheres Todesurteil.  
Er hob den Blick, sah aus verheulten Augen in den gesprungenen Spiegel und erstarrte. Potter stand hinter ihm!  
Erschrocken wirbelte er herum, zog seinen Zauberstab und jagte instinktiv einen Fluch in die Richtung des Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser verfehlte ihn nur knapp. Die Erwiderung folgte auf dem Fuße, aber Draco blockte den Zauber ab.  
„Hört auf damit! Aufhören!", kreischte die Maulende Myrte hysterisch.  
Sein nächster Fluch ließ den Abfalleimer hinter Potter explodieren. Dessen Zauber prallte an der Wand hinter dem Blonden ab und zertrümmerte den Spülkasten auf dem der Geist gehockt hatte. Wasser strömte aus, floss über den Boden. Harry rutschte aus, Draco richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.  
„Cruci…"  
„SECTUMSEMPRA!", donnerte der Andere.  
Erschrocken fuhr Draco hoch. Sein Herz pochte hart gegen seine Brust und er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich zu orientieren. Er war nicht in Hogwarts, er war zu Hause auf der Couch, wo er offenbar eingeschlafen war. Es konnte nicht lange gewesen sein, aber erholsam war es definitiv auch nicht gewesen. Schwer atmend fuhr er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Er hatte diese Träume immer mal wieder. Kurz nach dem Krieg war es besonders schlimm gewesen. Mit den Jahren waren sie weniger geworden, aber verschwunden waren sie nie.  
Er drehte den Kopf Richtung Fenster und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Granger, sie war noch hier. Hatte sie ihm etwa beim Schlafen beobachtet? Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus Unsicherheit und Besorgnis.  
„Was ist?", fauchte er sie an.  
„Weißt du, du bist…Das ist…" Sein Blick wurde starr und sie schluckte. „Weißt du was, vergiss es."  
Sie musste ihn beobachtet haben. Anders war ihre Reaktion nicht zu erklären. Hatte er etwa geredet? Bei Merlin, er wusste von Astoria, das er das bei diesen Alpträumen manchmal tat. Das musste nicht jeder wissen und vor allem nicht sie. Er setzte sich auf und gerade als seine Füße den Boden berührten kam seine Tochter ins Zimmer.  
„Daddy, du bist ja wach.", stellte sie fest und kletterte zu ihm auf das Sofa. Er streichelte ihr über die Stirn und erwiderte: „Warum sollte ich nicht wach sein? Ich hab nur ein bisschen gedöst. Der Tag war anstrengend, Prinzessin."  
Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte seine, anders als am Wochenende, glatt rasierte Wange. „Früher warst du nicht so müde. Wenn Mummy dir dieses lilane Zeug gegeben hat, warst du viel besser drauf als jetzt. Warum ist das so?"  
Schluckende Wasserspeier, seine Tochter konnte Fragen stellen. Fragen, die für sein übermüdetes Hirn einfach zu viel waren.  
„Manchmal sind die Dinge einfach so, wie sie sind.", antwortete er ausweichend.  
„Aber wieso?", bohrte sie nach. „Ich versteh das nicht. Aber Daddy, ich weiß jetzt, warum Mummy und Scorpi nicht zurückkommen können. Mia hat es mir nämlich erklärt, weißt du?" Sie ließ die Hand sinken und griff nach Dracos Zeigefinger, den sie fest umschloss. „Ich vermiss sie immer noch, aber wenn Schutzengel von oben besser aufpassen können, dann ist es besser, wenn sie im Himmel bleiben. Weil sonst können sie ja nicht auf uns runter gucken."  
Sein Blick wanderte rüber zu Hermine, die immer noch im Sessel saß. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Sie hat mich halt gefragt. Was sollte ich machen? Eins kam zum andern."  
Er richtete wieder die Augen auf seine Tochter und irgendwie schien ihr diese Erklärung wirklich geholfen zu haben und dafür war er der Hexe sehr dankbar, auch wenn er sich eher die Zunge abbeißen würde, als ihr das zu sagen.  
„Weißt du, Malfoy.", Hermine stand auf und richtete ihr graues Sweatshirt. „Ich sollte vielleicht gehen. Du bist nicht gerade in Topform und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es bestimmt eine Millionen Menschen gibt, mit denen du lieber deine Zeit verbringen würdest als mit mir."  
Ihm lag bereits die passende Antwort auf der Zunge, als Belinda sich einmischte: „Nein, du kannst nicht gehen, Mia. Daddy hat doch schon ja gesagt und Snuggles kocht ganz toll. Daddy! Sag Mia das sie nicht gehen darf!"  
Bei Merlin nochmal! Diese Augen, diese vorgeschobene Unterlippe. Dagegen war er einfach machtlos. Er hatte dem absolut nichts entgegenzusetzen, hatte er noch nie.  
„Granger, bleib halt.", knurrte er. „Belinda würde es wirklich sehr viel bedeuten."  
Bevor Hermine antworten konnte, trat der Hauself ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Master Malfoy, Sir. Das Essen ist fertig."


	7. It's all about the girl

Das Essen verlief reichlich still, es wurde kaum ein Wort gesprochen. Draco stocherte in seinem Gemüse und starrte stur auf seinen Teller, auch Hermine fühlte sich eher unwohl als sie sich ein Stück Kartoffel in den Mund schob. Das Essen war nicht schlecht, ganz und gar nicht. Snuggles kochte sehr gut und sie musste zugeben, das Appartement war stilvoll und hell eingerichtet. Man hätte sich hier durchaus wohlfühlen können, aber sie tat es nicht. Der einzige Grund, warum sie überhaupt hier war, war Belinda. Sie fragte sich wirklich, was dieses Mädchen an sich hatte. Am liebsten hätte sie sie einfach selbst mit nach Hause genommen.  
„Warum ward ihr keine Freunde in der Schule?", platze Belinda heraus und brach das Schweigen. Draco ließ fast die Gabel fallen und sah seine Tochter erschrocken an, die seinen Blick nur fragend erwiderte.  
„Weil wir uns nicht mochten.", antwortete er knapp und ohne weitere Ausführungen.  
„Wieso?"  
Bei Merlins stinkenden Socken, das war doch zum Verrücktwerden mit dem ständigen Wieso. Wann war diese Phase bloß vorbei? Hoffentlich hatte sie überhaupt ein Ende. Momentan fühlte es sich nicht so an.  
„Och, das stimmt so aber nicht ganz."  
Sein Blick wanderte zu der Braunhaarigen und ihr Lächeln gefiel ihm irgendwie so gar nicht.  
„Ich mochte deinen Vater kurzzeitig. Er war wirklich ein herzallerliebstes Frettchen."  
„GRANGER!", entfuhr es ihm. Nicht die Geschichte mit dem Frettchen! Alles, nur nicht das! Aber es war zu spät, die Neugier seiner Tochter bereits geweckt.  
„Wieso Frettchen?", hakte sie nach.  
„Hat dein Daddy dir das nicht erzählt?" Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „In unserem vierten Jahr ist er in ein süßes kleines Frettchen mit weißem Kuschelfell verwandelt worden."  
Er wollte ihr an den Hals springen! Nicht vor Belinda. Nein! Nein, nicht vor seiner Tochter. Er würde nicht vor der Kleinen ausrasten. Er biss sich auf die Zunge und zog die Hand, die selbstständig zum Zauberstab geglitten war, wieder zurück.  
„Warum das denn?"  
„Weil er gemein war und einer unserer Lehrer hat das gesehen. Zur Strafe hat er deinen Dad verwandelt. Ach Malfoy, jetzt guck nicht so. Das unglaubliche hüpfende Frettchen. Das wirst du nie wieder los."  
„Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst.", brachte er gepresst hervor, verfiel für die restliche Zeit wieder in Schweigen und fragte sich, ob man Moody vielleicht noch postum verwünschen konnte. Währenddessen kicherte Belinda unverhohlen. Sie schien die Vorstellung ungemein amüsant zu finden, wie ihr Vater als Frettchen durch die Gegend hüpfte.  
Zugegeben, irgendwie war es gemein der Kleinen diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Aber er war in der Schule auch nicht besser zu ihr gewesen und so ein klein wenig Rache, nur so ein bisschen, wollte sie sich einfach gönnen. Vor Belinda schien er nicht den Widerling raushängen lassen zu wollen. Glück für Hermine, dass sie ihn vermutlich eher weniger ohne seine Tochter treffen würde.  
Nach dem Essen standen sie zusammen an der Tür und Draco funkelte sie böse an.  
„Das zahlst du mir heim, oder?"  
„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen.", versprach er ihr und sie war sich sicher, dass er das mehr als ernst meinte. Vielleicht sollte sie doch ein wenig aufpassen. Malfoy war schließlich nicht ohne Grund in Slytherin gewesen und bei denen standen Listigkeit und Heimtücke ganz oben auf der Liste mit den Bewerbungsanforderungen.

Sie begegnete Draco diese Woche nicht oft, aber wenn sie ihn zu Gesicht bekam, wenn er Belinda aus der Kita abholte, dann gefiel ihr sein Anblick ganz und gar nicht. Schon im Park war ihr aufgefallen, dass er unnatürlich blass war, sogar für seine Verhältnisse, und dunkle Schatten unter seinen Augen lagen. Am Montag hatte sie erfahren, was wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür war. Er schlief schlecht, hatte Alpträume. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, was er Anfang der Woche geträumt hatte, dass ihn so sehr ängstigte. Er würde ihn töten… Es musste etwas mit Voldemort zu tun haben. Mit wem sonst? Zu diesen Träumen noch der Verlust von Frau und Sohn. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, was er durchlitt. Zumindest ansatzweise, auch wenn es bei ihr anders, nicht unbedingt weniger schlimm, aber anders gewesen war. Allerdings war für sie das am schwersten zu ertragene, mitzukriegen, wie sehr Belinda darunter litt. Ihren Vater so zu sehen, das erschreckte sie. Irgendetwas musste sie tun. Nicht um Dracos Willen, sondern wegen seiner Tochter.  
Das Wochenende, beschloss sie, würde sie noch abwarten und wenn er nächste Woche wieder so ausgelaugt und kränklich daherkam, dann würde sie etwas unternehmen. Sie wusste noch nicht genau was, aber sie musste einfach etwas tun.  
Aber weder am Montag noch am Dienstag traf sie auf den Blonden, dafür kam eine Kollegin zu ihr. Mary hockte sich neben sie. Hermine las gerade wieder einer kleinen Gruppe vor.  
„Hermine.", unterbrach sie die Brünette. „Ich lös dich hier ab, okay? Du solltest mal zu Belinda. Ich glaub, der Kleinen geht's nicht so gut, aber sie spricht weder mit mir noch mit Robert. Du hast doch einen ganz guten Draht zu ihr."  
Zustimmend nickte sie, zeigte Mary noch die Stelle, an der sie gerade aufgehört hatte und stand auf.  
„Wo ist sie?"  
„Drüben in der Kuschelecke."  
Hermine ging in die angewiesene Richtung und lugte vorsichtig zwischen den blauen Vorhängen hinein in die mit Kissen und Decken ausgelegte Ecke. Belinda saß dort mit angezogenen Beinen und stupste Flynn ab und zu an. Der Minimuff quiekte dabei leise. Sie setzte sich zu ihr.  
„Belinda, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und das Mädchen lehnte sie an sie. Behutsam legte sie den Arm um die Blonde und strich ihr durch die Haare. „Warum bist du traurig?"  
„Wegen Daddy.", murmelte sie.  
Hermine seufzte. Diese Antwort hatte sie befürchtet. Sie hob Belinda auf ihren Schoß und sah sie an, versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln.  
„Magst du mir erzählen, was mit deinem Dad ist?"  
Die Kleine senkte den Blick und zupfte an Hermines schwarzer Weste. „Er ist so traurig seit Mummy und Scorpi gegangen sind und er träumt so böse. Mia, mir macht das Angst, was er im Schlaf sagt."  
Sie drückte das Kind an sich, hielt sie im Arm.  
„Ich konnte nicht schlafen.", erzählte sie weiter „Und ich bin zu Daddy ins Zimmer. Weißt du, als Mummy noch da war, dann durfte ich bei ihnen bleiben, wenn sich ein Monster unter meinem Bett versteckt hat. Daddy hat es dann am nächsten Morgen verjagt."  
Die Erzieherin grinste. Sie hatte schon von vielen Monstern unterm Bett, im Schrank, im Wäschekorb und sogar von welchen im Klo gehört.  
„Das sind Träume, Belinda. Die sind nicht echt.", versuchte sie das Mädchen zu beruhigen. Nicht echt hieß in diesem Fall aber nur, in diesem Moment nicht real. Dass sich das ganz anders anfühlen konnte, wenn man schlief wusste sie. Ganz zu schweigen von den Erlebnissen, die diese Träume auslösten.  
„Aber trotzdem. Er hat gesagt ‚Ich hab Dinge getan, die Sie schockieren würden' und ‚Ich muss Sie töten oder er tötet mich'. Mia, warum spricht er immer vom Töten?"  
Schluckende Wasserspeier, dieses Mädchen konnte aber auch wirklich unglaublich unangenehme Fragen stellen. Sie war verdammt aufmerksam und ziemlich auf Zack für ihr Alter. Der Hexe waren da schon ganz andere Kinder unter gekommen, aber wie sollte sie ihr das nun wieder erklären? Sie sah Belinda ernst an und fragte: „Weißt du, was Krieg ist?"  
Diese schüttelte den Kopf und Hermine atmete schwer aus.  
„Krieg ist…", begann sie und zog nachdenklich die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. Eine kindgerechte Erklärung, die ihr nicht noch mehr Angst machte musste her. „Du weißt doch, dass Menschen sich streiten?"  
Sie nickte eifrig.  
„Gut und ein Krieg ist eigentlich nichts anderes als ein großer Streit zwischen verschiedenen Menschen, nur, dass sie sich dabei gegenseitig ganz furchtbar wehtun und… nun ja, sich auch umbringen."  
„Aber warum?"  
„Dafür gibt es keinen guten Grund, Belinda. Es ist einfach nur dumm und macht wahnsinnig viel kaputt und ist schlimm für die Menschen, die diesen Krieg miterleben und dein Dad und ich, wir haben das miterlebt. Wenn er diese bösen Träume hat, dann träumt er bestimmt davon."  
Sie zog die Nase kraus und drückte den Zeigefinger gegen die Lippen, so wie sie es oft tat, wenn sie nachdachte. Sie sah Hermine ernst an und erwiderte dann: „Das ist aber wirklich dumm. Mummy hat immer gesagt, wenn man sich streitet, dann muss man sich auch wieder vertragen. Krieg ist eine ziemlich blöde Sache und das ist gemein, dass mein Daddy deswegen schlecht träumt."  
„Ich weiß, das ist wirklich ziemlich blöd."  
„Wenn Mummy ihm wieder das lilane Trinken geben würde, dann wäre er bestimmt wieder besser drauf."  
Sie stand auf, verzog noch mal kurz den Mund, drückte ihren Minimuff an sich und meinte: „Ich werde mich immer wieder vertragen."  
„Das ist sehr gut.", bestätigte Hermine und sah Belinda nach, die wieder zur Felicity in die Spielecke verschwand. Ihr kam eine Idee wie sie vielleicht ein wenig helfen konnte.

Feierabend. Endlich. Der Tag hatte sich gezogen. Nicht zuletzt, weil das System hinter den Bezeichnungen der britischen Inseln, Großbritannien, dem Vereinigten Königreich, sowie England, Schottland, Wales und Nordirland offensichtlich ziemlich verwirrend für die Amerikaner war. Er wusste auch nicht mehr, wie oft er hatte erklären müssen, dass Nordirland zum Vereinigten Königreich gehörte und Irland eine eigene Republik darstellte. So weit also zu Gott schütze die Königin. Hier würde sie gnadenlos untergehen.  
Als er den Flur im fünften Stock betrat, kam gerade eine Mutter mit ihrer Tochter aus der mittleren Tür. Das kleine schwarzhaarige Mädchen hatte einen pinken Ball mit flauschigem Fell in der Hand. Die Minimuffs schienen Einzug in New York zu halten. Nicht, dass er die Weasleys dank Expansion hier auch noch am Hals haben würde. Er betrat den Hauptraum der Kindertagesstätte und sah sich um, als er ein freudiges „Daddy!" hörte und sich umdrehte. Belinda kam auf ihn zugelaufen. Er streckte die Arme aus und hob sie hoch.  
„Hattest du einen schönen Tag, Prinzessin."  
„Ja.", strahlte sie. „Die andern Mädchen haben jetzt auch Minimuffs, weißt du?"  
„Ich hab es schon gesehen, ja."  
„Malfoy."  
Er blickte sich um. Hermine war vor ihn getreten und er verdrehte die Augen, kam aber nicht dazu, etwas zu sagen.  
„Weißt du, dass deine Tochter mich mit ihren Fragen irgendwann noch irre macht?"  
„Ach was? Sag bloß, du konntest ihr etwas nicht beantworten.", grinste er gehässig.  
„Das nicht. Aber wo hat sie das her? Ich hab selten ein Kind in dem Alter gesehen, dass so viele schwierige Fragen gestellt hat."  
„Nun, Granger, vielleicht bist du ja nicht die einzige Intelligenzbestie, die je in Hogwarts gewesen ist. Astoria war Jahrgangsbeste in ihrer Stufe und hat sämtliche UTZ-Prüfungen mit Ohnegleichen abgeschlossen. Etwas, das dir vielleicht sogar auch gelungen wäre, wenn du noch ein Jahr die Schulbank gedrückt hättest. Der Unterschied ist nur, dass sie nie so eine penetrante Besserwisserin war wie du."  
Zufrieden betrachtete Draco, wie Hermines Blick sich verfinsterte und ihre Wangen leicht rot wurden. Die Retourkutsche für die Geschichte über ihn als Frettchen hakte er damit erst mal positiv ab. Er wollte sich schon umdrehen und gehen, als sie sagte: „Malfoy, weißt du, eigentlich sollte ich dir das gar nicht mehr anbieten, nachdem du mir gerade wieder bewiesen hast, was für ein Widerling du sein kannst, aber..." Ihr Blick fiel auf Belinda. „Ein freier Tag würde dir vielleicht mal nicht schaden."  
Wie angewurzelt blieb er einen Moment stehen und fuhr dann herum: „Bitte was?"  
Er ließ seine Tochter runter, der das Hin- und Her der Erwachsenen offenbar zu blöd wurde und sie lief zu einem der anderen Mädchen, die noch darauf warteten abgeholt zu werden.  
„Nun komm schon. Hast du dich morgens mal im Spiegel angesehen? Du siehst fertig aus."  
„Seit wann interessiert dich denn mein Zustand?"  
„Es geht hier in erster Linie nicht um dich. Für dein Wohlbefinden bist ganz allein du verantwortlich, aber du bist auch für das deiner Tochter zuständig und falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, ihr geht es gar nicht gut damit."  
„Womit soll es ihr nicht gut gehen?", fauchte er sie an.  
Unbeeindruckt verschränkte die junge Frau die Arme vor der Brust. „Mit der gesamten Situation. Damit, dass sie sehen muss, wie schlecht es ihrem Vater geht. Verdammt, Malfoy, die Kleine ist nicht blöd, die kriegt das mit und es ist unverkennbar, was du brauchst. Ruhe. Du musst mal zur Ruhe kommen. Ich weiß nicht, was genau passiert ist und das geht mich wahrscheinlich auch nichts an, aber ich bin Belindas Erzieherin und wie es ihr geht, hat mich allein von Berufswegen zu interessieren. Also, ich biete dir an, dass ich sie dir für einen Tag abnehme. Sagen wir, ich hol sie am Samstag nach dem Frühstück ab, verbringe einen Tag mit ihr und bringe sie abends wieder heim. Ein ganzer Tag, den du für dich hast und wenn ich dir den Tipp geben darf, du solltest ihn zum Schlafen nutzen."  
Er machte den Mund auf, um ihr eine scharfe Erwiderung entgegen zu schleudern. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass ihm nichts Handfestes einfiel. Merlin noch mal, sie hatte Recht, mit dem was sie sagte. Er war übermüdet. Die Träume waren seit Astorias Tod wieder schlimmer geworden, quälten ihn zusätzlich zum Verlust. Er ertrug die leere Matratze neben sich kaum. Er wusste, wie schlecht er aussah und er wusste auch, dass das Belinda nicht verborgen geblieben sein konnte. Aber Grangers Angebot einfach so annehmen?  
„Lass dein Helfersyndrom an anderen aus und lass mich damit in Ruhe. Misch dich gefälligst nicht in mein Leben ein.", fuhr er sie schließlich an.  
„Willst du das nicht verstehen oder bist du wirklich so blöd? Es geht hier nicht um dein Leben. Ich werde den Teufel tun und mich darin einmischen. Es geht um deine Tochter. Ich hatte wirklich den Eindruck, sie würde dir was bedeuten."  
Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihm das zu unterstellen? Er sah sie böse an, aber sie ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
„Was erdreistest du dich eigentlich, so etwas zu behaupten? Sie ist meine Tochter, ich würde alles für sie tun."  
„Dann fang damit an und zwar indem du wieder auf die Beine kommst."  
Wenige Herzschläge lang fixierten sie sich noch mit Blicken, dann wandte er sich ab. „Belinda, komm. Wir müssen los."  
Empört packte sie ihn an der Schulter, als er sich zum Gehen wendete.  
„Abhauen, ja?"  
„Nein!", donnerte er. „Nicht abhauen, aber… Lass mich wenigstens darüber nachdenken."  
Nicht, dass er ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen würde, dieses Angebot anzunehmen. Ganz bestimmt nicht.

Später nach dem Abendessen, er hatte Belinda schon ins Bett gebracht, stand er am Fenster und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. In der einen Hand hielt er einen Brief. Er war von seiner Mutter. Nachdem er ihn geöffnet und gelesen hatte, hatte er sich erst mal ein Glas Feuerwhiskey eingeschenkt. Während er einen Schluck trank betrachtete er die Lichter der Stadt unter ihm. Ihr Anliegen konnte sie gleich vergessen! Keine zehn wildgewordenen Hippogreife würden ihn dazu bringen irgendetwas von dem zu erfüllen, worum sie ihn bat oder was sie ihm ausgerichtet hatte. Er faltete das Pergament erneut auseinander.

_Draco, mein Junge,  
ich hoffe dir und Belinda geht es gut in New York. Seit du weg bist, hast du nichts mehr von dir hören lassen. - Er ignorierte den leichten Vorwurf darin._  
_Ich verstehe, warum du diesen Schritt getan hast, aber mir bedeutet unsere Familie viel. Es wäre mir daher wichtig, wenn du und dein Vater euch aussprechen würdet.  
Draco, bitte denk wenigstens darüber nach. Ihr seid beide stur, aber einer muss zuerst nachgeben. - Und das wäre ganz bestimmt nicht er!_  
_Nun aber noch zu etwas anderem. Robinia hat mich angesprochen. Sie möchte Belinda sehen. Nun, ich denke, ihr genauer Wortlaut war: ‚Dein verdammter Bastard von Sohn nimmt mir erst Tochter und Enkel und verschwindet nun mit der Kleinen! Das kann er nicht machen. Ich verlange, meine Enkelin zu sehen, aber ohne diesen nichtsnutzigen Vater!'  
Ich werde es dir nicht übel nehmen, wenn du dieses, nennen wir es Angebot, ausschlägst. Ich für meinen Teil habe ihr meinen Standpunkt deutlich dargestellt.  
Ich hoffe auf Antwort.  
Grüße,  
Mutter_

Draco konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie Narzissa ihren Standpunkt verdeutlicht hatte. Für ihn war es kein Geheimnis, dass ihr Astoria nicht gut genug gewesen war. Sie war höflich zu seiner Frau gewesen, aber auch kühl und distanziert. Ihn hatte das nicht gestört. Egal, wen er seiner Mutter vorsetzen würde, sie wäre nie gut genug. Robinia Greengrass allerdings hasste sie von ganzem Herzen. Welchen Fluch sie ihr wohl auf den Hals gehetzt hatte?  
Wie dem auch sein mochte, er würde seine Tochter ganz sicher nicht allein bei dieser alten Hexe lassen. Natürlich hatte Astoria ihre Eltern öfter besucht, aber er war nie oder fast nie mit gewesen und wenn, hatte das meistens in einem ausgewachsenen Streit geendet. Das kam also gar nicht in Frage. Was Lucius betraf… Nein, das kam auch keines Falls in Frage. Als hätte er nicht schon genug Probleme!  
Seit der Beerdigung waren die Alpträume wieder schlimmer und vor allem häufiger geworden. Aber nicht nur sie brachten ihn um den Schlaf. Es waren auch die Träume von Astoria, die ihn quälten. Während er schlief waren sie nicht schlimm, ganz im Gegenteil, aber das Erwachen, was darauf folgte war das furchtbare daran. Im einen Moment lag sie noch neben ihm, aber sobald er die Hand ausstreckte und nur die kalten leeren Laken zu greifen bekam, schlug er die Augen auf und sah… niemanden.  
Seinen Vater konnte er jetzt ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen. Er war müde, er war ausgelaugt, seine Nerven strapaziert bis zum Anschlag und Lucius mit seinen Vorstellungen und Überzeugungen, von denen er einfach nicht wegkam, machten das alles nicht besser. Er wollte sich nicht wieder anhören müssen, wie missraten er war und daran erinnert werden, welchen Namen er trug. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass er ein Malfoy war und bisher hatte er die Erwartungen daran weitestgehend erfüllt. Aber es kam ja gar nicht in die Tüte, dass er Notts Cousine heiraten würde! Und über alldem auch noch Granger! Was bildete die sich ein? Was mischte die sich…  
„Verdammt, was ist denn?", fuhr er wütend auf, als es zum wiederholten Mal an seinem Hosenbein zupfte. Erschrocken wich Belinda vor ihm zurück und sah ängstlich zu ihm auf. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.  
Oh nein, nicht das! Er hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Er hatte sie doch nicht anschreien wollen, ganz bestimmt nicht.  
„Belinda, Liebling, ich… Das wollte ich nicht.", begann er und ging in die Hocke, stellte das Glas auf den Boden und lies den Brief fallen. „Komm her." Er streckte ihr die Hände entgegen, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf und die ersten Tränen liefen.  
Draco bewegte sich ein Stück auf sie zu, aber sie fing nur an zu weinen. „Nicht, Prinzessin. Das tut mir leid. Das war nicht böse gemeint."  
„Du bist gemein.", schluchzte sie.  
„Liebling, nein, ich… Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht erschrecken. Komm zu mir." Aber als er noch einen Schritt näher kam, lief sie aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er folgte ihr und bekam sie im Flur zu fassen. Wieder hockt er sich hin, ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und hielt ihren Arm locker fest.  
„Belinda, ich wollte dich nicht anschreien."  
„Du bist gemein.", wiederholte sie. „Ich will zu Mummy."  
Sie zog ihre Hand aus seinem Griff und knallte die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer zu. Ein paar Herzschläge lang starrte er auf das weiß lackierte Holz. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Sicher hatte er schon öfter mit ihr geschimpft und er war auch schon mal laut geworden, aber nie hatte er sie völlig grundlos angeschrien. Sie konnte nichts dafür, dass ihm alles über den Kopf wuchs. Sie war knapp vier Jahre alt, wie sollte sie denn begreifen, warum er so überreagierte? Der junge Mann wusste, dass die Kleine ziemlich fix für ihr Alter war, er wusste, dass sie Dinge schnell begriff und es überraschte ihn immer wieder. Sie hatte definitiv den Verstand ihrer Mutter, aber das hier… Nein, das konnte sie nicht nachvollziehen.  
Langsam stand er auf und öffnete die Tür. Belinda lag unter der Decke versteckt auf ihrem Bett und er hörte sie weinen. Draco setzte sich zu ihr, strich über die Erhebung unter dem Laken.  
„Belinda, Liebling, hör mal. Ich wollte dich wirklich nicht anbrüllen. Das war nicht richtig. Mir tut das leid." Er hob die Decke an, zog seine weinende Tochter vorsichtig darunter hervor und hob sie auf seinen Schoß. Sachte strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und wischte ein paar Tränen weg.  
„Ich will zu Mummy.", nuschelte sie.  
„Ich weiß, Prinzessin. Ich doch auch." Und er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Es hatte noch eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis er sie wirklich beruhigt hatte und sie irgendwann eingeschlafen war. Er selbst war danach direkt in sein Zimmer nebenan gegangen, wo er jetzt umgezogen im Dunkeln auf dem Bett lag. Die Arme hatte er unter dem Kopf verschränkt und starrte zur Decke. Er war völlig am Ende. Seit etwas mehr als einem Monat schlief er nicht mehr richtig, seine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt und dass das nicht gut ging, hatte er spätestens vorhin selbst gesehen. Er schaffte das so nicht.  
Draco schluckte schwer. Vielleicht… Aber warum ausgerechnet sie? Hätte ihm nicht jemand anders dieses Angebot machen können? Jemand, mit dem er keine negativbelastete Vergangenheit hatte? Wobei, wollte er Carter oder George ernsthaft seine Prinzessin anvertrauen und das einen ganzen Tag, noch dazu ohne ihn? Merlin, nein! Allein die Vorstellung verursachte bei ihm schon fast Panik. Er würde so einen Tag niemals überstehen. Granger war eventuell doch nicht die schlechteste Wahl dafür. Belinda war aus irgendeinem Grund ganz verrückt nach ihr und ließ er sie nicht eh fünf Mal in der Woche bei dieser Klugscheißerin? Was machte da ein Tag mehr? Ein Tag, an dem er wirklich mal zur Ruhe kommen könnte.  
Er sollte wohl auch noch mal in die 16th ¼ um in der Apotheke einige Zutaten zu besorgen. Der Trank für traumlosen Schlaf war mittlerweile doch mal wieder angebracht, wollte er wenigstens noch etwas beisammen bleiben.

Am nächsten Morgen, Hermine war gerade vor zehn Minuten auf der Arbeit angekommen und sortierte ein paar Unterlagen, als sie Mrs. Hunters Stimme hörte.  
„Ja, Miss Granger ist da. Einen Moment. Hermine, kommst du mal her? Mr. Malfoy möchte dich sprechen."  
Sie steckte die Unterlagen in ihre Mappe und klemmte sie sich unter den Arm, damit keines der Kinder die Pergamente durcheinanderbringen konnte. Dann stand sie auf und ging zum Eingangsbereich, wo sie prompt etwas kleines Blondes am Bein hängen hatte, dass sie breit anstrahlte.  
„Guten Morgen, Belinda.", begrüßte sie das Mädchen.  
„Ist Felicity schon da?", fragte sie.  
„Nein, noch nicht, aber ein paar andere sind schon in der Leseecke. Geh schon mal vor, ich komm später nach. Spielt so lange noch ein bisschen."  
Sie wollte gerade los laufen, als Draco protestierte: „Hey, werd ich nicht verabschiedet?"  
Seine Tochter machte noch mal kehrt und er ging in die Hocke. Sie legte die Hände auf seine Wangen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf.  
„Hab einen schönen Tag, Prinzessin."  
„Du auch, Daddy."  
Und schon war sie weg. Der Blonde richtete sich wieder auf. Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass sie wohl noch eine Weile brauchen würde, um sich an dieses Bild zu gewöhnen, falls ihr das je möglich sein sollte. Malfoy als liebender Vater war einfach… seltsam? Ja, seltsam traf es ganz gut.  
„Du wolltest mich sprechen?", fragte sie nach.  
„Ja, schon." Er fuhr sich durch die hellen Haare und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Malfoy, mach nicht wieder so einen Akt daraus wie das letzte Mal. Was willst du?"  
Er sah etwas zerknirscht drein, bevor er leise fragte: „Nimmst du sie am Samstag?"  
„Bitte?", hakte sie nach.  
„Verdammt, Granger!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Malfoy. Was hast du gesagt? Ich versteh kein Wort, wenn du dir so in den nicht vorhandenen Bart nuschelst."  
Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, bevor er seine Frage etwas lauter wiederholte: „Steht dein Angebot noch? Nimmst du Belinda am Samstag?"  
Darum ging es also. Sie hatte ehrlich gesagt gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass er es doch annehmen würde. Nicht, nach dem Abgang gestern.  
„Du bist also doch vernünftig geworden?"  
„Granger, das…"  
„Schon gut. Ich nehm sie. Ich komm sie nach dem Frühstück abholen. Sag mir nur, wann ich da sein soll.", lenkte sie ein. Sie war viel zu froh, dass er zugestimmt hatte. Er brauchte Ruhe, er musste mal wieder schlafen. So wie er aussah, schien er das schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr zu tun. Ganz zu schweigen von Belinda. Sie wollte nicht, dass es ihr schlecht ging. Die Erzieherin konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber dieses kleine, aufgeweckte Mädchen hatte es ihr vom ersten Moment an angetan.

Gähnend saß Draco am Samstagmorgen um halb zehn am Esstisch und schob seine Cornflakes mit dem Löffel von einer Seite der Schüssel zur anderen. Er hatte sich notgedrungen ein graues T-Shirt und eine dunkle Jeans angezogen. Eigentlich wäre er viel lieber im Bett liegen geblieben, aber Granger nur in Pyjamahose unter die Augen treten kam gar nicht in Frage.  
Quiekend rollte Flynn über den Teppich. Er sollte sich aufraffen und Belinda anziehen bevor… es klingelte. Zu spät. Er hörte bereits wie Snuggles die Tür öffnete und vernahm Schritte im Flur. Nur wenig später betrat Hermine den Wohnbereich.  
„Mia!", freute sich Belinda und klammerte sich an ihr Bein. Draco verzog das Gesicht. Schlimm genug, Granger wieder in der Wohnung zu haben, aber das? Er musterte sie. Rote Chucks, dunkle enge Jeans, ein weißes T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift _I New York_ und eine dünne schwarze Jacke. Die langen braunen Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf zurückgebunden. New York… Er wusste immer noch nicht, ob er diese Stadt hassen oder einfach nur verabscheuen sollte und dann tauchte sie hier auf mit dieser übelkeitserregenden Zuneigungsbekundung von einem Oberteil.  
„Malfoy.", „Granger.", begrüßten sie sich knapp.  
Ihr Blick wanderte kurz zu seinem Arm. Warum hatte er eigentlich ein Shirt und keinen Pulli angezogen oder irgendetwas anderes mit langen Armen? Egal, es war eh zu spät. Demonstrativ senkte er den linken Arm und sie sah zu seiner Tochter, die sie immer noch festhielt. Sie freute sich wahnsinnig darauf, den ganzen Tag mit der Brünetten verbringen zu dürfen.  
„Prinzessin, bevor ihr los könnt, müssen wir dich aber noch anziehen.", bemerkte er und stand auf. Belinda lief vorweg in ihr Zimmer. Draco ahnte bereits schlimmes, als er den Schrank öffnete. Das allmorgendliche Anziehdrama stand wieder bevor und wie immer schien seine Tochter mit nichts einverstanden zu sein, was er raussuchte. Dass Granger mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen lehnte und das ganze beobachtete machte es nicht gerade besser.  
„Ich mag das nicht!", protestierte das Mädchen.  
„Belinda, bitte, das…" Das ging ihm an die Nerven und zwar ganz gewaltig.  
„Komm Malfoy, lass mich mal. So von Frau zu Frau, weißt du?"  
„Bitte was? Von Frau zu Frau? Sie ist…"  
„Lass mich mal machen.", unterbrach sie ihn und sie tauschten die Plätze. Hermine durchsuchte den Schrank und breitete schließlich drei verschiedene Jeanshosen, drei T-Shirts und drei Jacken vor der Kleinen aus. Dann setzte sie sich zu ihr auf den Boden.  
„So, wir gehen in den Park, also ziehen wir am besten eine Hose an, ja? Die Jacke nehmen wir mit, weil der Wind noch etwas kalt ist und jetzt, such dir was davon aus."  
Skeptisch beobachtete Draco das Ganze. Ob das wirklich funktionieren würde? Belinda besah sich ihre Auswahlmöglichkeiten und deutete schließlich auf die helle Jeans, das dunkelblaue T-Shirt mit den großen weißen Punkten und die rosa Kaputzenjacke. Fertig angezogen und zufrieden lief das blonde Mädchen an ihrem Vater vorbei in den Flur. Dieser starrte Hermine ungläubig an.  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?", wollte er wissen.  
„Ganz einfach, ich hab ihr ein Entscheidungsrecht eingeräumt."  
„Sie ist kaum vier Jahre alt…"  
„Und auch Kinder wollen ernst genommen werden!", unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich sag ja nicht, dass sie alles allein entscheiden soll, aber bis zu einem gewissen Grad kannst du ihr die Freiheit schon lassen. Mittelmaß heißt das Zauberwort, Malfoy. Zwing ihr nichts auf, aber überforder sie auch nicht mit einer zu großen Auswahl. Ganz einfach."  
Oh ja natürlich, ganz einfach. So einfach, dass er bisher jeden Morgen ein Theater ohne gleichen gehabt hatte. Verstimmt verzog er den Mund und eine Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbraun. Warum nur bekam sie seine Tochter in den Griff, während er teilweise fast daran verzweifelte?  
„Na ja, ich denke, wir machen uns mal auf den Weg. Aber bevor ich es vergesse." Sie kramte in ihrer kleinen Handtasche und das so lange, dass Draco schon vermutete, dass sie mit einem Ausdehnungszauber belegt war. Schließlich zog sie eine kleine Glasfalsche heraus und reichte sie ihm. Er hielt sie gegens Licht und prüfte den Inhalt.  
„Das lilane Zeug, von dem Belinda gesprochen hat. Ich dachte, ich muss ein Kind in ihrem Alter nicht über den Unterschied zwischen Lila und Purpur aufklären. So besserwisserisch bin ich dann nämlich auch nicht." Der Blonde überging die Spitze und betrachtete den Trank für traumlosen Schlaf. „Der ist nicht vergiftet, keine Sorge. Ich dachte nur, du solltest mal schlafen und zwar wirklich schlafen."  
Er nickte und steckte die Flasche in die Hosentasche. Er wusste, eigentlich sollte er sich bedanken, aber alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Er brachte keinen Ton über die Lippen.  
„Also, ich nehm sie dann mit und bring sie heute Abend wieder." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Kinderzimmer. Draco trottete hinterher in den Flur, wo Belinda auf dem Boden saß und den Klettverschluss ihrer Schuhe zuzog.  
„So, fertig?", erkundigte sich Hermine.  
„Jaaaaa!", verkündete die Kleine und erhob sich, lief zu ihrem Vater, der sich zu ihr kniete.  
„Viel Spaß, Prinzessin.", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Und Granger, ich will meine Tochter heil zurück, verstanden? Ein gekrümmtes Haar und ich werde dir sämtliche Flüche auf den Hals hetzen, die ich kenne."  
Die junge Frau verdrehte die Augen. „Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, ich bin Erzieherin, ich kann mit Kindern umgehen. Das ist mein Job und du bekommst deine Prinzessin natürlich unbeschadet zurück. Außerdem würde ich mir das mit den Flüchen an deiner Stelle noch mal überlegen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mehr kenne und beherrsche als du. Malfoy, ehrlich, du brauchst wirklich ganz dringend mal Ruhe."  
Der Blonde setzte zu einer Erwiderung an und stellte fest, dass ihm darauf nichts Schlagfertiges einfiel. Wie er es hasste, wenn sie Recht hatte! Nicht nur, was die Ruhe betraf. Hermine Granger war eine verdammte, wandelnde Bibliothek. Dass sie mehr Flüche und Verwünschungen kannte und auch noch beherrschte als er war eine überaus realistische Einschätzung.  
Nachdem sie mit seiner Tochter die Wohnung verlassen hatte, rieb er sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Ruhe. Endlich. Ein ganzer Tag. Er zog den Trank aus der Tasche. Nein, er war immer noch nicht in die 16th ¼ gekommen, um die Zutaten zu kaufen, aber nächste Woche würde er das endlich mal erledigen müssen. Granger hatte ihm genug abgefüllt für das ganze Wochenende. Das ganze Wochenende ohne Träume. Eine herrliche Vorstellung.  
„Master Malfoy, Sir, kann Snuggles noch etwas für Sie tun?" Der Hauself war aufgetaucht und verbeugte sich demütig vor ihm.  
„Räum den Tisch ab und dann mach was auch immer du um diese Zeit machst. Von mir aus geh in dein Zimmer, aber stör mich nicht."  
„Jawohl, Sir, Master Malfoy, Sir." Und Snuggles verzog sich leise und unauffällig Richtung Wohnbereich, um den Esstisch abzudecken. Währenddessen ging Draco in sein Schlafzimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich, zog die Vorhänge zu und zog sich um. Er goss ein wenig von dem purpurnen Gebräu in das leere Wasserglas, das auf seinem Nachtisch stand, legte sich hin, betrachtete noch mal kurz die Flüssigkeit und trank es dann in einem Zug leer. Er kam nicht mehr dazu, das Gefäß wieder wegzustellen, als ihn die Müdigkeit überfiel und ihn in Sekundenschnelle hinab zog in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Dass das Glas aus seiner Hand glitt und über den Boden rollte, bemerkte er schon gar nicht mehr.

Mit Belinda an der Hand machte sich Hermine auf den Weg in den Central Park. Gut, dass Malfoy quasi nebenan wohnte, so waren sie in wenigen Minuten da.  
„Also, was machen wir zuerst?", wandte sie sich an das Mädchen, das neben ihr herlief. „Sollen wir erst mal ein bisschen spazieren gehen und uns dann einen schönen Spielplatz suchen?"  
„Oh ja, auf den Spielplatz.", freute sich die Kleine.  
Das sollte kein Problem sein, hier gab es schließlich mehr als genug davon und der Park bot noch so einiges mehr. Hier konnte man einen Tag locker rumbringen.  
Nach einem nicht allzu langen Spaziergang durch die teilweise verschlungenen Wege, die die Grünanlage zu bieten hatte, fand sich dann auch ein schönes Exemplar und Hermine sah Belinda beim Klettern zu. Sie lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück und zog ihr Shirt zu Recht. Valerie hatte es ihr vor Jahren geschenkt und eigentlich trug sie es auch nicht oft. New York war ihre Heimat geworden, sie liebte die Stadt, aber diese T-Shirts hatten normalerweise eher die Touristen an. Trotzdem, sie hatte heute das Bedürfnis gehabt, es noch mal zur Schau zu stellen.  
„Mia?"  
Sie blickte zu Belinda, die neben ihr auf die Bank kletterte.  
„Kann Daddy das nächste Mal mitkommen?"  
„Bestimmt, aber heute machen wir beide uns einen schönen Tag. Nur wir Mädchen."  
Die Kleine lächelte. „Mummy hat das auch manchmal gemacht. Wenn Daddy arbeiten war, hat sie dann gesagt, dass wir was Schönes machen sollten. Das hat immer Spaß gemacht und wenn Daddy am Wochenende nicht arbeiten musste, dann war das noch viel schöner."  
„Er geht bestimmt noch mal mit dir in den Park."  
„Aber du sollst auch mit."  
„Magst du nicht mit deinem Dad allein herkommen?"  
„Doch, aber du sollst trotzdem mit. Das ist noch viel tollerer als nur mit Daddy. Mit Mummy und Daddy war es auch immer am tollsten."  
Sie nickte nur und wusste ganz genau, dass Draco darüber wahrscheinlich nicht besonders glücklich sein würde, dass seine Tochter unbedingt Zeit mit ihnen beiden verbringen wollte und das auch noch gleichzeitig, zusammen. Nein, das würde dem Malfoy-Erben so ganz und gar nicht schmecken und ihr selbst war diese Kombination auch nicht wirklich geheuer. Belinda schien es dagegen für eine glänzende Idee zu halten.  
Eine geraume Weile verbrachten sie noch auf dem Spielplatz, wo Belinda weiter kletterte, rutschte, im Sand spielte und Hermine zeigte wie hoch sie schon ganz alleine schaukeln konnte.  
Auf dem Weg zu einem der vielen kleinen Seen des Central Parks blieb das blonde Mädchen plötzlich stehen und deutete auf eine Menschansammlung.  
„Mia, was ist da?"  
Die Hexe zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schlug vor: „Lass uns mal gucken gehen." Und sie gingen auf die klatschenden Leute zu. Hermine nahm das Kind auf den Arm und schlängelte sich weiter nach vorne. Schließlich konnten sie den Grund für die Versammlung sehen. Drei junge Afroamerikaner hielten sich in dem weit gezogenen Kreis auf. Einer von ihnen schaltete den mitgebrachten CD-Player an und R 'n' B-Musik ertönte. Die Jungs lieferten eine Mischung aus Akrobatik und Tanz ab. Street Artists. Davon gab es unzählige in New York, aber die hier waren wirklich gut.  
„Hast du das gesehen, Mia?", fragte Belinda aufgeregt, als einer der jungen Männer einen Salto schlug.  
„Hab ich, aber guck mal da."  
Einer von ihnen hatte sich vorgebeugt, so dass ein zweiter einen Handstand auf dessen Rücken machen konnte. Die Jungs hatten wirklich was drauf.  
Am See angekommen, ließ Hermine flache Steine über das Wasser hüpfen. Belinda wollte dies erst gelingen, nachdem die Erzieherin mit einem kleinen Zauber nachgeholfen hatte. Zu Mittag gab es von einem nahegelegen Hot Dog-Stand etwas zu Essen und mit dem letzten Bissen Brot fütterte das Mädchen die Enten. Nach dem darauffolgenden zweiten Spielplatzstopp teilten sich die beiden eine rosa Zuckerwatte. Verkäufer gab es hier mindestens genauso viele wie Street Artists.  
„Was ist denn das?", wollte Belinda wissen, als sie sich langsam wieder auf den Heimweg machen.  
„Das ist der Zoo. Da gibt es ganz viele Tiere."  
„Können wir da rein?"  
„Heute nicht mehr. Dafür ist es schon zu spät."  
Das Mädchen zog einen Schmollmund und Hermine hob sie sich auf die Schultern.  
„Wann anders. Versprochen.", meinte sie.  
„Wirklich versprochen?"  
„Natürlich wirklich versprochen.", versicherte ihr die Braunhaarige. „Aber jetzt sollten wir mal langsam wieder heim. Dein Dad gibt sonst noch eine Vermisstenanzeige auf." Oder würde sie verwünschen.  
Allerdings stellte sich diese Befürchtung als völlig unbegründet heraus, als Snuggles ihnen um kurz nach fünf die Tür öffnete.  
„Wo ist Malfoy?", wollte Hermine wissen.  
„Madam, Mr. Malfoy ist in seinem Schlafgemach. Schon seit Sie die Wohnung verlassen haben, Madam." Der Elf verbeugte sich dabei.  
„Lass dieses Madam doch bitte sein. Du kannst mich Hermine nennen.", bot sie ihm an und der Hauself wich erschrocken zurück.  
„Aber nein, das geht doch nicht. Snuggles kann Sie nicht…", widersprach er.  
„Madam kannst du aber auch vergessen.", erwiderte sie strikt.  
„Aber Master Malfoy wird es bestimmt nicht gefallen…"  
„Und mir gefällt Madam nicht. Das klingt so alt."  
„Miss Granger?", lenkte der Elf ein und Hermine gab sich geschlagen. Ganz davon abgesehen kam sie auch gar nicht mehr zum Protestieren, denn Belinda zog sie mit sich und ehe sie sich versah, stand sie in Dracos Schlafzimmer, was ihr unglaublich unangenehm war. Das war seine Privats- und Intimsphäre, sie hatte hier nichts zu suchen. Dass der ehemalige Slytherin auch noch halbnackt nur in Pyjamahose im Bett lag machte es nicht gerade besser.  
Seine Tochter lief auf ihn zu.  
„Belinda, nicht. Komm her. Lass ihn noch schlafen.", rief sie das Mädchen so leise wie möglich zurück. Dieses blieb stehen und drehte sich um.  
„Aber…"  
„Nein, lass ihn noch.", bat sie. Vor allem musste sie wieder hier raus, bevor sie noch tausend Tode starb. Das war ihr so unglaublich unangenehm.

Draco schlug die Augen auf und richtete sich ein wenig auf. Granger stand an der Tür, Belinda sah in ihre Richtung und ganz offensichtlich versuchte die Brünette, das Mädchen aus dem Zimmer zu locken.  
„Lass ihn noch was schlafen.", flüsterte sie.  
„Nicht nötig.", sagte der Blonde laut und Hermine fuhr erschrocken zusammen.  
„Daddy, du bist wach!", stellte seine Tochter zufrieden fest und kroch zu ihm aufs Bett, streckte die Hände aus und er hob sie auf seinen Schoß.  
„Kein Wunder. Bei dem Lärm, den ihr hier veranstaltet würde nur noch der Trank der lebenden Toten wirken. Mal ganz abgesehen davon. Granger, was hast du in meinem Schlafzimmer zu suchen?"  
Hermine bekam rote Wangen.  
„Mia, was ist mit dir?", wollte Belinda wissen.  
„Ja, Granger, was ist? Zu viel des Guten?", grinste Draco gehässig.  
„Oh Malfoy, du bist so… Merlin, ich sollte gehen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum. Belinda sprang vom Bett und lief ihr nach.  
Ergeben seufzte der junge Mann, schnappte sich sein T-Shirt, zog es über und folgte den beiden.  
„Nicht gehen.", flehte die Kleine gerade Hermine an. „Bleib doch wieder zum Essen. Daddy, sag was!"  
Draco sah die Brünette an, die verbissen die Lippen aufeinander presste.  
„Prinzessin, ich glaube sie möchte heim. Es war ein langer Tag und du musst mir gleich noch erzählen, was ihr alles gemacht habt."  
„Aber Daddy!"  
Nein, so sehr er sein Gegenüber auch damit hätte quälen können noch zum Essen zu bleiben, er wollte nicht noch mal einen Abend mit irgendwelchen peinlichen Geschichten aus der Schulzeit haben und so schüttelte er lediglich den Kopf.  
„Aber…", Belinda schien nach Argumenten zu suchen, überlegte es sich aber offenbar anders und wechselte das Thema. Sie kam auf ihn zu und er hob sie hoch. „Daddy, da im Park, da ist ein Zoo. Können wir da mal hin?"  
„Ja, natürlich können wir da mal hin."  
Sie sah sich um und blickte die Erzieherin mit großen hellblauen Augen an. „Mia, kommst du dann mit?" Sie schob die Unterlippe vor.  
Dieses Kind! Genauso wenig wie er, schien Hermine dem etwas entgegensetzen zu können. Draco ahnte, dass sie wohl notgedrungen Zeit miteinander verbringen würden, wollten sie nicht, dass Belinda halb Manhattan in Grund und Boden heulte.

* * *

Ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, ob euch überhaupt gefällt, was ich hier schreibe...  
Ich hatte gedacht/gehofft hier vielleicht noch den ein oder andern Leser zu erreichen. Da schein ich mich verschätzt zu haben ;)  
Wer die Story (momentan 23 Kapitel und 285 Seiten in Word und noch lang nicht am Ende) weiterverfolgen möchte findet den Link zu meiner -Seite auf meinem Profil.

Ich freue mich über jeden Leser, nur hier scheine ich, wenn ich mir meine Statistik ansehe, nicht wirklich welche zu haben.  
Also, nehmt es mir nicht übel, wenn ich mir die doppelte Arbeit spare.


End file.
